Infortune (Désillusion partie 1)
by Abie Mendawner
Summary: En Caroline du Sud au milieu de l'année 1820, Angélique Beckett grandit dans une douce insouciance et une liberté quasi totale, baignée par le soleil et le chant des esclaves de la plantation familiale. Cependant, la noble famille britannique des Darcy de Hasbury va venir s'installer et c'est la confrontation de deux mondes...
1. Retour

_ATTENTION ! CETTE HISTOIRE N'EST PAS FANFIC DE O&P MAIS PLUTÔT UN HOMMAGE PUISQUE C'EST JANE AUSTEN QUI ME L'A EN PARTIE INSPIRE..._

_CETTE HISTOIRE SE DEROULE SUR CINQ PARTIES FAISANT CHACUNE UN TOME. INFORTUNE EST LA PREMIERE.  
_

_BONNE LECTURE  
_

Dans le comté Berkeley en Caroline du sud, à quelques miles au nord de Charleston, une jeune fille terminait sa lecture en rentrant chez elle alors que la nuit commençait doucement à tomber sur les paysages verdoyants de cette belle contrée. Une larme perla au coin de son oeil gauche et, sans qu'elle puisse la retenir, coula sur sa joue. D'un geste rageur, la jeune fille l'essuya du revers de la main. Elle revenait de chez son amie, son inestimable amie, Margaret Mitchell dont les terres s'étendaient le long des siennes. Le père de son amie était l'homme le plus riche de la région mais ce n'était guère ce qui les avait rapprochées : c'était leur gaieté mutuelle, leur vivacité commune qui les avait liées. Ses parents à elle, Angélique Beckett, n'étaient point riches même si dire qu'ils étaient pauvres était une calomnie. Disons simplement qu'ils vivaient avec ce qu'ils avaient et qu'ils ne manquaient de rien mais leur vie aurait pu être plus confortable.

Sa mère était française, elle était née là-bas et y avait passé les premières années de sa vie, jusqu'à ce que sa famille ait dû quitter la France après l'exécution du roy Louis XVI le 21 janvier 1793. La fillette avait alors presque atteint ses dix ans et ils ne quittèrent la France que cinq années après alors qu'elle terminait sa quinzième année. Sa famille était allée vivre en Angleterre et son père l'avait mariée quelques semaines après leur installation. Anne de Laprade avait déjà un caractère épouvantable, renforcé par son entêtement à se croire supérieur à tous, son époux compris, même si elle le respectait, comme ce le doit une dame du sud. Elle avait toujours beaucoup favorisé sa fille aînée, Georgiana, née deux ans après le début de l'union de ses parents, en qui Anne avait fondé tous ses espoirs. Elle n'en oubliait point pour autant l'éducation de ses autres filles afin que leur famille ait la meilleure réputation possible. Il fallait que chacune de ses filles fût accomplie.

De leur union était née cinq enfants, tous encore en vie. Il y avait d'abord Georgiana, la favorite de Anne Beckett, Ashley, le seul mâle de la progéniture et donc le seul héritier des terres, venait ensuite Angélique – qui venait justement d'entrer dans la cour de leur maison dresser sur une colline au pied de laquelle coulait une paisible rivière. Les deux filles cadettes étaient des jumelles de pas encore seize ans mais d'une ressemblance aussi troublantes que leur caractère s' , la plus douce personne qu'il eut été donné de voir à Angélique, ne voyait le mal nulle part sur Terre. Elle était studieuse et admirait Angélique pour sa vivacité. Elle lisait beaucoup avec sa soeur aînée et toutes deux discutaient souvent de leur lecture respective. Le piano n'était pas le premier talent de Victoria même si elle jouait assez joliment. Elle chantait par ailleurs à merveille d'un timbre pur et clair qu'elle avait développé avec les plus grands musiciens de Charleston. Douce et gentille à souhait, elle serait la compagne idéale pour un gentleman.

Ni grande ni petite, elle avait les yeux bleus de sa mère, tout comme Lucy. Les deux soeurs étaient en tous points semblables que seul leur caractère permettait de différencier. Fines et élancées, elles étaient gracieuses et naturelles au possible. Toutes deux châtains clairs, leur chevelure bouclée n'avait cependant que cet attrait d'enviable.

Lucy, pour sa part, était frivole. A quinze ans, sa mère savait parfaitement, comme tout le comté d'ailleurs, qu'elle n'était plus aussi pure que le jour de sa naissance. Elle aimait rouler dans la paille disait Angélique en souriant devant la frustration et l'indignation de leur mère. Angélique n'avait jamais été aimée par sa mère. Elle l'avait compris très jeune et après avoir longtemps essayée de plaire à sa mère et de gagner son affection, elle avait abandonné et s'était tournée vers son père. Celui-ci doux mais sévère adorait particulièrement son fils et Angélique. Les deux seuls enfants dont il se préoccupait réellement. Pas gentleman de nature, il avait des manières un peu sauvages et n'aimait pas beaucoup la société, qu'il évitait dans la mesure du possible et de la politesse.

Il était grand et fort mais l'âge lui donnât de l'embonpoint qui lui ôtait toute civilité. Les traits cependant fins, il avait des yeux gris d'aciers qui en intimidaient plus d'un. Il tenait ainsi sa femme en respect, ses filles ainsi que son fils… sauf Angélique.

Alors qu'elle entrait dans la cour, la jeune fille entendit le bruit de sabot au galop sur le pavé et elle se retourna. Son frère, avec sa bienveillance habituelle lui souriait. Angélique lui rendit son sourire en se demandant d'où il venait… Certes, Dieu seul le savait !

Ce dont ne se doutait guère la jeune fille, c'était que son frère se disait exactement la même chose à son sujet.

Angélique le vit descendre souplement à terre et elle songea qu'il était vraiment beau. Et elle savait que ce n'était pas juste de l'amour fraternel qui lui faisait penser cela. C'était la plus stricte vérité. A l'âge de dix-neuf ans à peine, il était d'une nature joyeuse sans cependant être naïf. Il aimait la lecture et la chasse, danser avec de jolies filles lors de bals ou réceptions divers. Il était d'une nature forte, comme son père, mais avait reçu la force tranquille de sa mère. Il était le parfait gentleman avec toutes les grâces françaises en plus du gentilhomme. Aussi grand que son père, il lui ressemblait presque trait pour trait mais avec la noblesse des traits de la famille de sa mère le rendant plus impressionnant encore. Aussi brun que sa soeur aînée était blonde, ses yeux gris ressortaient d'autant plus. Il avait hérité de la grâce de sa mère et promettait d'être un digne héritier. Il adorait Angélique et soupçonnait depuis longtemps d'être une jeune fille plus accomplie encore que Georgiana, leur aînée, mais il se demandait si cette démarque était réelle ou s'il était aveuglé par son affection pour sa soeur cadette.

Il s'avançait vers elle, de son pas souple et silencieux tout en la détaillant. Encore et toujours débrailler ! Elle allait encore faire hurler leur mère. Angélique se tenait devant lui, un livre dans les bras et il sourit de nouveau. Elle était d'une gaieté peu commune c'est pourquoi, sans en savoir le motif, la jeune fille rendit son sourire à son frère. Mais elle était aussi la plus rebelle des jeunes filles du pays. Plus exactement, elle aimait le grand air, la lecture et l'écriture, monter à cheval. Bref, être libre de son temps. Elle n'aspirait point au mariage et sa mère de toute façon ne désirait guère que sa fille amoindrisse les chances de sa soeur aînée. Angélique jouait à merveille au piano mais peu pouvait se vanter de l'avoir déjà entendu. Elle ne s'entraînait que lorsqu'elle se rendait, journellement, chez son amie Margaret. Sa mère était persuadée qu'Angélique était une dévergondée aussi ignorante qu'inintéressante. Angélique parlait aussi couramment le français et le latin mais ne parlait pas un mot d'espagnol. Elle avait cependant étudié l'allemand. Elle ne dessinait pas ou fort peu car elle préférait la peinture et même sa mère trouvait ses toiles agréables. Sauvage mais sociable, elle aimait rire, danser mais jamais ne chantait. D'après elle, c'était une horreur. Elle montait plusieurs heures par jour à cheval, ce qui lui avait donné de la force dans les bras et rendu ses épaules plus carrées. Elle riait de tout et de rien, spontanée, elle était franche mais elle pouvait tout aussi bien se montrer un peu taciturne voir acerbe quand quelque chose lui déplaisait.

Elle avait les yeux verts – d'où son prénom - comme des angéliques ou des émeraudes selon la luminosité et son humeur. Elle avait hérité cette dernière caractéristique de sa grand-mère maternelle qui était, selon sa mère, la femme la plus belle qui lui ait été donnée de rencontrer. George Beckett, le père d'Angélique, l'affirmait aussi. Jamais Anne ne voulut s'en apercevoir mais Angélique lui ressemblait beaucoup, hormis ses cheveux blonds. Aussi brune que son frère, ses cheveux avaient de magnifique reflet roux au soleil. Toujours en pagaille, ils étaient longs et peu soignés mais fin et léger comme de la soie. Sa chevelure faisait ressortir ses yeux et malgré les angoisses de sa mère, la jeune fille avait le teint frais et non basané par ses promenades dans la campagne. Angélique n'était point grande mais son maintient et sa grâce la grandissait. Son pas silencieux surprenant toujours son père et pas un jour ne passait sans que la jeune fille, âgée d'à peine seize années, ne provoquât la colère de sa mère.

- Où étiez-vous encore ? Lui demanda son frère en riant. Père m'a demandé de vous chercher… je lui ai répondu que l'on vous trouverait lorsque nous ne vous chercherons plus. Et devinez quoi ma chère ? J'avais encore une fois raison !

Angélique pouvait autant mal prendre sa remarque qu'en rire. Ashley le savait et ce n'est pas sans soulagement qu'il l'entendit rire aux éclats. Les colères de sa soeur, quoique brèves, étaient aussi déstabilisantes que mortifiantes.

- Pourquoi père m'a-t-il fait mandée ?

- Je crois que c'est parce qu'il y a un bal ce soir et que vous n'êtes point depuis le dîner dans votre chambre à préparer votre toilette comme le font nos chères soeurs.

Angélique soupira. Ensemble, ils rentrèrent dans la maison d'ordinaire peu bruyante et ordonnée. Il y avait aujourd'hui un désordre fou et Angélique elle-même marqua la plus vive surprise.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son frère en quête d'une quelconque aide mais celui-ci s'était déjà éclipsé. Sans doute pour se préparer lui aussi.

Angélique entendit le pas lourd de sa mère descendant, plutôt dévalant, les escaliers. La maîtresse de maison en descendait bien, toute bouleversée, en s'écriant :

- Vous voilà enfin, ingrate enfant ! Mon Dieu, quel est votre accoutrement ? Seigneur, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une fille pareille ?

Sans laisser à Angélique le temps de répondre, Sa mère reprit en lui prenant le poignet :

-… cela n'a aucune importance, je n'ai pas le temps de me disputer avec vous. Je ne veux point savoir où vous étiez ni ce que vous faisiez… Nous partons chez les Felding dans moins de deux heures et vous n'êtes même pas encore lavée !

- Nous avons tout le temps, mère ! Ne vous en faites point pour moi… Je vais me débrouiller.

- Je ne m'en fais guère pour vous, s'exclama Anne avec colère en dardant sur sa fille un regard haineux, mais pour votre pauvre soeur ! Heureusement, elle a eu la bonté de choisir une toilette à votre place, sinon demain, nous y étions encore !

N'importe qui aurait sans doute été peinée par ce que venait de dire Mrs Beckett à sa fille. Mais personne dans la maison de releva. C'était, comme tout, une question d'habitude.

Sa mère la quitta sur le palier pour rejoindre Georgiana qui parfaisait ses anglaises. Victoria vient la voir et l'aida à se vêtir, elle-même déjà prête.

Angélique, qui avait complètement oublié ce bal qui pourtant lui tenait à coeur, se dépêcha de se préparer.

Lucy les regardait se préparer en marmonnant. Elle avait été punie car elle avait fait croire à sa mère qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle ne savait pas de qui. Malheureusement pour elle, sa mère n'avait pas du tout apprécié son humour et ainsi, elle était privée de bal.

Georgiana et Angélique ne s'appréciaient que moyennement mais la jeune fille devait bien avouer que sa soeur avait un goût sûr pour tout ce qui était « chiffons ». Angélique ne regarda même pas la robe que sa soeur l'aidait à passer. Pour le moment, elle pensait surtout aux personnes qui seraient présentes ce soir-là.

Mrs Beckett sortait le moins souvent possible avec sa deuxième fille. Elle ne l'aimait pas, chacun le savait. On admirait d'ailleurs secrètement la jeune Angélique de rester si joyeuse et aimable. On ne blâmait point Mrs Beckett, et personne ne parlait jamais des sentiments peu maternels qu'éprouvait la mère pour sa fille. Pourtant, il n'y avait illusion à se faire : Angélique était bien née du sein d'Anne Beckett et de George Beckett. Elle leur ressemblait tant et si peu à la fois. On ne disait rien, on ne se risquait pas… C'était évidemment beaucoup plus facile ainsi.

Angélique ressortit de sa chambre, qu'elle ne partageait avec personne, Georgiana ayant émie le souhait d'être seule et d'avoir des appartements attitrés.

La fille aînée des Beckett portait une robe en fine mousseline jaune et verte pastel. Elle était à ravir. Elle était étincelante et ses deux autres soeurs semblaient moins belle à côté, de leur tenue plus modeste. Mais Angélique n'en avait cure, elle voulait simplement danser !

On était à la fin du printemps et il faisait très doux dehors jusque tard dans la nuit.

Angélique portait une robe verte comme les épines des sapins. Elle allait bien avec ses yeux mais ses cheveux n'étaient cependant pas très bien attachés. Elle n'en avait cure.

Sa mère lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil et jugeant qu'elle était présentable, entra dans la capote qui les conduirait toutes ensemble chez les Felding.

Angélique, dès leur arrivée, remarqua que les regards se tournèrent unanimement vers sa soeur. Cependant, elle ne parvenait à ressentir de l'amertume contre celle-ci, au contraire, elle avait presque pitié d'elle. Georgiana était la poupée de leur mère dont elle disposait à volonté et sur laquelle elle imposait sa volonté.

Elle soupira et sachant que sa mère ne la voulait point auprès d'elle – et ne désirant pas particulièrement rester près de sa mère – elle lui demanda si elle pouvait se retirer et aller danser. Sa mère, sans un regard, lui jeta un bref « Faites, faites » avec un léger signe de main pour lui faire prendre congé.

Angélique ne savait guère que ce qu'elle apprenait auprès de son horrible mère, l'aiderait certain jour car elle apprenait depuis sa plus petite enfante deux choses fondamentales qui lui donnerait une grande force : il ne fallait rien attendre d'autrui et elle apprenait que la patience était une grande vertu.

Il y avait plus de jeunes hommes que de jeunes filles si bien que celles-ci ne purent guère se reposer un seul instant pour la plupart. On jouait de tout. Des morceaux écossais pour faire plaisir aux jeunes et les faire bouger, des quadrilles traditionnels…

Alors qu'elle dansait avec son frère, Isabel, une des filles des Felding, arrêta la fête. On ne l'avait pas vue de la soirée et ses parents disaient qu'elle était à Charleston.

Apparemment, sourit Angélique, elle en était revenue !

« S'il vous plaît ! S'il vous plaît ! Je vous demande à tous votre attention !... »

Elle était en hauteur avec les musiciens. Quand elle eut attiré l'attention de tous les invités, elle déclara, un large sourire ne quittant point ses lèvres – ce qui était rare !

« J'étais, comme vous le savez tous certainement, à Charleston… J'ai croisé Mrs Witchard et elle venait de recevoir une lettre apportée par un messager particulier… »

Son frère lui demanda d'abréger, ce qu'elle fit de mauvaise grâce.

« … Bref, vous savez que Mrs Witchard est la femme du régisseur du domaine des Darcy, ceux qui siègent à la tête de notre beau comté de Berkeley ainsi que celui dit-on du Leicester. Et bien voilà, après nos civilités échangées, elle m'a avoué que les Darcy arrivaient bientôt céans qu'ils étaient actuellement à New York ! »

Des hourras souvirent ses paroles. Mais elle n'avait point tout à fait terminé.

« … Et mes chères amies, tenez-vous prêtes, il nous arrive trois gentlemen célibataires ! »

Des cris hystériques fusèrent de toutes parts. Angélique rit avec elle, devant leur allégresse, même si elle ne partageait point leur opinion. Elle les regardait à distance s'extasier d'avance de leur richesse, de leurs manières… Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre.

Georgiana sourit. Elle avait beaucoup de prétention et d'orgueil, et elle ne doutait pas un instant qu'elle parviendrait à épouser Lord Darcy.

Tout le comté fut en émoi pour l'imminente arrivée. Ses soeurs ne se contenaient plus. Même la paisible Victoria était dans une activité qui ne lui était pas coutumière. Ashley riait et annonçait que puisque Georgiana allait épouser Lord Darcy, lui, avec son aide évidemment, épouserait Lady Darcy. Angélique n'en riait pas car elle savait qu'il était à moitié sérieux.

Cependant, Angélique, que cette nouvelle touchait autant que le menue de repas du soir, en s'éveillant le lendemain, l'avait déjà oubliée.

Quand elle se rendit chez Margaret, celle-ci lui parla aussi des Darcy et Angélique, qui commençait à être agacée, siffla :

- Darcy ! Darcy ! Vous n'avez que ce nom à la bouche ma parole ! Vous n'allez point en plus vous y mettre vous aussi !

- Ma chère, calmez-vous ! Je ne savais point que le sujet vous agaçait à ce point ! Très bien, n'en parlons plus… Discutons plutôt du bal d'hier !

Et il en fut ainsi.

C'est ainsi, par la force des choses, qu'Angélique s'exclue volontairement de l'arrivée des Darcy. Ainsi, elle ne sut point que les Mitchell préparaient un bal pour une dizaine après l'arrivée des Darcy. Etant la famille la plus riche du comté, hormis les Darcy évidemment, il avait été convenu que ce serait à eux de faire ce bal et d'y inviter le comte et sa famille.

Mrs Beckett ne parlât point de cette réception à sa fille et elle remarquait dans un même temps que celle-ci feignait de ne rien savoir. Cela arrangeait ses intérêts et elle se tut donc.

Les Darcy et les Butler arrivèrent au début du mois de juin.

Leur arrivée provoqua plus d'émoi que ne l'avait craint Angélique. La jeune fille se réfugia chez son amie et comme chaque fois qu'elle était troublée, elle s'installa au piano. Chacun dans la maison croyait que c'était miss Mitchell qui jouait. A la demande d'Angélique, Margaret n'avait jamais démenti mais elle s'abstenait de jouer en public. Elle n'avait certes pas le talent de son amie.

- Mon père est allé voir les Darcy ce matin. Il y a rencontré le père, le fils, le meilleur ami de celui-ci ainsi que le frère aîné de l'ami du fils.

Sans lever les yeux de son piano, Angélique sourit :

- Cette histoire se complique !

Elle prit bientôt congé de son amie et retourna chez elle. Son père l'y attendait.

Le père et la fille se promenaient le long de la rivière qui bordait leur demeure et qui – elle le savait – menait tout droit au domaine des Darcy. Leur maison était certainement l'habitation la plus proche de la leur. Après un moment de silence, Mr Beckett commença :

- Les Darcy sont arrivés dans le courant de la semaine, vous le savez. Que de plans ont été orchestrés par votre mère et votre soeur entre autre. Je sais que vous n'êtes en rien responsable de ces manigances et j'ai, pour votre jugement, la plus aimable impression. Aussi, il faut que j'aille présenter mes hommages à Sa Grâce, sans quoi votre mère me tuerait.

Angélique ne put réprimer son sourire. Elle regardait le sol devant ses pieds sans très bien comprendre où son père voulait en venir. Aussi était-elle très attentive quand il reprit :

- Ashley m'accompagnera cela va de soit, mais j'aimerais que vous veniez aussi malgré les usages.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa, stupéfaite.

- M… moi ? Chez les Darcy ?

Ce fut au tour de son père de sourire. Il regarda avec tendresse le visage étonné de sa fille.

- Angélique, mon ange, vous savez que je suis malade depuis de nombreuses années. Je risque de mourir, disons-le franchement, du jour au lendemain. J'ai dû arrêter le tabac à cause de la toux. J'ai remarqué d'ailleurs que cela semblait m'avoir redonné des forces.

La fille ne savait quoi dire… Elle aimait trop son père pour ne point être touchée par ses paroles mais elle était surtout bouleversée par tant de résignation. Aussi donc, elle se taisait.

- Votre mère ne fera rien pour vous à ma mort, vous le savez peut-être mieux que moi encore. Vous êtes une jeune fille intelligente et pleine de talent. Sans votre besoin maladif de liberté, vous seriez la préférée de votre mère. Ne vous fâchez pas si je vous avoue sans ombrage que vous êtes plus jolie que Georgiana…

Angélique n'était pas d'accord mais elle ne dit rien.

- … Ashley sera votre seul rempart. Je sais que vous vous adorez tous les deux et cela me rassure, vous ne serez pas dépossédée à ma mort. Je veux que vous veniez chez les Darcy afin de m'aider à me faire un jugement sur eux et enfin, s'ils le méritent, les aider à déjouer les plans de votre mère.

La jeune fille, qui ne savait que répondre, secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place. Puis, elle releva la tête et elle rit, comme elle seule savait le faire et le monde en était ainsi meilleur.


	2. Rencontre mouvementée

De retour chez eux, Angélique monta mettre une tenue de chasse et la jeune fille ne choisit évidemment pas la plus jolie ni la mieux habillée. Cela n'entrait guère dans ses critères. Elle se moquait éperdument de ce que penserait les Darcy d'elle. Angélique mit donc la rouge et noire. Elle ne le savait pas mais ses yeux ressortaient davantage avec cet habit. Elle se coiffa rapidement et mit son chapeau qu'elle fixa avec des épingles. De petits cheveux rebelles ressortaient de temps à autre de son chignon de fortune.

Sa mère montait les escaliers avec Georgiana quand la jeune fille descendit. Elles demeurèrent un instant surprises devant la tenue d'Angélique qui, d'ordinaire, ne se donnait guère la peine de se changer pour aller à cheval.

- Où allez-vous ? Demanda-t-elle toujours aussi amèrement.

Angélique leva les yeux vers elle et rencontra son regard.

- Père m'a demandé de l'accompagner… Si vous voulez de plus amples explications que je n'ai point, allez le lui demander directement.

Georgiana, qui savait parfaitement où leur père, allait supplia sa mère :

- Ho, maman, je veux y aller aussi ! Ce n'est pas juste !

- NON ! Rétorqua froidement Mrs Beckett, ce n'est point la place d'une jeune fille d'aller rendre hommage à d'autres gentlemen, surtout qui nous sont supérieurs… Et cela vaut pour vous aussi miss Angélique !

Les yeux verts d'Angélique se durcirent et elle répliqua entre les dents :

- Ne m'avez-vous jamais traité comme telle !?

Mrs Beckett n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui réponde, encore moins qu'on lui tienne tête, même de la part d'Angélique. Elle entrevit alors son époux qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la maison avec leur fils Ashley.

- Monsieur, je ne puis croire que vous nous désavouez à ce point ! Emmener une de nos filles et Angélique de surcroît ! Je ne puis croire que…

Mr Beckett avait remarqué qu'Angélique n'avait pas daigné tressaillir à l'offense que venait de lui faire sa mère. Il reposa son regard sur son épouse qui recula d'un pas sous le regard meurtrier que lui dépêchait Mr Beckett.

- Ma chère, soit Angélique nous accompagne, soit je ne rends pas visite aux Darcy. A vous de juger. Je vous laisse une minute. Il regarda sa montre. C'est parti.

Mrs Beckett, décontenancée, ne savait que faire, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Puis elle regarda tour à tour Georgiana et Angélique avant d'incliner la tête.

- Très bien, allez-y !

Elle reprit sa progression dans l'escalier et marmonna à Angélique quand elle passa à côté d'elle.

- Ne croyez pas triompher si facilement… Tant que votre père est là, très bien, mais quand il sera parti, je me vengerai pour ce que vous m'avez fait !

Angélique plissa les yeux et répondit sur le même ton :

- Qu'ai-je donc fait ? Je suis venue au monde ?

Sa mère ne sut que répondre et la quitta. Georgiana la regarda comme si elle était la peste personnifiée et suivit sa mère.

Ashley aida sa jeune soeur à monter sur sa monture. Victoria était venue la voir ainsi que Lucy dans la cour. Elles exigeaient que leur soeur détaillât tout pour le leur raconter après.

On partit.

Malgré le fait qu'elle montait en amazone, Angélique était devant les deux hommes. Elle était si bonne cavalière qu'elle ne semblait faire qu'un avec le cheval. Son père songea, non sans fierté, qu'elle était de ses filles la plus accomplie.

Moins d'une demi-heure de galop plus tard, ils atteignaient le parc du domaine. La jeune fille n'y était jamais venue. Elle s'en était toujours abstenue et aujourd'hui le regrettait. Le jardin, à la française, était magnifique. En face du château se trouvait une grande fontaine en or. On descendait quelques marches par deux escaliers symétriques qui menait à un chemin du quelle longeait deux parterres de fleurs… Son père et son frère l'avaient distancée mais elle ne s'en était point rendue compte.

D'une des fenêtres du premier étage, une jeune fille aux cheveux couleur du miel regardait leurs nouveaux visiteurs arrivés. Elle guettait son frère qui était parti plus de deux heures auparavant. Elle remarqua avec la plus grande admiration la cavalière qui se tenait derrière les deux hommes et qui semblait contempler le domaine. Sa tenue de Chasse n'était point très riche mais elle était jolie. A gauche de la cavalière se dressait une forêt. Soudain, juste devant la jeune cavalière apparut un gentleman monté sur un magnifique destrier noir.

Angélique avançait doucement avec sa jument pour avoir tout le loisir de contempler le domaine. Puis, il était apparu, elle ne sut jamais vraiment d'où. Il était arrivé à toute vitesse et n'avait évité Angélique que de peu. Sa jument, fière et fébrile, hennit et se cabra attirant ainsi l'attention des deux Mr Beckett.

Le désordre régna quelques instants des deux côtés mais Angélique - déstabilisée par le fait qu'elle montait en amazone – devait demeurer doublement attentive. Son agresseur, ce fut du moins ce qu'elle ressentit, dominait mal sa monture à cause de l'agitation de la jument d'Angélique. Elle entendit une voix d'homme, venant de son agresseur, hurler, fou de rage :

- Imbécile ! Si vous voulez me tuer, il faut le dire ! J'ai manqué de me rompre le cou !

Angélique, stupéfaite par cette déclaration, perdit sa concentration et lui jeta, elle aussi dans une colère noire :

- Et en plus vous avez l'audace de m'accuser ? M'agresser alors que je ne vous connais même pas !

- Vous n'aviez cas faire plus attention !

- Vous n'avez qu'à mieux tenir votre monture !

- Je suis certainement meilleur cavalier que vous !

- Voulez-vous parier ?

- Que non point, ce serait une pure perte de temps.

Angélique voulut rétorquer mais le cheval de son adversaire se cabra au moment où elle-même perdait l'équilibre sur sa selle. Avant qu'elle ait eu la moindre chance de le voir, la jeune fille reçut un violent coup de sabot sur la tempe qui lui fit perdre à moitié connaissance. Des points lumineux et noirs se mirent à danser devant ses yeux.

Les Butler et monsieur le comte, voyant des cavaliers s'approcher, s'étaient rendus dans le jardin dans l'intention de les y rencontrer. En arrivant près de la fontaine, ils virent, non sans stupeur, Lord Darcy qui luttait avec sa monture et une cavalière qui semblait en faire de même. Ils s'élancèrent rapidement en voyant la jeune fille blessée.

Angélique aperçut vaguement la silhouette de son frère au dessus de sa tête. Puis une voix, qu'elle aurait reconnu entre mille : son agresseur.

Elle sentait un goût métallique dans sa bouche et comprit que c'était du sang. Elle murmura, emplie de haine, avant de perdre connaissance :

- Je me vengerai !

Lady Darcy arrivait peu après en courrant. Elle aperçut le visage de la jeune cavalière et fut étonnée de constater qu'elle n'était guère plus vieille qu'elle-même. Son père ainsi que son frère vraisemblablement étaient penchés au dessus de la fine silhouette immobile. Le colonel Butler, le meilleur ami de Lord Darcy, essayait de calmer son ami qui semblait simplement furieux. Jamais encore, elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Lui, toujours si maître de lui. Elle regarda autour d'elle sans savoir vraiment quoi faire. Puis, décidée à savoir ce qui était passé par la tête de son frère, la jeune fille l'aborda :

- Vous sentez-vous bien ?

- Oui.

D'accord. Elle regarda Mr Peter, l'ami colonel de son frère, mais il haussa les épaules. Il ne comprenait pas non plus ce qu'il lui avait pris… S'en prendre à une jeune fille ! Sans doute ne l'avait-il point fait volontairement. Lady Darcy songea que la jeune cavalière ne nouerait pas beaucoup de lien amicaux avec sa famille et tout particulièrement avec son frère.

- Je suis vraiment confus de ce qu'il vient de se produire Mr Beckett… J'espère que votre fille se remettra vite.

- Le médecin est-il toujours à son chevet ? Demanda Ashley, plongé dans ses pensées.

Angélique était toujours inconsciente quand son frère l'avait portée et transportée dans une des chambres inoccupées du château. Lady Ellen, la fille de Sa Grâce, avait proposé de s'en occuper pendant que le médecin l'ausculterait.

Lord Darcy n'était guère reparu depuis qu'il les avait quitté dans le jardin, une demi-heure auparavant. Les deux Butler étaient eux aussi présent mais ils étaient un peu à l'écart, près des fenêtres. Le comte se tourna avec un sourire au coin des lèvres en direction de Mr Beckett :

- Ai-je bien entendu ? N'a-t-elle point dit qu'elle se vengerait ?

Mr Beckett, qui connaissait bien sa fille, pâlit et se tourna lui aussi vers son fils qui hocha la tête.

- C'est bien ce qu'elle a dit.

- Dieu du ciel ! Votre mère avait raison, je n'aurais point dû l'emmener !

Le comte rit de bon coeur.

- Ne vous en faites guère pour ces bagatelles, je ne lui en tiendrais point rancune, pour peu qu'elle s'en souvienne !

Ce fut au tour de Mr Ashley de sourire.

- Si Votre Grâce me permet, mais je puis prétendre mieux connaître Angélique que vous. Quand elle est en colère, et je peux vous assurer qu'elle l'était avant sa perte de connaissance, elle n'oublie rien ! Même en temps normal sa mémoire est titanesque mais… je suis désolé de vous le dire mais personne ne résiste à son courroux.

Mr Peter éclata de rire et chacun posa un regard surpris sur lui :

- Que je ne regrette pas d'être venu en Amérique ! Cela promet d'être festif ! J'imagine bien que votre fille monsieur, puisse être un oiseau rare et de caractère analogue, mais vous ne connaissez guère point non plus James comme je le connais. Il est persuadé que cette jeune fille s'est moquée de lui… Je pense que leurs retrouvailles vont être explosives !

Le comte fronça les sourcils et parut réfléchir. Chacun respecta son silence et il dit enfin :

- Je parlerai à mon fils dès que je le croiserai… Je ne veux pas que cette histoire aille plus loin, je suis déjà marri de la blessure de votre fille. Mr Beckett, il est hors de question que votre fille voyage actuellement, la distance si courte soit-elle. Je lui offre mon hospitalité et tous les soins dont elle aura besoin pour son bon rétablissement. Vous pourrez évidemment venir la visiter quand il vous plaira.

Il n'était pas dans les goûts d'Ashley de laisser seule sa soeur dans un pareil endroit où elle ne connaissait personne, et qui plus est blessé, mais son père lui fit comprendre d'un regard qu'il devait se taire. Il se tut donc.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, le médecin auscultait la jeune fille toujours inconsciente et faisait des grimaces de temps à autre, ce qui n'était pas sans inquiéter Ellen. Enfin, il fit boire une potion à la jeune fille, qui la déglutit tant bien que mal. Il pansa la plaie après lui avoir nettoyer le visage. Sans un mot, il sortit de la pièce après avoir fait un bref salue à la jeune fille.

Il entra dans le salon où tous les hommes étaient réunis à l'exception de Lord Darcy.

Il annonça que la blessure de Miss Beckett n'était pas sans lui imposer quelques inquiétudes. Le sabot de l'animal avait presque atteint l'oeil et il craignait qu'elle soit devenue aveugle. Sans cela déjà, la blessure était assez profonde et il fallait surveiller qu'elle reprenne rapidement connaissance. Si ce n'était point fait avant la tombée de la nuit…

- Quoi, s'écria Mr Beckett plus qu'inquiet, que lui arrivera-t-il ?

Le médecin posa son regard sage sur le père de la jeune fille et annonça alors qu'ils seraient en droit de craindre le pire.

Le soir était venu et Angélique n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance. Mr Beckett avait écrit à sa femme mais l'avait averti que si elle venait au domaine, il lui en coûterait. Victoria et Lucy furent atterrées par la terrible nouvelle. Mrs Beckett, qui attendait elle aussi avec anxiété les nouvelles de son mari, en revint à haïr Angélique.

- La peste soit sur cette maudite gamine qui ne fait que m'attirer des ennuis ! Je savais bien qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle se rende là-bas ! Morte ou vive, elle va m'entendre, croyez-moi !

Ses filles la regardaient avec sidération. Même Georgiana, qui avait en réalité toujours été jalouse de la beauté de soeur, ne la détestait point réellement et adressât au Seigneur une prière.

Angélique ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait l'impression qu'un troupeau de chevaux s'était réfugié dans sa tête et que, manque de place, ils fracassaient son crâne dans l'espoir vain de pouvoir sortir. La jeune fille voulut s'asseoir mal lui en prie. Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif et retomba sur les oreillers. Cette plainte réveilla le médecin qui somnolait depuis quelques heures déjà. Il n'y avait que lui dans la pièce. Il s'approcha d'Angélique et remarqua que ses yeux avaient suivi sa silhouette. Ainsi, elle ne serait point aveugle. La petite s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il sourit et lui expliqua qu'elle était dans le domaine des Hasbury, qu'elle…

Angélique essaya de se lever en serrant les dents. Le médecin n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle se levait ! Pour le quart des douleurs qu'elle devait ressentir, l'homme le moins douillet ne voudrait pas bouger de son lit… Elle risquait de se tuer en se levant si rapidement. Il essaya bien de la convaincre mais elle était aussi têtue que Lord Darcy et ce n'était pas peu dire ! Finalement, en dernier recours, il appela à l'aide. Des domestiques entrèrent ainsi, à la stupéfaction du médecin, que Lord Darcy en personne. Il regarda avec un haussement de sourcils la scène. Visiblement, il était étonné qu'elle montrât tant de détermination et de courage. Le jeune homme comprit le premier ce qu'elle voulait et fit au médecin, aussi impartial qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Elle veut simplement qu'on aille chercher son frère.

On vit donc quérir sur le champ Mr Beckett. Il sembla tout aussi surpris que le médecin de voir Lord Darcy dans la chambre de sa soeur mais il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire. Il s'approcha du lit d'Angélique et celle-ci, le reconnaissant, se calma aussitôt.

- Petite folle, vous auriez pu vous tuer en agissant aussi imprudemment.

- Je ne comprends rien… Ashley, j'ai si mal, ho ! Que va dire notre mère ?

Il essaya de l'apaiser mais rien n'y fit. Il ne savait point non plus comment Mrs Beckett allait accueillir Angélique à son retour.

Puis, la peur de la jeune fille disparut. Elle venait de se souvenir qui était responsable de tout cela. Elle ne lui était nullement nécessaire qu'on lui montrât son fauteur de trouble, elle le reconnaîtrait bien à sa voix… Elle eut presque envie de sourire.

Lord Darcy sortit de la chambre quelque peu troublé. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Il avait tout de suite compris qu'Angélique voulait voir son frère. Il avait été surpris en entrant de la voir se lever. Il avait lu sur son visage une résolution inébranlable malgré la douleur qu'elle ressentait et qui se reflétait sur son visage. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son coeur fut atteint. Il lui en voulut doublement s'étant juré de ne plus jamais aimer. Il soupira car, malgré toutes ses résolutions, le jeune lord savait parfaitement qu'il était responsable de ce qui était arrivé.

Mr Beckett père entrait peu après dans la chambre de sa fille. Celle-ci s'était de nouveau endormie mais d'un sommeil naturel et réparateur qui ne pouvait que lui être bénéfique. Le comte arriva sur ces contrefaits et le médecin annonça qu'Angélique n'était point aveugle. Pour le moment, rien n'était encore certain mais il était plutôt optimiste.

Quand le médecin se fut retiré, le comte déplora l'absence de son fils et Ashley crut de son devoir de l'avertir qu'il était déjà présent quand lui-même était entré.

Le lendemain matin, Angélique se leva doucement. Elle avait toujours la migraine mais ses jambes pouvaient la supporter. Elle avait faim mais en même temps, elle avait la nausée si bien qu'elle se demandait si elle pourrait avaler quelque nourriture que ce soit. Au moment où elle allait à la fenêtre ouvrir les rideaux pour laisser passer la lumière du soleil on frappa à sa porte. Surprise qu'on lui témoigne tant de respect elle ne répondit point et finalement la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille qu'Angélique n'avait encore jamais vue. Mais elle se douta qu'il s'agissait d'Ellen Darcy. Angélique ne pourrait que plus tard comparer Ellen à sa défunte mère dont plusieurs portraits étaient accrochés dans le château. Douce et calme, elle avait hérité de la grâce, de la beauté et de la bonté de sa mère. Elle lui ressemblait sur bien des points tant physiquement qu'intellectuellement. Elle avait un sourire éclatant et empli de gaieté. Elle riait souvent dans le cercle familial mais elle était timide et réservée dans le monde. On l'entendait peu mais elle savait placer une phrase ici et là, toujours d'à propos.

Ses cheveux de la couleur du miel étaient longs et bouclés dans son dos. Ses yeux bruns, comme son frère, n'exprimaient point la même chose. Seulement de la gentillesse mais aussi une intelligence certaine et l'importance de sa personne avec une grande modestie. Elle était assez grande. Agée d'à peine seize années, elle avait déjà un corps de femme aux formes harmonieuses sans exagération. Angélique songea qu'elle ne pouvait que s'en faire une amie. Elle pouvait se douter que de son côté, Ellen pratiquait la même évaluation sur elle. Mais son visage doux n'exprimait aucune émotion.

Toutefois, elle se disait qu'Angélique était plus belle encore qu'elle ne l'avait soupçonnée au premier regard. Elle avait les yeux verts comme des angéliques ou des émeraudes selon la luminosité et son humeur. D'où son prénom, elle le comprit aisément bien qu'elle ne parlât qu'un français fort approximatif. Ellen fut émerveillée par l'aisance naturelle avec laquelle Angélique se déplaçait, même blessée. La pâleur de son teint aujourd'hui maladif faisait ressortir le vert lumineux de ses yeux. Oui, elle non plus ne douta pas de s'en faire rapidement une amie.

- Bonjour, je suis…

- Ellen Darcy. Termina Angélique à sa place, oui je m'en doutais. Puis-je connaître le motif de votre visite à une heure aussi matinale ?

Il n'y avait rien de désagréable dans sa voix mais Elle aurait pu mal prendre la question d'Angélique, mais elle n'y prit même pas garde et répondit en haussant les épaules.

- J'ai su que vous aviez repris connaissance cette nuit, alors je suis venue prendre de vos nouvelles avant le déjeuner.

La jeune fille sourit et Angélique rit. Ce rire spontané et gai surpris Ellen mais elle se rendit compte que sa joie était communicative. Elle songea qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu personne rire de la sorte. C'était presque enchanteur.

- Je crois que nous allons bien nous attendre… Enfin, si ma modeste condition ne vous dégoûte pas !

Ellen rit à son tour :

- Au moins, vous avez le mérite d'être franche… Mais non, à moi aussi vous m'êtes sympathique. J'espère que nous deviendrons sous peu des amies ! Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs, voulez-vous que je vous fasse porter un déjeuner ?

Angélique sourit :

- Non, merci. Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais descendre manger avec vous. Ainsi, je ne serais point seule.

Ellen voulut protester en affirmant – non sans raison – que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, mais le front lisse et buté d'Angélique lui fit oublier ses objections.

Ainsi, bras dessus, bras dessous, elles descendirent à la salle à manger, après qu'Ellen lui ait prêté une robe.

Quand elles arrivèrent dans la salle, les conversations cessèrent et les regards se posèrent sur Angélique, qui, imperturbable marchait vers le comte et son père.

La jeune fille masquait bien ses attentions car elle avait déjà cerné quelles étaient les personnes qui se trouvaient dans la pièce. Il y avait son père et son frère, évidemment le comte, un jeune homme aussi beau que ténébreux qui fit frémir Angélique, une Lady emplie d'orgueil et deux gentlemen qui semblaient frères à leur ressemblance. Si l'un semblait taciturne et prétentieux, l'autre lui plut plus par sa physionomie avenante ainsi que ses sourires amicaux.

Angélique fit une brève révérence devant son père, qu'elle renouvela plus profondément devant le comte et lui dit :

- Je suis désolée de me présenter aussi tardivement mais ma migraine m'a empêché de marcher seule. Je suis heureuce que votre fille ait eu l'amabilité de me proposer son bras. Votre Grâce, vous m'avez sauvé la vie, je suis votre débitrice.

Tout le monde fut surpris par la douceur de sa voix.

- Vous ne nous devez rien mon enfant, votre accident ayant eu lieu sur nos terres, il était naturel que je vous fasse soigner. Mais je suis cependant satisfait de constater que vous vous rétablissez aussi vite.

- Je vous remercie mais je n'abuserai point plus longtemps de votre hospitalité. Je pense pouvoir rentrer chez moi d'ici la fin de la journée… Je me doute bien que vous n'avez point fini de vous installer, surtout après quinze années d'absence.

Tous tressaillirent à ses paroles mais ce fut Lady Eléonore qui se ressaisit la première.

- Miss Angélique, vous n'y pensez point ! Songez qu'une chute pourrait vous être fatale !

Angélique allait ouvrir la bouche pour rétorquer qu'elle ne comptait guère tomber mais son frère, qui la connaissait que trop bien, prit les devant.

- Angélique, vous devez voir le médecin après le déjeuner, attendons son verdict.

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Le compromis lui convenait… pour le moment.

Lord Darcy n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot mais il n'avait guère quitté Angélique des yeux.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, elle fut attirée par ce regard et ils s'observèrent un instant un silence, se jugeant l'un l'autre. Grand et fort, il pouvait en impressionner plus d'un. Les gestes emplis d'une grâce et d'une hauteur presque condescendante, Angélique ne pouvait nier qu'il avait un certain charme. Les cheveux bruns foncés, plus encore que les siens, et ses yeux noirs étaient remplis de froideur et d'une impassibilité qui déconcerta la jeune fille.

Cependant elle lut dans ses yeux une rancune contre elle. Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues quand elle comprit que c'était lui qui l'avait agressée la veille. L'incident en lui-même n'était nullement important, c'était surtout le fait qu'il l'ait insultée après et qu'il ne se soit point encore excusé. Elle décida donc qu'il ne méritait guère son attention.

Non point qu'Angélique fut prétentieuse, au contraire, le manque d'affection de sa mère avait accru sa défiance naturelle, mais elle avait toujours jugé les gens à la première rencontre pour savoir si oui ou non elle pourrait s'entendre avec. Si non, elle ne se donnait guère la peine de chercher à le connaître. C'est comme s'il n'existait pas. Et elle décida que Lord Darcy faisait maintenant parti de ces personnes.

Elle détourna le regard la première, non par crainte mais par dédain.

Angélique était assise entre son frère et sa nouvelle amie.

Le déjeuner commença.


	3. Rechute

_**ATTENTION : JE NE PEUX PAS REPONDRE A TOUT LE MONDE AUX COMMENTAIRES, J'EN SUIS DESOLEE... SI QUELQU'UN A UNE IDEE DU POURQUOI... BREF BONNE LECTURE**_

Le médecin lui interdit formellement de monter à cheval la quinzaine qui suivit. Angélique proposa alors de rentrer à pied mais là encore le médecin refusa. Quand il comprit la détresse de la jeune fille, il lui dit qu'ils verraient dans une semaine, si elle n'avait plus de vertige.

Angélique, qui n'avait point l'habitude d'être enfermée surtout en été, tournait en rond dans sa chambre. Son père et Ashley étaient rentrés chez eux et, sans Ellen, Angélique serait morte d'ennui. Pas une seule fois Lord Darcy ne lui adressa la parole. La jeune fille n'essayait point non plus de nouer le dialogue. Les deux amies passaient la plupart de leur journée dans la chambre attribuée à miss Beckett.

Elle recevait plusieurs fois par jour Peter et Adam qui venaient prendre de ses nouvelles. Quelques jours après son accident, Angélique discutait avec Ellen. Celle-ci se trouvait devant un piano et miss Beckett dessinait Ellen assise devant son instrument sans que celle-ci ne le soupçonne. Elle le peindrait peut-être plus tard.

- Je ne saisis guère pourquoi mon frère et vous semblez tant vous détester. Je sais qu'il peut paraître froid mais il y a un coeur en or… Si nous sommes en Amériques aujourd'hui, c'est bien grâce à lui ! Que d'attention il a à mon égard… avez-vous vu le piano qu'il m'a envoyé ? Père ne voulait plus jamais remettre les pieds céans, à cause de la mort de ma mère. Mais j'ai exprimé mon désir à James de venir y passer une année. Savez-vous, eh bien moins d'un mois plus tard, nous partions pour la Caroline du sud ! Je ne sais comment il s'y est pris, mais je ne puis que lui en rendre grâce.

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-il dans ma chambre et non dans la votre ?

Ellen soupira.

- Parce que l'ancien n'a point été enlevé, je ne sais, à vrai dire, plus pourquoi… Bah ! Dans cette pièce ou ailleurs, mes doigts sont les mêmes !

Angélique sourit. Ses pensées revenaient cependant sans cesse vers Lord Darcy et sur le moyen de se venger de sa méchanceté… A cet instant, Ellen lui en fournit l'idée :

- Ma chère, je sais que vous vous ennuyez, si vous le voulez, faites donc venir une de vos soeur pour vous tenir compagnie quand je suis occupée !

Les yeux d'Angélique s'agrandirent et brillèrent d'excitation mais pas pour les motifs que son amie supputait. Elle éclata de rire comme elle seule savait bien le faire et remercia Ellen.

Puis, retrouvant son calme aussi rapidement qu'était venue son excès de gaieté, la jeune fille s'assit devant l'écritoire de sa chambre, prit une plume qu'elle tailla, sortit une feuille et l'encre puis commença à écrire :

Au domaine de Berkeley

Le 19 juillet 1820 à dix heures du matin,

Ma chère mère,

Ne croyez point que je vous ai oubliée, ni vous ni mes soeurs. Sachez, si cela vous intéresse, que je me rétablie rapidement et que j'espère être de retour d'ici une petite semaine. Mais assez parlé de moi, sinon je sens d'ici que vous allez déchirer ma lettre avant de l'avoir terminée. Donc, je disais, ici tout est magnifique, presque trop. Mais je suis certaine que vous y seriez dans votre élément. C'est pourquoi, voyez comme vous me jugez mal et que les intérêts de la famille me touche aussi, l'on m'a proposé de faire venir une de mes soeurs afin qu'elle me divertisse quand Lady Darcy a ses cours ou ses entraînements au piano. J'ai accepté avec empressement, sans me montrer ingrate ne vous inquiétez pas, et j'ai tout de suite pensé à Georgiana. Elle pourra ainsi rencontrer Lord Darcy et lui parler toutes les journées qui nous séparent de nos retrouvailles. Je ne demande qu'une seule chose en contre parti de ce que je fais pour Georgiana : qu'elle n'essaye point de pervertir Lady Darcy et laissez-la moi pour amie. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Et qui sait, je pourrai peut-être influencer la soeur pour l'hymen du frère ! Si vous saviez comme ils sont proches.

Embrassez affectueusement mon père, mon frère et mes soeurs.

Angélique

Une fois cachetée, Ellen envoya sur le champ un domestique à la demeure des Beckett. Bientôt, Ellen dut la quitter et la jeune fille se remit devant son écritoire. Maintenant qu'elle était lancée… Elle écrivit à son amie Margaret.

A Berkeley House,

Le 19 juillet 1820 à dix heures quarante-cinq du matin.

Ma chère amie,

Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir négligé aussi longtemps ! J'espère au moins que l'on vous a narré l'infortune dont je fus victime la semaine passée. Ici, chez les Darcy, rien ne se passe. Enfin, je le suppose car je quitte bien rarement ma chambre. Je chancelle encore beaucoup ce qui, comme vous pouvez vous l'imaginer, m'agace prodigieusement. Le comte est un homme admirable. Bon et généreux, il me visite plusieurs fois par jour pour s'enquérir de ma santé. Et je le sens sincère. Quant à Lord Darcy… je n'ai point d'opinion. Il est beau, certes, mais elle est dissimulée par la froideur qu'il dégage et dont il accable son entourage. Ellen n'a cessé de me répéter qu'il est simplement solitaire et que jamais elle ne voudrait d'un autre frère que lui, toutefois je reste sceptique. Songez mon amie qu'il ne m'a pas une seule fois adressé la parole, même pour des formules de politesses. Peut-être est-il orgueilleux au point de ne point parler au gens en dessous de sa condition… Excusez-moi, je divague, le coup sur la tête ! (Imaginez-moi riant devant cette dernière phrase)

Que voulais-je vous dire d'autre ? Oui, je me suis liée d'amitié avec Lady Darcy. Elle a notre âge. Elle est jolie et elle est pleine de bonté. Elle est douce et calme et, ma chère, je m'en aperçois maintenant, nous sommes l'opposées l'une de l'autre. Nos caractères diffèrent-ils au point que ce soit justement cela qui nous rapproche ? Je ne saurais le dire.

Il y a dans la maison, deux autres frères, les Butler. L'aîné est aussi arrogant que stupide, je ne l'apprécie guère et cela est sans équivoque. Sait-il seulement éprouver des sentiments ? Je préfère même Lord Darcy, au moins, lui, je sais pourquoi il ne m'affectionne guère ! Je vous conterai cependant cette histoire plus tard. Le second est colonel dans l'armée britannique. Il ne porte heureusement jamais son uniforme sinon je crois que je le massacrerais sur place ! Que ne dis-je pas comme sottise ce jourd'hui ! Mais voyez-vous, malgré toute cette histoire, je garde ma bonne humeur. Je n'ai cependant qu'une hâte, rentrer chez moi. Je ne me sens guère à ma place ici, ils me jugent tous sans même me connaître. Je leur dois beaucoup et c'est, je pense, une des raisons pour laquelle je ne me sens pas à l'aise. Je sais parfaitement que jamais je ne pourrai prétendre pouvoir leur rentre la pareille. Que ne dis-je pas ? Revenons au colonel de l'armée. Jolie garçon, il vous plairait… même s'il me semble qu'il a une inclination certaine pour Ellen… Bah, à chaque jour suffit sa peine. Il y a aussi avec eux, et si j'ai bien tout compris, une comtesse veuve et sans le sou… Lady Eléonore, soeur de la mère d'Ellen qui a pris en main son éducation et qui vivrait au crochet de son beau-frère. Elle est je pense la plus exécrable personne de cette demeure. Je crains pis que de m'être indifférente, je la haie ! Au moins un sentiment que je ne dénigre point à la légère.

Répondez-moi rapidement d'autant plus que Georgiana va venir au château… Pour me tenir compagnie. Je me languis de ma liberté.

Affectueusement,

Angélique Beckett_._

Angélique relut une fois la missive, rit de ses propres mots avant de cacheter la lettre. Elle sortit de sa chambre et demanda à un domestique d'apporter la lettre à miss Mitchell. On lui répondit que cela serait fait dans les plus brefs délais. Toujours peu habituée à être servie de la sorte, Angélique esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire, le remercia, et retourna dans sa chambre.

Peu avant le dîner, Angélique reçut une réponse de sa mère. Elle avait daigné lui répondre, pour la première fois de sa vie. La lettre était courte et disait principalement ceci :

Je suis heureuse ma chère Angélique que vous soyez devenue si raisonnable. Ce coup sur la tête vous aura finalement été d'un grand secours ainsi qu'à nous tous. Georgiana est si heureuse qu'elle en a pleurer […] Votre soeur arrivera dans le courant de l'après-dîner […] Et bien entendu, vous pourrez garder votre amie Lady Darcy. Une relation comme celle-là ne se dédaigne pas. Georgiana a pour ordre de vous tenir à l'oeil, juste au cas où votre prudence nouvelle ne serait que passagère… Cependant, je tiens à ce que vous me fassiez un rapport le plus rapidement possible.

Elle en rajoutait encore une demie page avant de conclure, en sous-entendu, qu'elle ferait mieux de bien se conduire sinon ce n'était pas la peine de revenir. Angélique en rit avant de jeter la lettre.

Ellen avait fini par remarquer qu'Angélique ne parlait que rarement de sa mère. Elle ne lui en fit cependant point la moindre réflexion car elle commençait à connaître la jeune fille. Même si elle était la gaieté même, cela ne dispensait d'excès de colère auxquels personne n'avait encore résisté. Elle se mit au piano et Angélique recommença à dessiner.

- Ho, dit-elle alors qu'Ellen terminait le premier morceau, j'ai pris la liberté d'écrire une lettre à mon amie Margaret, cela ne vous dérange pas j'espère ?

- Non, non ma chère, tant que vous serez céans, faites comme chez vous ! Je suis tellement heureuse d'être devenue votre amie. Quand doit arriver votre soeur ?

- Georgiana devrait arriver dans le courant de l'après-dîner. Je ne sais à quelle heure exactement.

Les deux amies sortirent pour aller dîner. Angélique avait gardé ses croquis car elle comptait s'installer dans le jardin après le repas pour prendre l'air. Au milieu de l'escalier, que les deux jeunes filles descendaient, Angélique eut une violente douleur dans la tête qui la fit crier. Elle lâcha ses dessins et s'agenouilla, la tête dans ses mains, au milieu de l'escalier. Elle voyait des étoiles entre des points noirs qui dansaient entre ses cils la jeune fille entendait Ellen lui parler mais elle fut incapable d'en saisir le sens. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues sans qu'elle y prenne garde et elle se mit à trembler sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ces messires James et Peter entrèrent dans la maison à cet instant et ce fut Darcy qui les aperçut le premier. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil de la porte, regarda sa soeur et leur invitée puis fronça les sourcils. Peter, qui lui parlait toujours, finit par comprendre que son ami ne l'écoutait plus guère et lui demanda ce qu'il se passait. James ne prit point la peine de répondre et s'élança à grands pas tranquilles dans l'escalier.

- James, ho James, vous êtes enfin rentré !

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le jeune Lord à sa soeur sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse dans sa voix, comme à l'accoutumée.

- Je ne sais pas… Elle… elle allait bien mais soudain, elle a crié de douleur et elle s'est assise. Je ne parviens point à la faire parler !

James Darcy s'agenouilla devant Angélique et l'obligea à redresser la tête.

Jamais il n'avait vu qui que ce soit d'aussi pâle. Un mince filet de sang coulait de sa bouche et ses yeux verts à demi fermés étaient injectés de sang. Peter, qui se tenait maintenant juste derrière Lord Darcy, s'exclama :

- Ho mon Dieu !

- Ce n'est guère le moment de jurer mon ami, dit froidement Lord Darcy en conservant son sang-froid habituel. Allez plutôt prévenir mon père qu'il fasse quérir immédiatement le médecin s'il vous plaît. Quant à vous, Ellen, ressaisissez-vous, je vais devoir quérir votre aide. Ouvrez-moi le chemin et son lit que je l'y dépose tranquillement.

Il n'avait en réalité absolument pas besoin d'elle, mais il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne pour se ressaisir. A présent qu'il était seul, un éclair d'angoisse traversa son visage. James prit son mouchoir et essuya le sang qui coulait de la bouche de la jeune fille. Il s'adressa alors à Angélique :

- Ecoutez-moi, je sais que vous souffrez mais il faut que vous me répondiez. Je dois savoir où votre douleur est le moins supportable…

Il n'obtint point de réponse.

- Je vous en prie, la sollicita-t-il, je vous sais plus courageuse ! Ouvrez les yeux au moins…

Angélique, très loin dans le néant où tout n'était que détresse et douleur, percevait cette voix qu'elle savait devoir haïr mais, pour le moment, elle n'y parvenait pas. Cependant, son instinct lui disait qu'elle devait obéir. Avec toute la volonté du monde, la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et posa son regard douloureux sur Lord Darcy.

- Ne vous inquiétez point, le médecin va venir. Je vais vous transporter dans votre chambre mais je vous interdis de perdre connaissance… Votre mort rendrait folle de chagrin ma soeur.

Le jeune lord anglais lut dans son regard qu'elle avait compris et il y vit aussi la volonté inébranlable que la nuit de l'accident. Pas celle de rester en vie mais celle d'une fille têtue, qui ne voulait pour rien au monde peiner son amie.

La jeune fille laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsqu'il la porta et sa tête tomba dans le vide. Il fut surpris de la trouver aussi légère, puis se débrouilla pour que la tête d'Angélique reste calée sur son torse et il la monta dans sa chambre.

Lorsque le médecin arriva, James était seul avec Angélique dans la chambre les autres attendaient dehors. Lord Darcy s'éclipsa seulement à cet instant : il n'avait plus rien à faire céans.

Une fois dans ses appartements, James donna un coup de pied rageur dans le lit. Son coeur avait flanché ! Il ne regrettait en rien de l'avoir secourue, l'inverse n'eut point été digne d'un gentleman, cependant, il ne désirait qu'une seule chose : qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Comment ne plus lui adresser la parole maintenant ?

Près du comte, le médecin hochait la tête.

- Le sang qui s'était répandu dans le cerveau lors de l'accident, je ne sais pourquoi, ressort par la bouche et le nez.

- Mais, elle va bien ?

- Pour tout vous dire, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je ne doute pas qu'elle souffre mille morts mais elle devrait déjà être morte. Lord Darcy lui a sans doute sauvé la vie en l'empêchant de sombrer dans ce que nous appelons le coma. Si elle passe la fin de la nuit, elle devrait être tirée d'affaire. Les peu de cas similaires qui m'ont été donné de voir garantisse le bon rétablissement du patient. Sa convalescence va être longue mais elle s'en sortira… Si elle passe la nuit.

Georgiana arriva pour l'heure du thé. Elle prit des nouvelles de sa soeur, la visita une fois mais la vue du sang l'indisposait et elle préféra s'installer. Lord Darcy et Butler avaient regardée avec stupeur le manque de compassion de Georgiana pour sa soeur cadette.

Sinon l'installation de la soeur d'Angélique se passa bien même si la jeune fille réclamait constamment l'attention. Lord Darcy, très obligeant avec elle à la demande de son père, ne manqua cependant point de se forger une opinion sur cette jeune personne. Il sentait qu'elle se croyait supérieure à son frère et à ses soeurs particulièrement. Jeune fille accomplie, elle venait d'atteindre sa vingtième année. Elle joua du piano et Lord Darcy songea qu'elle n'avait sans nul doute aucun talent malgré ses prétentions. Elle pourrait y être douée si elle n'avait pas cette suffisance chaque fois qu'elle s'installait devant l'instrument. Elle savait chanté mais sa voix était aigre et c'était tout juste si elle arrivait à reproduire la gamme justement. Ses manières se voulaient naturelles mais elle semblait presque extravagante et sans grâce aucune. Elle avait le pas lourd, mais elle dansait particulièrement bien, ce qui échappait à l'entendement de tout le monde, même de sa mère.

Grande comme son père, menue comme sa mère, elle avait les yeux gris d'icelui. Blonde comme les blés, ses cheveux étaient une parure naturelle que sa mère entretenait avec un soin particulier. Ils étaient cependant raides de nature et lourd mais fins et doux comme de la soie. Elle tenait cette dernière particularité de sa mère. Hautaine, elle regardait ce qui l'entourait avec un dédain mêlé de mépris… Sauf quand on recevait des gens plus importants qu'elle. Elle se montrait alors douce comme un agneau.

Elle était assez jolie et polie mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Angélique l'avait fait venir.

Angélique passa la nuit et on entendit de nouveau son rire cristallin le lendemain midi. Georgiana resta quelques minutes au chevet de sa soeur et la remercia :

- Je dois avouer que vous êtes très forte et que vous semblez vraiment malade. Sachez que je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous faites pour moi ce jourd'hui !

A peine eut-elle les yeux tournés qu'Angélique leva les siens au ciel.

Elle ne quitta son lit que deux jours plus tard après avoir reçut la réponse de Margaret.

**A Mitchell Lodge, **

**Le 21 juillet 1820 à midi.**

**Ma chère amie, **

**Sachez tout d'abord que tout le comté parle de ce qui vous est arrivé. Comme je vous plains ! Mon piano est bien silencieux tout à coup. J'aimerais vous rendre visite mais je ne sais si je puis me le permettre. Je serai brève dans cette lettre car il m'est l'heure d'aller dîner. Il paraîtrait que vous avez fait une rechute, ma pauvre enfant ! Vous me trouvez bien calme sans doute devant votre infortune mais je ne puis rien y faire. Je relativise la chose en me disant que vous êtes entre les meilleures mains du comté. Savez vous ce que j'ai appris ce matin ? Le bal que devait donner mes parents pour y inviter les Darcy et les Butler a finalement été repoussé par le comte. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, Sa Grâce participerait volontiers à notre réception mais pas tant que vous ne serez point rétablie ma chère ! Vous voyez qu'ils ne sont pas si terribles qui vous vous l'imaginiez. Ainsi, ne vous en déplaise, chacun suit votre mal avec attention. Vous êtes devenue le coeur du comté.**

**Affectueusement,**

** Margaret Mitchell**

Angélique se leva alors et passa plusieurs heures devant une fenêtre à contempler le paysage. Elle ne vit point sa soeur revenir à cheval d'une promenade en compagnie de Lord Darcy et Lord Butler. Toute à ses contemplations, elle ne vit point non plus le ténébreux Lord Darcy l'apercevoir et l'observer un instant de son oeil pénétrant.

Le soir, elle soupait encore seule dans sa chambre mais elle promit de paraître à table dès le lendemain matin.

Ce qu'elle fit d'ailleurs. Ellen vint la chercher et sourit en la voyant déjà prête.

- Seriez-vous pressée de sortir ?

Angélique sourit.

- Je ne puis rien vous cacher ! Maintenant, si nous allions déjeuner ?

Les deux amies descendirent et Angélique s'installa à la droite du comte.

La jeune fille resta discrète mais elle était touchée par la considération qu'il lui témoignait tous.

Ils avaient terminé de manger et presque tout le monde avait quitté la pièce. Elle allait suivre Georgiana et Ellen mais, à la porte, elle se ravisa et lui murmura :

- J'arrive.

Elle se mit en face de Lord Darcy qui finissait son café avec le journal en main. Angélique fit une brève révérence et le remercia.

- Je me souviens ce que vous avez fait pour moi ce jour-là. Vous m'avez sauvée et je n'aurai pas assez du reste de la vie qu'il me reste grâce à vous pour m'acquitter de cette dette. Alors monsieur, je vous dois la vie.

Lord Darcy, stupéfait, ne sut que répondre. Non qu'il n'était point habitué aux compliments mais il fut surpris par la sincérité de ceux-ci, surtout de la bouche de cette indomptable.

Il la vit sourire, heureuse simplement de vivre. Il comprit alors ce qui l'avait tant attiré chez elle au premier regard : sa liberté. Peu de personne encore dans ce bas monde connaissait le véritable sens de la liberté. Il en connaissait l'amer déception, quand on croit être libre mais qu'on ne l'est pas. Elle, elle savait ce qu'était le prix de cette indépendance le jeune aristocrate ne savait d'où venait cette douleur qui se lisait au fond de son incroyable regard mais il était certain qu'elle avait vécu des choses peu communes. Evidemment, il ne soupçonnait pas à quel point ils étaient semblables tous les deux… Du moins, pas encore.

Angélique rejoignit son amie et sa soeur, qui, toutes deux aussi stupéfaites que Lord Darcy, la regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

Quand elles furent seules, Angélique haussa les épaules.

- Quoi ? Je n'apprécie guère d'avoir tort, c'est un fait, mais je n'ai point la prétention ni l'orgueil de ne pas savoir reconnaître mes torts. Lord Darcy m'a sauvée, mon éducation et ma raison m'ont poussée à le remercier. Je ne vois pas ce que cela à de si étonnant.

Peu après, Angélique écrivait à Margaret que Lady Ellen serait ravie de la voir en sa demeure tant pour rendre visite à Angélique que pour la rencontrer. La jeune fille écrivit aussi à son père en lui demandant aussi de dire à leur mère que pour le moment tout se passait bien pour elles et que Georgiana participait fréquemment aux promenades de ces messieurs dans le parc. En bref, tout était au mieux.

Dans l'après-dîner, Lady Ellen, Angélique et Georgiana faisaient des travaux d'aiguilles dans un salon vert. Angélique avait cependant délaissé la couture et elle dessinait. Elle ne savait où étaient ses premiers dessins et n'osa pas le demander à Ellen. Lady Eléonore s'était jointe quelques instants après aux jeunes ladies. Elle demanda à Angélique, qu'elle connaissait moins bien que Georgiana :

- Jouez-vous du piano miss ?

Comprenant qu'on s'adressait à elle, la jeune fille releva la tête du portrait qu'elle faisait de sa soeur pour répondre :

- Ho, non madame. Je ne m'y essaie que rarement. Je n'ai point le don de la musique et comme je n'ai aucune prétention, je préfère l'écouter. Georgiana est infiniment plus douée.

Sa soeur lui sourit :

- Vous exagérez comme toujours Angélique… Maman dit que vous auriez pu devenir une excellente pianiste si vous n'étiez point si paresseuse. Elle se tourna vers Lady Eléonore. Mais sans fausse modestie, il est vrai que j'aime le piano, c'est un exercice plaisant ainsi que le chant.

- Ho, dit alors Lady Darcy, nous jouerons alors à quatre mains si cela vous dit.

- Pardonnez-moi mais je n'ai encore jamais joué ainsi…

Angélique sourit mais ne dit rien. Sa soeur était peut-être prétentieuse mais elle savait cependant parfaitement qu'elle était horriblement mauvaise lorsqu'il fallait faire équipe. Elle était trop vaniteuse et égoïste. Elle vola donc à l'aide de sa soeur, en apparence :

- Georgiana, Lady Ellen est une excellente musicienne. Vous pouvez vous entraîner avec elle et ce soir ou demain vous nous présenterez un morceau… Je suis certaine qu'Ellen en serait enchantée.

La soeur lui envoya un regard assassin mais trop tard pour se retirer, Ellen s'était déjà levée.

- Mais c'est une idée merveilleuse ! Ha, je nous vois déjà ce soir, venez chère miss Georgiana…

Elle ne lui laissa pas le loisir de lui répondre, elle la prit par la main et l'entraîna au dehors. Quand elles furent sorties, Angélique ne put contenir son rire plus longtemps, ce qui indigna fort Lady Eléonore. Heureusement, un domestique se présenta ce qui dispensa Angélique de répondre.

Miss Margaret Mitchell était arrivée et elle désirait voir miss Angélique.

Les quatre jeunes filles se retrouvèrent bientôt dans la chambre d'hôte utilisée par Angélique. Georgiana n'aimait point beaucoup Margaret car elle était jolie et riche de plus, elle était joyeuse comme Angélique et, quoique plus calme, elle aimait le grand air.

Lady Ellen discuta un long moment avec Margaret et les deux jeunes filles s'estimèrent satisfaites l'une de l'autre même si elles comprirent qu'hors leur amie commune miss Beckett, elles ne se seraient certainement jamais autant rapprochées. Cela eut été dommage. Elles remercièrent donc en pensée Angélique. Georgiana et Ellen les quittèrent une demi-heure plus tard. Angélique demanda à Lady Ellen si cela la dérangeait si Margaret utilisait son piano. Elle n'avait pas osé demander elle-même par politesse. Lady Ellen sourit et lui dit que son piano était à sa disposition.

Elles allaient faire une promenade avec Sa Grâce et Adam Butler à cheval le long de la rivière. Lord Darcy et l'autre Lord Butler auraient dû les accompagner mais au dernier moment, Lord Darcy renonça à la promenade, il devait rédiger des lettres pour ses affaires.

Son ami lui proposa de rester car il connaissait les plans de son ami. Angélique eut été surprise si on lui avait dit qu'il avait renoncé à la promenade pour la voir. Par le tableau que faisait Georgiana de sa soeur Angélique, Peter fut convaincu que la soeur aînée d'Angélique n'était qu'une pimbêche prétentieuse et vaniteuse. Elle n'était cependant pas sans charme mais elle n'avait, lui le savait, aucune chance de se faire aimer de James. Une des qualités que devait avoir pour lui une femme accomplie était justement la modestie. Il sourit… Entre une soeur qui avait attiré son attention mais il ne voulait le reconnaître et une autre qui voulait se faire aimer de lui, Peter ne regrettait vraiment pas de l'avoir accompagné aux Amériques. Et ils n'étaient là que depuis dix jours.

Ils accompagnèrent les deux jeunes filles à leur monture, escortés par du comte et de Lord Genth.

Ellen demanda au bout d'un moment à Georgiana :

- Angélique est-elle si mauvaice que cela en musique ? Elle m'a pourtant semblé savante en ce domaine.

Voyant que tous l'observaient et attendaient sa réponse elle décida de ne point trop dénigrer sa soeur tout en ne la valorisant pas non plus. Elle choisit une semi vérité.

- A vrai dire, je ne sais. Angélique passe la plupart de ses journées dehors, à cheval, à lire ou bien encore chez miss Mitchell. Je ne me souviens guère de l'avoir déjà entendue jouer du piano… elle n'a jamais beaucoup apprécié les contraintes et le piano, l'exercice, est un travail fastidieux. Mais je ne pourrais vous en dire plus ma chère Ellen. Par ailleurs, l'on m'a rapporté que Margaret jouait à merveille bien qu'elle ne se produise que rarement.


	4. Talents cachés

_MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES, CONTINUEZ, CA ME TOUCHE BEAUCOUP ! _

_ARIELEV EN PARTICULIER, J'ADORE TES IDEES, N'HESITE PAS A ME LES DIRE… MAIS BON, CETTE HISTOIRE EST TERMINEE D'ETRE ECRITE^^_

_BONNE ANNEE A TOUS_

Dès qu'ils furent tous partis, Angélique, surexcitée – car même chez Margaret il n'y avait point un aussi beau piano – s'assit devant l'instrument, et savoura chaque instant avant de commencer à jouer. Margaret la regardait debout devant la fenêtre en se disant que l'homme qu'elle épouserait aurait beaucoup de chance. Certes, elle le ferait tourner en bourrique, mais de quelle que classe sociale dont il soit apparenté, il n'aurait point à rougir de son épouse. Margaret demanda :

- Je ne sais si…

- Chut, la coupa son amie, savourez donc cet instant !

Miss Mitchell sourit et se tut.

Dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre d'Angélique, Lord Darcy et Butler s'avançaient, calmes et sereins.

- Pourquoi ne point lui avoir rendu plus tôt ses dessins ?

Le jeune Lord ne répondit point et lui tendit un croquis :

- Regardez, la finesse des traits et leur exactitude. Vous vous souvenez de ce soir là, la veille de sa rechute. Nous jouions aux cartes. Elle a si bien reproduit la scène qu'on peut deviner que j'avais un mauvais jeu en main. Néanmoins, pas une seule fois je n'ai senti son regard sur moi… Pourtant vous savez que je suis sensible à ce genre de sollicitude.

Son ami hocha la tête.

James l'arrêta avec son bras et écouta scrutant les alentours.

- Mais qu'est-ce que…

- CHUT ! Ecoutez !

C'est alors qu'il l'entendit. L'instrument, le piano qui se trouvait dans la chambre d'Angélique. Il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait produire un son aussi beau et harmonieux. Ils s'approchèrent silencieusement de la chambre dont la porte était restée entrouverte.

- Ellen serait-elle déjà rentrée ? Demanda Peter aussi bas que possible.

Son ami secoua la tête.

- Non, et cela m'ennuie de l'avouer mais elle n'a point ce talent.

- Pensez-vous que ce soit miss Georgiana ?

- Non plus. Je pense qu'il s'agit plutôt de miss Mitchell. Souvenez-vous de ce que nous a dit miss Georgiana ce tantôt.

C'est alors que les voix d'Angélique et de Margaret retentirent.

- Je ne sais si… commença une voix féminine qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

- Chut, la coupa son amie, savourez donc cet instant !

Tous deux reconnurent dans la seconde intervention la voix de miss Angélique. James eut un sourire satisfait, il avait raison…

Margaret reprit peu après.

- Vous ne savez pas du tout où peuvent bien se trouver vos dessins ?

- Non… répondit Angélique qui pour le moment n'en avait rien à faire.

Lord Darcy s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Un affreux doute l'envahit… Son ami s'en rendit compte et demanda :

- Est-ce parce que miss Mitchell joue Sonate au clair de lune à merveille alors que vous-même avez peiné qui vous rend si pâle ?

Il secoua la tête :

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit miss Margaret qui joue si bien…

Comme pour lui donner raison, Margaret demanda encore :

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir jouer plus tôt ? Je me doute qu'avoir cet instrument dans votre chambre à longueur de journée n'ait guère été aisé…

Angélique sourit.

- Je dois avouer que j'ai manqué de m'y installer et plus d'une fois…

La jeune fille termina le morceau avant de continuer.

- … mais la peur que Georgiana me découvre a été plus forte que ma curiosité. Encore, Ellen n'aurait rien dit si je le lui avais demandé mais il y a d'autres personnes dans cette maison dont je ne réponds guère aussi bien que de Lady Darcy.

- Je comprends bien, mais il reste dans la maison Lord Darcy et son ami Lord Butler, s'ils entraient…

Angélique eut un rire suffisant.

- Je crois que vous me surestimer. Lord Darcy ne m'a jamais adressé la parole. J'ai failli mourir à cause de son inattention et lui est persuadé que c'est moi qui aie tort dans cette histoire. Il est trop imbu de sa personne pour s'abaisser à parler à une femme de surcroît de ma condition si inférieure à la sienne.

- Vous ne l'aimez pas beaucoup à ce que je vois.

Angélique soupira et réfléchit.

- Non, on ne peut guère dire que je ressente des sentiments méprisables à son égard. Je ne me suis jamais posée la question en réalité. Non, pour le moment nous sommes en guerre froide, même s'il m'a certainement sauvé la vie après y avoir attenté, mais je ne le méprise pas. Si Ellen n'était pas là, peut-être mes sentiments envers son frère seraient différents mais…

La jeune fille s'arrêta là et Margaret comprit qu'elle ne saurait rien de plus.

- Ho, je vous en prie, jouer ce morceau que j'adore, vous savez, de Mr Van Beethoven, Presto ou je ne sais plus quoi…

Angélique comprit et commença la magnifique mélodie avec autant de difficulté qu'un nourrisson tétant son lait.

Au début de l'autre morceau, les deux jeunes hommes s'éloignèrent. Une fois seuls, Peter remarqua les dents serrées de son ami et compris qu'elle l'avait vexée. Mais il songea qu'il l'avait bien cherché et qu'Angélique avait été assez objective dans l'ensemble.

Mais il se trompait sur le sujet du courroux de son ami. Lord Darcy était agacé non par l'antipathie qu'il inspirait à la jeune fille mais par les qualités qu'il découvrait chaque jour plus nombreuses. Elle se rapprochait dangereusement de l'idéal de la femme accomplie à son avis. Il ne l'aimait pas. Au contraire il la haïssait. D'être aussi forte, d'être aussi vulnérable, aussi intelligente et aussi modeste… Cela ne pouvait durer.

Il sortit sans un mot de la pièce et se dirigea vers les écuries. Peter ne le suivit pas, il le connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il préférait être seul. Au détour d'un couloir du rez-de-chaussée, Lord Darcy vit Angélique et s'arrêta pour ne point être vu d'elle. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, elle se croyait seule. La jeune malade soupira, essaya de reprendre du courage et se massa les tempes. La douleur depuis une heure recommençait à être insoutenable. Elle se laissa un instant abattre avant de reprendre son chemin, la tête haute, sans qu'aucune trace de douleur ne transperce son visage pourtant pâle.

Il soupira à son tour et partit dans la forêt afin de se changer les idées.

Ce soir-là, Lord Darcy avait repris toute sa froideur et son orgueil hautain. Cependant, à la fin du repas, alors que l'on avait dressé les tables de jeux et qu'Angélique s'était installée à l'écart pour lire, Lord Darcy s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à ses côtés. La jeune fille, surprise, ferma son livre. James lui tendit alors ses dessins.

- Je les avais oubliés, veillez m'excuser. Cet après-dîner, j'ai voulu vous les rapporter mais vous sembliez si occupée avec miss Mitchell que je n'ai point osé vous déranger.

Angélique blêmit et posa son regard vert indéfinissable sur Lord Darcy. Celui-ci frémit intérieurement mais un sourire moqueur apparaissait aux coins de ses lèvres au moment où Angélique se demandait s'il avait entendu leur conversation… Apparemment oui.

Puis elle comprit autre chose, plus inquiétante à son avis : Il savait qu'elle jouait plutôt bien au piano !

Il se leva, ravi de l'avoir à ce point déstabilisée et quitta la pièce, suivi de peu par Angélique. On avait suivi la scène de loin mais Georgiana craignait le commencement des ennuis. Ce en quoi, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

Elle écrivit donc le lendemain à sa mère pour lui raconter la scène de la veille. Celle-ci répondit que tant qu'Angélique ne faisait point blêmir Lord Darcy, il n'y avait rien à craindre. Georgiana soupira d'aise et se rendit chez sa soeur pour la saluer comme elle le faisait tous les matins depuis son arrivée. Elle croisa Ellen devant la porte de la chambre d'Angélique et lui dit que le médecin était avec elle. Elles attendirent donc dans le silence. Par les bruits de couloirs et les minutes qui passaient, le reste de la famille de Lady Ellen arriva, Lord Darcy compris.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Angélique sortit un large sourire illuminant son visage. Elle s'écria en regardant Ellen :

- Je peux rentrer chez moi, je suis presque complètement guérie !

Tout le monde la félicita et la bonne humeur régna un long moment. Seuls deux personnes ne partageaient point l'allégresse générale. Lord Darcy, que le rire d'Angélique avait surpris, se montrait toujours aussi froid et distant qu'à l'ordinaire. Et l'autre était évidemment Georgiana qui n'avait point encore terminé sa mission. Elle commençait à comprendre que séduire Lord Darcy se révèlerait plus ardu qu'elle ne se l'était alors figuré. Il était toujours si froid, si distant, mais parallèlement toujours si poli, courtois… Gentleman. Elle ne pouvait pas encore partir !

Le comte finit par dire à Angélique :

- Miss, pour fêter votre rétablissement, je vous invite tous à dîner. Je vais faire dépêcher un messager chez vos parents… Demain midi, cela vous convient-il ?

Angélique fit une brève révérence, toujours souriante :

- Parfait pour moi Votre Grâce mais je ne sais si je suis digne de tant d'attention. Vous avez déjà tant fait pour moi !

Le comte songea que cette petite était la grâce même… Une idée traversa son esprit, ce qui le fit sourire.

Le lendemain à l'heure du déjeuner, la famille Beckett arrivait en calèche par les routes menant au domaine. Mrs Beckett sortit la première et, après avoir salué leur hôte, elle prit Georgiana dans ses bras et salua froidement sa deuxième fille sans même s'enquérir de sa santé. Angélique ne s'en formalisa point à son habitude et elle se tournait déjà vers son père en lui décochant un magnifique sourire. Les Darcy regardèrent les retrouvailles avec stupeur. Mrs Beckett ne semblait guère affectionner sa fille. Chacun rentra alors et James remarqua qu'Angélique restait seule à l'arrière. Son père discutait avec le sien, Ellen était avec Georgiana et Lady Eléonore. Peter, avec Adam, Ashley et lui-même, et les deux soeurs cadettes caquetaient comme des poules de basse-cour puis roucoulèrent devant la richesse de la maison. Il vit Angélique les regarder s'éloigner, poser son regard sur le sol, avoir un sourire non point résigné mais presque amusé et, enfin, elle les suivit de son pas léger, comme si tout était redevenu parfaitement normal.

Heureusement pour elle, Angélique ne fut point placée à côté de sa mère ni de Georgiana mais elle était entre Ellen et Lord Butler. Aussi, la jeune fille passa un agréable moment. Peter était cultivé, loin d'être sot et possédait de plus l'art de la discussion. James se trouvait exactement en face de la jeune fille et à côté de Georgiana qui minaudait sans cesse. Mrs Beckett ventait les qualités de sa fille aînée et elle la comparait sans cesse à Angélique, rabaissant continuellement la jeune fille. Mr Beckett ne disait rien mais on voyait qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Ellen trouva que la mère d'Angélique était une femme exécrable, elle comprit alors pourquoi son amie n'en parlait jamais. Elle vit que James les observait tour à tour. Son visage était aussi impénétrable qu'à l'ordinaire même si pour ceux qui le connaissaient bien, on percevait un pli de colère aux coins de ses yeux. Lord Darcy fut sincèrement admiratif du calme et du détachement manifeste d'Angélique aux propos de sa mère. Il se demandait comment elle pouvait seulement tolérer que sa mère dise autant de calomnies à son sujet en sa présence de surcroît.

Puis le dîner s'acheva enfin et l'on passa au salon où les tables de jeux avaient été dressées.

Peter, Ashley, Adam et James s'assirent à une table et Lady Eléonore à une autre avec Ellen, Georgiana et Mrs Beckett.

Victoria et Lucy passaient à l'une et à l'autre des tables. Angélique s'était assise sur un divan et terminait un dessin qu'elle avait commencé une semaine plus tôt. Le comte et Mr Beckett discutaient assis un peu en retrait.

Soudain, la table de jeux des femmes s'anima et l'on s'exclama qu'Ellen avait trop de chance. Lady Eléonore en profita pour demander à Lady Ellen de se mettre devant le piano, la pièce étant trop silencieuse. La musique aiguillerait les coeurs.

- Volontiers ma tante, mais qui prendra ma place à la table ?

- Moi ! S'exclama Lucy en s'approchant d'un bond de Lady Darcy, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Le comte, qui avait suivi la discussion, rit :

- Mrs Beckett, vous avez là une créature très vive ! J'aime la spontanéité chez la jeunesse.

- Votre Grâce est trop aimable de me présenter la fougue de ma fille sous des termes aussi innocents. Mais qu'elle se rassure, je veillerai personnellement à ce que cette enfant perde sa témérité avant son mariage.

Elle assena un regard assassin à sa fille cadette.

Victoria s'était installée à côté d'Angélique et la regardait dessiner le portrait d'Ellen. Voyant l'admiration dans les yeux de sa soeur, Angélique lui expliqua :

- Je veux le terminer avant de partir. Ainsi je le lui donnerai. A la maison je lui peindrai un tableau où je ferai aussi Lord Darcy et monsieur de comte. Pensez-vous que j'ai eu une bonne idée ?

- Assurément Angélique, mais quand vous aurez terminé tout cela, je voudrais que vous me fassiez le mien, de portrait.

Angélique lui sourit et le lui promit.

Pendant ce temps, Ellen se mettait au piano. Elle se tourna alors vers Georgiana :

- Ma chère amie, accompagnez-moi donc. Jouons à quatre mains !

La jeune fille se tourna vers sa mère qui prit la parole :

- Lady Darcy, qui prendrait la place de Georgiana à la table ? Enfin ! Non point que je refuse de bon coeur mais…

- Angélique pourrait prendre sa place !

La jeune fille en question releva ses yeux verts. Sans en avoir l'air, James sut qu'elle avait suivi la discussion avec attention. Elle était toujours aussi calme mais sa mère ne lui laissa guère le temps de répondre :

- Angélique ? Non, elle n'apprécie guère point ce genre de divertissement, ne vous en déplaise milady.

Le comte proposa alors :

- Qu'elle rejoigne Ellen dans ce cas.

James vit un éclair de panique passer dans les yeux de la jeune fille mais elle reprit rapidement le dessus. Mrs Beckett éclata alors d'un rire sournois et hystérique.

- Angélique ? Dit-elle encore, devant un piano ? Elle joue plus mal qu'un chimpanzé ! On voit, Votre Grâce, que vous ne la connaissez guère !

Ellen en eut le souffle coupé. Comment pouvait-on être aussi méchante avec sa propre fille ?

James se leva alors et se présenta devant Angélique, il s'inclina devant elle et le pria de la suivre. La jeune fille ne se fit guère prier et le suivit en silence sous le regard étonné des autres convives.

En sortant de la pièce, il referma la porte derrière lui. Par convenance, personne n'alla coller son oreille par le trou de la serrure même si chacun en mourrait d'envie.

- Que voulez-vous ? Murmura Angélique pâle encore sous la proposition du comte.

Lord Darcy passa sa main sur son visage comme s'il cherchait ses mots et fit quelques pas dans le couloir. Finalement, il revint devant Angélique et dit en posant son regard brillant de colère sur elle :

- Allez jouer avec ma soeur.

La jeune fille demeura figée de stupéfaction puis James continua.

- Je ne sais pourquoi votre mère vous haie à ce point et ce ne sont certainement point mes affaires, mais vous ne pouvez rester ainsi à vous laisser insulter ! Vous… vous avez un don prodigieux pour la musique et d'après ce que j'ai compris ce jour-là, vous aimez jouer… Montrez donc à votre mère se dont vous êtes en réalité capable… Dieu sait que j'apprécie la modestie mais pas au point de se laisser écraser par sa propre mère !

Angélique, qui l'avait toujours cru prétentieux, se rendit compte qu'il était homme sensible mais qui reste froid à cause d'un lourd passé… Souvent à cause du coeur. Elle le regarda autrement. Mais soupira quand elle comprit qu'il attendait sa réponse.

- Non, je ne jouerai pas. Je suis désolée mais c'est là mon jardin secret, ma force. Je ne puis le révéler à ma mère.

Elle ouvrit la porte, il la rattrapa par le bras et murmura près de son oreille pour qu'elle seule entende :

- Vous ne devriez point vivre ainsi cachée dans l'ombre de votre soeur. Je ne pense pas que le courroux de votre mère à votre égard soit irrévocable. Même si elle est très rancunière…

Angélique le coupa :

- Ma mère m'a détesté dès l'instant où je suis venue au monde, et depuis je n'ai fait que la décevoir ! Quant à essayer de gagner son affection…

La jeune fille secoua la tête doucement et se dégagea. Elle fit quelques pas et sans se préoccuper du regard des autres posés sur elle, Angélique conclue à voix haute :

- …Croyez-moi, j'ai essayé.

Il crut voir une larme couler sur sa joue.

Tous deux reprirent leur place respective et Ellen joua seule.

La famille Beckett au complet quitta le domaine des Darcy après l'heure du thé.

Angélique avait retrouvé son sourire et elle regarda avec gratitude le comte. Seuls son père et elle était encore dehors, les autres étaient dans la voiture. La jeune fille s'inclina profondément devant le comte.

- Je n'aurais point assez de jour pour vous prouver ma gratitude. Grâce à vous et à votre générosité, je puis retourner cher moi. Merci, merci mille fois.

- Je vous en prie, c'était naturel, même si c'était un peu de notre faute si vous avez été blessée. Mais maintenant que vous voilà rétablie, je me réjouis de vous avoir reçue chez nous. Vous y êtes la bienvenue.

- Merci monsieur le comte. Sourit Angélique.

Puis la jeune fille laissa la place à son père et alla voir Ellen :

- Les journées ne vont plus être pareilles sans vous. Promettez-moi que vous me rendrez souvent visite !

- Chaque fois que vous m'enverrez un pli qui me demande de vous visiter, je serai là dans l'heure qui suit !

Ellen sourit et comprit qu'elle ne viendrait pas de son propre chef, elle ne le pouvait point mais venait de le lui faire savoir sans toutefois être impolie.

- C'est d'accord, mais attention, je ne suis point très patiente !

Les deux amies rirent et Angélique la prit dans ses bras et murmura :

- A bientôt ma très chère.

Angélique lui donna le portrait et sans laisser le temps à Ellen de la remercier, la jeune fille monta dans la voiture.

Bientôt, elle s'ébranla et Angélique quittait enfin Berkeley. La jeune fille ne put cependant point s'empêcher de se retourner une dernière fois vers le château. Etrangement, elle s'y était sentie presque chez elle. Elle crut discerner derrière une des fenêtres de l'étage Lord Darcy, elle ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Quand elle regarda de nouveau, la silhouette avait disparu.

Mrs Beckett finit par demander au milieu de trajet, n'y tenant plus :

- Que vous a dit Lord Darcy quand vous vous êtes isolés ce tantôt ?

Angélique sembla sortir d'un songe et posa sur sa mère un regard étonné. Il n'avait dans la voiture que les quatre soeurs et Mrs Beckett. Ashley et Mr Beckett étaient sur le banc du cochet, Mr Beckett fils tenait les rênes.

Angélique comprit que toutes se posaient la question mais qu'aucunes n'avaient encore osé le lui demander. La jeune fille soupira.

- Nous avons parlé de piano.

Malgré les menaces de sa mère et l'insistance de ses soeurs, Angélique resta butée et n'ajouta rien. Plongée dans son mutisme, elle finit par ne même plus les entendre.

Angélique fut moins heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait cru tout d'abord de retrouver sa maison. A peine arrivée, Mrs Beckett commença à pester après Angélique. Apparemment elle aurait mal agi envers Lord Darcy et Georgiana. Elle n'avait guère fait ce qu'il convenait, elles étaient rentrées trop tôt… Si Georgiana avait échoué c'était de la faute d'Angélique.

La jeune fille, qui sentait la colère monter, sortit sans un mot de la maison. Sa mère lui courut après.

- Mais où allez-vous donc ? Vous n'allez tout de même aller vagabonder ! Je pensais que votre coup sur la tête vous aurait au moins assagie.

Angélique ne daigna point répondre même si elle n'en pensait pas moins. Elle sortit de la cour sans plus accorder un regard à sa mère.

- Où courrez-vous donc ?

- Chez Margaret.

- Mais c'est bientôt l'heure du souper !

- Eh bien je mangerai là-bas !

Mrs Beckett entra dans une colère folle.

- Cela ne sera pas ! Revenir alors qu'il fera nuit, GOURGANDINE !

Sa fille n'avait pas écouté. Elle avait cependant entendu et cette insulte, comme toutes les autres, se forgèrent au fer rouge sur son coeur, le saignant à blanc, mais elle passa outre sa douleur.

En arrivant chez Margaret, la jeune fille avait retrouvé son sourire, à son bonheur de revoir son amie.

Après de joyeuses retrouvailles, elles montèrent dans la chambre de Margaret et Angélique s'installa au piano. Margaret vit au visage de son amie qu'elle était troublée. Elle ne lui posa pas de question et la laissa jouer en paix. Elle soupira.

Les habitudes de la famille Beckett reprirent. Angélique retourna souvent dans la campagne avec pour seule compagnie le chant des oiseaux. Elle longeait la rivière comme auparavant avec un livre en main. Elle s'assoyait à quelques miles de chez elle et passait une grande partie de la journée à lire ou à peindre et dessiner.

Le tableau pour Ellen était presque achevé quelques jours plus tard quand elle l'invita à Berkeley House pour prendre le thé.

Angélique, sourit et prit un cheval. L'heure suivante elle se présentait chez les Darcy.

- Alors, comment allez-vous ?

- On ne peut mieux ma chère, même si votre compagnie me fait cruellement défaut.

- Oui… j'aurais bien voulu vous revoir plus tôt mais je m'étais disputée avec mon père et James. Je les ai boudés plusieurs jours… Je sais que ce n'était guère convenable de jouer ainsi les capricieuses mais… Et puis après tout, cela n'a plus guère d'importance. A propos, merci pour votre dessin, il est magnifique.

- Juste une esquisse. Je vous en ferai un plus beau bientôt.

- Ce n'est guère la peine de vous donner tant de mal pour moi.

Angélique lui sourit et lui envoya un coup d'oeil malicieux :

- Mais je ne vous demande point ce que vous en pensez… il me fait plaisir de vous offrir cette peinture.

Ellen sourit mais ne rétorqua pas. Sa curiosité serait mal placée alors il valait mieux se taire.

Angélique la quitta peu après. Elle prétexta une fatigue mais en réalité, une autre de ses migraines commençait à lui broyer les tempes.


	5. Ressentiment

BONJOUR BONJOUR, PARDON DE NE PAS AVOIR PUBLIE AVANT MAIS J'AI EU UN PASSAGE A VIDE... EN TOUT CAS MERCI POUR VOS MESSAGES CA ME TOUCHE BEAUCOUP !

POUR ANGELIQUE ET JAMES... N'ESPEREZ PAS UN RAPPROCHEMENT TROP RAPIDE, VOUS COMPRENDREZ ;)

BONNE LECTURE

Les migraines d'Angélique persistaient malgré le repos qu'elle prenait pour les faire disparaître. Parfois elle avait si mal que la moindre lumière l'aveuglait et manquait de la faire pleurer de douleur. Elle ne supportait pas non plus le moindre bruit. Un chuchotement aussi bien qu'un cri d'oiseau la faisait se raidir et la douleur n'en devenait que plus insupportable. Cependant, elle prenait sur elle-même et personne ne soupçonnât ces délires qu'elle avait dans la douleur.

Angélique lisait un roman français du XVIIème siècle. Un ouvrage d'une certaine madame la Fayette : _la princesse de Clèves_. Maîtrisant parfaitement cette langue, Angélique lisait l'oeuvre originelle dans la belle langue de Molière qu'elle affectionnait depuis son plus jeune âge. Plongée comme elle l'était dans sa lecture, la jeune fille n'entendit point les chevaux qui passaient de l'autre côté de la rivière. C'est alors qu'elle entendit son nom et la jeune fille releva la tête. Qui pouvait bien l'appeler ainsi au milieu de nulle part ? Certainement son imagination. Puis elle entendit le rire d'Ellen et tourna la tête vers elle. Elle montait un magnifique cheval et elle était entourée par Lord Darcy et les frères Butler. Angélique s'inclina et sourit.

- Bonjour Ellen, comment se fait-il que vous soyez si près de nos terres ?

- Je pourrais vous poser la même question, fit observer son amie.

Angélique sourit de nouveau et leur souhaita une bonne promenade.

Lord Darcy et les autres furent surpris par la pauvreté manifeste de sa robe. Les manches courtes, la robe grise était sans artifice aucun ni luxe manifeste. Rien à voir avec les toilettes qu'avaient porté Georgiana lors de son séjour chez les Darcy. Angélique semblait ne point non plus porter de jupon. Elle allait faire demi-tour quand Lord Darcy demanda avec sarcasme :

- Vous n'êtes point chez vous à chercher la robe que vous porterez ce soir au bal ?!

Angélique, au ton de sa voix, sentit la colère lui monter aux joues puis les paroles du jeune Lord pénétrèrent son esprit. Elle fronça les sourcils :

- Le bal ? Quel bal ?

Les quatre compagnons échangèrent un regard surpris et perplexe. Angélique répéta sa question, les dents serrées. Le colonel Butler finit par lui répondre.

- Nous pensions que miss Margaret vous aurait faite inviter… Il y a un bal chez elle ce soir. Pardonnez notre indiscrétion.

Angélique blêmit. Sa mère et sa soeur étaient allées à Charleston la veille pour faire quelques emplettes. Les joues d'Angélique se colorèrent et ses yeux verts se durcirent, donnant l'impression qu'ils étaient comme deux émeraudes indestructibles.

James comprit avant même qu'Angélique parlât. La jeune fille s'exclama alors, hors d'elle :

- Elle n'aurait tout de même point fait cela ?!

Sans même saluer le groupe de cavaliers, elle partit en courant en direction de chez elle.

- Je crois que nous aurions mieux fait de nous taire… Mais il m'avait paru logique que la famille Beckett participe à ce bal. Toutes les familles du comté y sont conviées. Sans compter que Miss Margaret et miss Angélique sont très proches.

Ellen, encore surprise par la réaction de son amie, secoua la tête.

- Je me sens idiot, continua le jeune militaire, mais je n'ai guère saisi le sens de sa phrase.

Lord Darcy dit, tout en suivant la fine silhouette des yeux :

- Miss Angélique croit que sa mère l'a tenue sciemment à l'écart de ce bal.

Trois paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers lui, surpris :

- Pardon ? Demanda Adam qui n'avait encore rien dit. Mais comment pouvez-vous savoir cela ?

James resta silencieux un moment avant de répondre.

- Vous avez certainement remarqué comme moi combien Mrs Beckett a… disons qu'elle n'est point très proche de miss Angélique. Miss Georgiana a en tête – au cas où vous ne l'auriez remarqué – de me séduire. Je pense que Mrs Beckett veut éliminer le moindre obstacle entre sa fille et ma personne.

- Ou simplement que Mrs Beckett ne désire point la présence de sa fille, supputa Peter.

Ellen hocha la tête, c'était probable.

Angélique courut plusieurs miles. Elle arriva essoufflée chez elle et en sueur.

La jeune fille entra dans la chambre de Georgiana, furieuse. Elle avait croisé les jumelles qui lui avaient demandé ce qu'il se passait. Sauf que leur soeur ne leur répondant guère et ses yeux brillants de colère, Victoria la suivit et Lucy partit avertir leur père.

Georgiana était devant sa table coiffeuse et sa mère la parait telle une reine. Il faudrait partir dans moins de trois heures !

- Georgiana, sortez !

La vibration de colère qu'elle perçut dans la voix et les yeux de sa soeur la dissuada de protester et elle sortit en silence de la chambre en suivant Angélique du regard. Mais celle-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention. Elle regardait leur mère.

Celle-ci, d'abord surprise, avait été contrariée. Elle avait compris qu'Angélique venait d'apprendre qu'il y avait un bal chez les Mitchell. Ses lèvres se pincèrent d'agacement.

- Comment avez-vous pu me faire cela ? Hurla Angélique en claquant la porte de la chambre. Sa soudaine agitation surprit sa mère mais rien ne transparut sur son visage.

- De quoi parlez-vous Angélique ?

- Ho, ne jouez point les sottes avec moi… Vous savez pertinemment de quoi je veux parler ! Vous me pensiez stupide au point de l'ignorer jusqu'au bout ? Je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous me haïssez à ce point ? Ha ! Mais c'est maintenant terminé, je ne vous laisserai plus me rabaisser sans arrêt. Vous avez dépassé les limites !

- Petite impertinente, comment osez-vous vous adresser à votre mère sur ce ton ?

- Vous n'êtes point ma mère, vous ne l'avez jamais été, répondit froidement Angélique vous êtes la femme qui m'a mise au monde. Rien de plus.

Mrs Beckett sourit. Ce sourire méchant ne fit ni chaud ni froid à la jeune fille.

- Ne croyez pas que cette histoire va se terminer comme cela…

- Ha ? Et que comptez-vous faire ? Me dénoncer à mon père ? Non mais sérieusement, que voulez-vous me faire qui m'atteindra ?

Angélique eut alors un sourire semblable à celui de sa mère et Mrs Beckett eut peur.

- J'ai un avantage sur vous : je vous connais. Vous ne pouvez guère en dire autant pour moi… Je sais ce qui vous atteindra ou pas. Sachez qu'à partir de maintenant, je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour empêcher Georgiana d'épouser Lord Darcy.

Un silence assourdissant suivit ses paroles. Sa mère était pâle comme la mort.

- Vous ne pouvez faire cela à votre soeur, à notre famille !?

Angélique eut un rire démoniaque.

- Croyez-vous que je vais me gêner ? Après tout ce que l'une et l'autre vous me faites subir depuis ma naissance ? Je vais vous avouer que je n'en éprouve aucun remord… Je vais même aller plus loin dans la vengeance, je ne permettrai le mariage de Georgiana avec aucun des Darcy ou des Butler… Vous vous occuperez peut-être un peu plus de vos autres filles.

Mrs Beckett avait eu le temps de se reprendre, elle jeta :

- Ne croyez pas que vous gagnerez si facilement. JAMAIS je ne tolérerai que vous anéantissiez tous mes projets !

Angélique haussa un sourcil dédaigneux et questionna sa mère avec une froideur qui la surprit :

- Ai-je à un quelconque moment sollicité votre approbation ?

La jeune fille allait quitter la pièce, elle avait la main sur la porte, sa mère hurla :

- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire, entendez-vous ? Plutôt vous tuer de mes propres mains !

Angélique fit un gracieux demi-tour et posa son regard vert empli de calme et d'une froideur qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

- Alors madame, le gant vient d'être jeté. Notre duel mortel peut commencer.

Angélique ouvrit la porte et vit qu'ils étaient tous là, silencieux, stupéfaits et troublés. La jeune fille ne vit point de la colère dans le regard de sa soeur comme elle s'y attendait mais de la tristesse et de la crainte. Alors elle s'approcha d'elle en silence et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Continuez d'essayer de séduire Lord Darcy… Mais ne vous étonnez point si vous trébuchez au tournant d'un chemin.

Angélique s'inclina devant son père puis descendit les escaliers.

Dans la cour, elle se remit à courir. Cette fois, elle n'était plus en colère. Il fallait juste qu'elle évacue la tension.

Elle arriva trois quarts d'heure plus tard chez Margaret. Elle transpirait, le visage ravagé par les larmes et la respiration sifflante et haletante. Effectivement, on préparait un bal… Les esclaves nègres allaient et venaient dans un brouhaha ordonné. Les quelques minutes qu'Angélique passa à regarder l'agitation des serviteurs laissa le temps à Margaret, qui avait aperçu Angélique depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre, de se précipiter vers son amie, les cheveux pas encore parfaitement coiffés. Angélique ne la vit que quand la jeune fille lui prit le bras :

- Angélique ? Mais que faites-vous ici ? Votre mère m'avait dit que vous étiez souffrante… Dans quel état vous êtes… Dites-moi, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Mais Angélique n'avait rien entendu. Elle se jeta dans les bras de son amie et pleura. Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps.

Margaret mit un moment à la calmer. Elle parvint finalement à la faire entrer dans la maison. Ses parents accoururent.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Un malheur chez les Beckett ?

Margaret répondit qu'elle n'en savait rien. Mrs Mitchell interpella un domestique et lui demanda de faire couler un bain bien chaud pour miss Angélique.

Margaret essaya de sortir son amie du mutisme dans lequel elle s'était projetée mais elle ne parvenait qu'à la faire sangloter de temps à autre.

Margaret tenta en dernier recourt de lui proposer le piano. Le regard d'Angélique s'illumina et elle répondit que oui, elle voulait s'installer devant l'instrument.

Mrs Mitchell, qui était présente avec son époux, s'étonna :

- Mais je croyais qu'elle ne savait point jouer !?

Alors qu'Angélique marchait telle une convalescente en s'asseyant devant l'instrument, un éclair de plaisir traversa ses prunelles. Margaret supplia ses parents au moment où Angélique allait commencer à jouer :

- Je vous en prie, gardez le secret. Il n'y ait que moi qui le sache.

- Mais que… Commença son père.

Le couple Mitchell releva la tête. Angélique commençait à jouer. Un concerto de Mozart, ils n'auraient su dire lequel. Alors ils comprirent. Ce n'était point - et cela n'avait jamais été - Margaret la prodige du piano, c'était Angélique. Maintenant il revenait à l'esprit des parents qu'en effet on ne l'avait entendue que lorsque Angélique était là.

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris puis regardèrent la jeune fille, qui avait fermé les yeux et dont le visage était ruisselant de larmes, et savourèrent cet instant.

Quand elle eût achevé la dernière note, Angélique poussa un soupir d'aise. La musique était son paradis à elle.

Angélique se lava et, pendant que les deux jeunes filles se préparaient pour le bal, la jeune fille expliqua à son amie ce qu'il s'était passé avec sa mère. Enfin, elle lui avoua seulement que celle-ci lui avait menti au sujet du bal et, pour Angélique, ce événement avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Margaret fut pétrifiée par la nouvelle. Elle savait que Mrs Beckett n'aimait pas sa fille mais il y avait tout de même des limites. La jeune fille prêta une de ses toilettes à Angélique.

Puis les deux jeunes filles descendirent et Angélique remercia les Mitchell pour leur gentillesse mais leur fit cependant jurer de ne rien dire pour le piano. Ils finirent par accepter avec la promesse cependant qu'elle continue de venir s'entraîner quotidiennement. Angélique accepta avec un plaisir évident.

Les invités commencèrent à arriver et personne ne s'étonna de trouver miss Beckett déjà chez les Mitchell alors que sa famille n'était point encore arrivée.

Sa mère, en arrivant, affecta de ne pas la voir. Angélique se contenta de hausser les épaules, indifférente. Enfin arrivèrent la famille du comte avec les Butler. On dansait déjà.

Angélique ne les vit guère tout de suite, se trouvant dans le jardin à ce moment.

La jeune fille vit son amie arriver et elle s'élança vivement dans sa direction sans s'inquiéter des regards que les autres posaient sur elle à son passage :

- Ellen, comme je suis heureuse de vous voir !

Lady Darcy la prit dans ses bras et murmura :

- Je suis enchantée de constater que vous allez bien… Tout à l'heure, vous êtes partie si vite et tellement en colère !

Angélique pâlit mais sourit.

- Oui, finalement, ce n'est rien… puisque me voici.

Son amie la regarda étrangement mais elle ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

Elles rentrèrent ensemble dans la maison, bras dessus bras dessous, et riant comme deux amies qui ne s'étaient guère vues depuis fort longtemps. Lord Darcy entendit ce rire et il ne put s'empêcher de se retourner. Il aperçut alors Angélique. Elle était au bras de sa soeur et elles riaient toutes deux, toutes gorges dehors. Miss Beckett portait une robe crème. Elle ne portait évidemment point une robe de cour mais elle était simple et bien découpée. Ce vêtement mettait la silhouette élancée d'Angélique en valeur. Elle avait les épaules seulement à moitié dégagées et elle portait un collier de perles. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une étrange luminosité. Il ne put résister à ce rire et il détourna la tête, rageur.

Peter, qui avait plus ou moins suivi les pensées de son ami, sourit. Il fallait avouer qu'il lui aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne point voir que la deuxième fille des Beckett était un peu plus que jolie. Il le reconnaissait volontiers et sourit en songeant que son ami devait certainement aussi avoir remarquer les charmes d'Angélique vue la façon dont son regard s'était posé sur la jeune fille lors de son éclat de rire.

James ne dansa qu'une seule fois et avec sa soeur Ellen. Georgiana, incitée par sa mère, lui proposa une danse. Angélique la vit s'approcher de Lord Darcy et du colonel Butler. La jeune fille s'incrusta aisément et sans impolitesse dans la discussion. Puis, Lady Ellen émit le souhait de danser et Lord Peter Butler l'invita sous le sourire radieux de la jeune fille. James et Georgiana se retrouvèrent seuls. La jeune fille demanda alors avec tout le charme dont elle était capable :

- Dansez-vous Lord Darcy ?

Le jeune gentleman posa sur elle un regard curieux et répondit du bout des lèvres.

- Seulement si j'y suis contraint.

Effarée par sa réponse, miss Beckett resta une seconde la bouche ouverte, parfaitement ridicule. Enfin, elle s'inclina et s'éloigna, très digne.

Lord Darcy entendit rire derrière lui. Il reconnut sans peine celui d'Angélique et l'esquisse d'un sourire apparut aux coins de ses lèvres. La jeune fille avait essayé de contenir son éclat, en vain, tout comme Margaret d'ailleurs. Elles quittèrent la salle de bal pour tenter de se calmer.

- Ho ! S'écria Angélique dans les jardins au bras de son amie quelques minutes plus tard, vous avez vu la tête qu'elle faisait ? Pauvre Georgiana, elle ne risque point de l'épouser.

- Ma chère, vous êtes presque cruelle quand vous parlez ainsi !

Les deux amies se regardèrent dans les yeux et leur fou rire repartit de plus bel.

Il s'écoula près d'une heure avant que Margaret et Angélique ne rentrent dans la maison.

Elles buvaient pour étancher leur soif provoquée par leur fou rire. Lord Darcy arriva à cet instant devant les deux jeunes filles et s'inclina. Par un pur réflexe dû à leur éducation, les jeunes filles répondirent en faisant une révérence malgré leur vive surprise.

James allait parler quand il posa son regard froid sur Angélique. Les yeux verts de la jeune fille se fixèrent dans son regard. Margaret s'en aperçut et sourit discrètement.

- Je vous vois tout à l'heure Angélique. Il faut que je… enfin bref, je vous laisse.

Elle s'inclina et s'éloigna en vitesse car Angélique allait la rattraper :

- Attendez, ne me laissez point céans !

Angélique soupira et reposa son regard sur Lord Darcy. La jeune fille ne remarqua qu'à cet instant à quel point il était grand.

- Miss, m'accorderiez-vous la prochaine danse ?

Angélique se mit à rire sous le regard perplexe du jeune Lord. Il haussa un sourcil dédaigneux et Angélique se calma lorsqu'elle comprit qu'il ne plaisantait point. Elle se redressa et s'étonna :

- Mais… Vous venez de m'inviter à danser ? MOI ?

- Oui.

Il commençait à l'irriter avec ses réponses aussi monosyllabiques. Il l'agaçait à ne jamais s'exprimer, jamais s'expliquer. Un éclair de colère passa dans le regard de la jeune fille. Il dut s'en apercevoir car il lui dit :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne me moque point de vous.

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres d'Angélique.

- Mais… ne dansez-vous point que lorsque vous y êtes contraint ?

Il inclina la tête.

- Il s'agit précisément de cela.

Angélique fronça les sourcils.

- Dites oui et je vous expliquerai pendant la danse de quoi il retourne.

Angélique ne réfléchit qu'une seconde, elle était trop curieuse. La jeune fille éclata de son rire clair et cristallin, s'inclina puis posa sa main sur le poing qu'il lui tendait.

La danse commença. Angélique aperçut sa mère et l'expression de son visage lui apparut comme la plus grande des récompenses. Elle ne regretta pas un instant d'avoir accepter de danser. Elle eut un petit rire et lors d'un rapprochement, Lord Darcy lui demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui peut donc bien vous faire rire, miss Angélique ?

Sortant de ses pensées, elle lui sourit :

- Veuillez m'excuser, j'étais distraite… Je vous promets que je ne recommencerai plus. Maintenant, qui donc a osé vous contraindre à danser avec ma pauvre personne ?

- Peter. Il m'a défié, nous avons alors parié. Il m'a dit de vous inviter à danser. Pour que je gagne, il fallait évidemment que vous acceptiez.

Angélique sourit.

- Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais guère à ce genre de confidences. Mais, dans un pari, celui qui en est l'objet, n'est-il point supposé l'ignorer ?

- Je suppose que oui, mais je n'ai en aucun cas trahi cette règle. Remarquez que je ne vous ai parlé du pari qu'une fois que vous aviez accepté. Et je dois vous dire que vous me surprenez. Je m'attendais à ce que vous me laissiez au milieu de la danse et que vous vous mettiez en colère.

- Ainsi, c'est comme cela que vous vous figurez que je suis ? Colérique et mal éduquée ? S'irrita-t-elle, les dents serrées.

- Non, guère dans les grandes lignes en tout cas…

- Qu'entendez-vous par « dans les grandes lignes » ?

Il remarqua l'air courroucé de la jeune fille et fronça les sourcils.

- Voyez comme j'avais raison de craindre une de vos humeurs…

- Humeur ? S'écria-t-elle scandalisée en s'arrêtant de danser. Comment osez-vous m'insulter de la sorte ? N'ai-je donc que des défauts à vos yeux ?

Leur visage étaient relativement proche l'un de l'autre. Lord Darcy, avec sa froideur habituelle, lui jeta, quoiqu'un peu en colère lui aussi :

- Je crois que le destin veut que nous nous haïssions.

Angélique reprit ses esprits quand une femme la percuta. Ils reprirent donc la danse, sans se quitter des yeux. Cela eut pu être romantique si leur regard ne lançait pas des éclairs.

Ils ne s'adressèrent plus la parole de la danse ni de la soirée, mais Lord Darcy avait gagné son pari.

Angélique passa le reste de la soirée de mauvaise humeur. Elle passa ses nerfs dans le jardin en demandant à Margaret de la laisser sinon elle allait s'en prendre à elle et lui dire des choses blessantes qu'elle ne pensait pas vraiment. En dernier recours, miss Mitchell alla quérir Lady Darcy. A sa vue, la colère d'Angélique redoubla et Margaret avoua qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue dans un tel état. Toutes deux s'assirent et regardèrent Angélique marcher de long en large, la respiration rapide et les gestes brusques. De temps à autre, elle tournait la tête vers ses amies, semblait sortir de ses ruminations pour leur jeter son irritation.

« Moi ? Colérique ! » ou bien encore « Mais pour qui se prend-il ? Pour un Dieu de sagesse ? » « S'il croit que je tolère qu'on me parle de la sorte ! ».

Lady Darcy fut la première à comprendre qu'Angélique parlait de son frère. Margaret et elle les avaient vus danser. Elles ne firent point le moindre commentaire et attendirent avec patience qu'Angélique se calme d'elle-même. Mais la journée avait été éprouvante pour la jeune fille et cette histoire fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

Le bal se termina presque à la pointe de l'aube et il fut d'avis général que cela avait été une réussite. Angélique rentra avec ses parents mais elle monta devant avec son frère et son père prit sa place dans ma voiture. Angélique ne souffla mot de tout le trajet de retour. Son frère l'observait à la dérobée et remarqua qu'elle avait le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne parla pas non plus.

La jeune fille, quoique épuisée, ne parvint pas à fermer l'oeil. Elle se leva à peine une heure après s'être couché et le soleil avait déjà débuté son ascension quotidienne. Elle se promena le long de la rivière comme elle avait l'habitude de la faire, sans but, seulement perdue dans ses pensées et seule.

Elle ne revint chez elle que lorsque le soleil atteignit son zénith dans le ciel. Son père, fou d'inquiétude, la prit dans ses bras avant de la réprimander. Remarquant son manque de réactions, son père l'observa attentivement :

- Vous allez bien ?

- Evidemment qu'elle va bien, rétorqua amèrement Mrs Beckett assise à la table de la salle à manger, je vous avais bien prévenu, cher ami, que votre fille ne pouvait qu'aller bien. Cette petite traînée a seulement voulu attirer l'attention sur elle. Lord Darcy a dansé avec elle hier, alors elle se croit au dessus de nous maintenant.

Comprenant que la leçon de moral et les critiques de sa mère allaient arriver, sans un mot, Angélique se détourna et monta dans sa chambre.

La jeune fille s'allongea dans un profond soupir. Etrangement, l'étreinte de son père l'avait apaisée. Elle s'endormit quelques minutes après. Si bien que Victoria, qui monta quelques instants plus tard dans la chambre de sa soeur pour prendre de ses nouvelles, trouva sa soeur endormie telle une petite fille sage.

Angélique n'aimait guère point James Darcy, de cela, elle était certaine. Mais elle avait consenti à faire un effort à l'égard du frère de son amie, au nom justement de son amitié pour Ellen. La jeune fille avait alors découvert de nouvelles facettes dans la personnalité de Lord Darcy qui la troublaient quelque peu. Il fallait avouer qu'il était parfois assez déconcertant… Angélique entendait et reconnaissait tant de choses contradictoires au sujet de James Darcy, qu'au final, elle ne savait plus qu'en penser. Ellen le disait affectueux, prévenant et d'une bonté rare. Le comte le trouvait digne héritier, patient, noble et courtois. En somme, un parfait gentlemen. Mrs Beckett le décrivait sous un jour angélique : à ses yeux, il n'avait que des qualités. Pour Victoria, il était froid mais elle sentait une grande douceur et une grande tristesse en lui. Peter Butler disait ne point pouvoir avoir plus fidèle et plus dévoué ami. On s'accordait sur le fait qu'il était parfois froid, mais il n'était pas ainsi quand il rentrait chez lui, dans le Leicestershire. C'était le seul endroit où il se laissait vraiment aller. Sa véritable personnalité ressortait et il ne pensait plus ni aux convenances, ni aux protocoles. Il était chez lui et simplement heureux. Ellen lui avoua un jour qu'ils passaient environ la moitié de l'année au Leicester mais qu'à leur goût ils n'y vivaient pas assez souvent. Darcy lui avait dit que lorsqu'il prendrait femme, ils vivraient là-bas et, ainsi, ils pourraient y séjourner aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait.

« J'aime beaucoup notre domaine de Hasbury dans le Leicestershire mais… je crois que je préfèrerais vivre céans, en Caroline du Sud ! »

Angélique avait baissé les yeux et n'avaient rien répondu. Elle, elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle possédait pour quitter le comté de Berkeley.


	6. Révélations

OYEZ OYEZ CHERS LECTEURS ! DEJA UN GRAND MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS QUI ME TOUCHENT TOUJOURS AUTANT JE NE ME PLAINDRAI JAMAIS SI VOUS M'EN LAISSEZ PLUSIEURS (N'EST-CE PAS EveyMax ?!) EN TOUT ETAT DE CAUSE, JE VAIS ESSAYER DE PUBLIER UN CHAPITRE PAR SEMAINE… MAIS JE NE PROMETS RIEN.

EN ATTENDANT, LA SUITE DES AVENTURES D'ANGELIQUE BECKETT…

BONNE LECTURE ET A BIENTOT

Angélique marchait sous la pluie. Elle ne courait pas malgré l'eau glacée qui la transperçait jusqu'à la moelle et la jeune fille claquait des dents. Elle leva son regard vert et brillant de douleur vers le ciel. Elle revenait de chez Margaret. Celle-ci lui avait paru agitée même si elle avait affirmé le contraire.

Angélique avait quitté son amie de bonne heure, une migraine commençant à lui briser la tête. Elle avait depuis peu compris que le temps jouait un rôle majeur dans ses migraines. L'humidité, par exemple, avait tendance à lui déclancher des crises. Mais souvent, elles arrivaient sans crier gare et elle ne parvenait guère à les prévoir.

Ainsi, elle avait quitté Margaret sans être parvenue à lui faire avouer ce qui la tourmentait… mais elle réglerait cette histoire plus tard. Pour le moment, elle voulait simplement rentrer dormir. Comme chaque fois, elle était épuisée comme si combattre la douleur requérait toute sa force. Puis, elle se souvint que sa mère devait l'attendre pour s'en prendre à elle. Apparemment, quelqu'un avait brisé un vase de porcelaine assez coûteux et sa mère était persuadée qu'elle seule pouvait être responsable avec sa maladresse habituelle… toujours d'après sa mère. Angélique n'avait pas tenté de se défendre et avait quitter la maison sans un mot. Mrs Beckett s'impatientait certainement et méditait d'autant plus sa punition. La jeune fille n'avait ni la force ni le courage de faire face à sa mère. Elle changea alors de trajectoire et de se dirigea vers la forêt.

Angélique, épuisée et trempée, ne parcourut que deux miles enfin, elle s'arrêta sous un arbre le long de la rivière. Elle replia ses jambes contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête contre ses genoux, tentant en vain de se réchauffer et de se reposer.

Elle dut s'endormir car la jeune fille n'entendit point le martèlement des sabots d'un cheval au galop s'approcher.

Lord Darcy aperçut une silhouette assise au pied de l'arbre, trempée sous cette pluie qui ne cessait de tomber violemment depuis un long moment. Elle était immobile et il se demanda qui pouvait être assez fou pour rester dehors par un temps pareil. Une réponse lui vint à l'esprit et un éclair d'étonnement mêlé de colère passa devant ses yeux. Il s'approcha doucement de la silhouette qui ne bougeait toujours point et le jeune aristocrate la reconnut évidemment, ce ne pouvait être qu'Angélique Beckett. Lord Darcy posa une main sur le bras nu de la jeune fille et tressaillit en le sentant si froid. Lui-même n'avait point chaud car même si la pluie l'avait surpris lors d'une de ses promenades en solitaire dans la campagne, le galop l'avait réchauffé et il n'était point de nature frileuse. Il comprit alors qu'elle avait mal et sa colère se dissipa.

Angélique ne daigna pas sursauter. Elle releva doucement la tête et il fut une fois de plus surpris par sa pâleur. Il lut sur ses traits la même douleur qu'il lui avait déjà vue plusieurs fois. Voilà pourquoi elle restait assise sous la pluie et sans manteau. Angélique le regarda sans le voir. Elle ne le reconnut point. Lord Darcy murmura :

- Que faites-vous dehors par ce temps ? Pourquoi ne point rentrer chez vous ?

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas, il insista :

- Miss Angélique ?

La jeune fille releva lentement la tête. Elle croisa son regard habituellement froid et imperturbable Angélique y aperçut une lueur d'inquiétude. Elle secoua la tête et il parla encore :

- Je puis vous ramener chez vous…

La jeune fille secoua de nouveau la tête.

- Non… je, elle hésita un instant puis avoua, la douleur l'empêchant de réfléchir aux conséquences de sa franchise, non, je n'ai guère la force de faire face à ma mère maintenant.

Lord Darcy soupira et baissa la tête.

- Vous ne pouvez rester sous cet arbre, vous allez attraper la mort.

Angélique reposa sa tête contre ses genoux repliés et répéta, butée :

- Je ne rentrerai point maintenant, je n'en ai guère la force. Je vous en prie, laissez-moi.

Il toucha ses cheveux défaits et trempés.

- Venez je vous emmène chez moi.

Angélique darda sur lui un regard étonné mais elle ne remarqua rien dans l'expression de Lord Darcy. Alors, tant bien que mal, la jeune fille se releva et marcha jusqu'au cheval de James. Il monta d'abord et la fit monter sur le devant de sa selle.

Après s'être assuré qu'elle se tenait bien, il lança sa monture au galop.

Ils arrivèrent moins d'une demi-heure après au domaine de Berkeley House. Lord Darcy descendit de cheval en faisant attention à ne point faire tomber Angélique qui n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot tout au long du trajet. Il se doutait qu'elle avait vraiment mal. Tout en tenant sa monture par la bride, il tendit les bras puis Angélique tendit les siens et glissa gracieusement de l'animal. Un domestique arriva en courant à cet instant et parla quelques secondes à James. Angélique ne saisit guère l'échange, toutefois elle réalisa où elle se trouvait. Elle soupira en songeant qu'il lui faudrait trouver une explication plausible pour sa mère et sa soeur. Puis elle secoua la tête avec lassitude. Pour le moment, il fallait qu'elle fasse passer cette migraine. Darcy la tenait par la taille et il sentait bien que s'il la lâchait, la jeune fille tomberait. Ses jambes ne la tenaient plus. Le froid la saisissait maintenant de l'intérieur. Angélique s'accrochait à son bras et regardait le sol, elle devait se concentrer pour marcher droit et tenir debout. Elle se mit à claquer des dents sans s'en rendre compte.

En entrant dans le vestibule, James aperçut sa soeur qui arrivait en courant dans leur direction, apparemment fort inquiète, suivie de peu par leur père et le colonel Butler.

- James ! S'écria Ellen, que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi Angélique est-elle avec vous ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment… Je vous expliquerai tout plus tard si vous le permettez, j'aimerais aller me changer… Père, pouvons-nous accorder l'hospitalité à miss Beckett afin qu'elle se réchauffe et reprenne des forces ?

- Bien entendu, répondit le comte en fronçant les sourcils. Il ne comprenait point la situation dans l'ensemble mais cela ne lui plaisait guère.

Ellen suivit son frère pour s'occuper d'Angélique. La jeune fille reçut la même chambre que la fois précédente. On l'allongea sur le lit et James lui jeta un dernier coup d'oeil avant de quitter la pièce, l'esprit tranquille.

Angélique ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'elle remarqua fut qu'elle avait moins mal à la tête, la seconde, qu'elle n'avait plus froid. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle se leva qu'elle se souvint de ce qu'il s'était passé. La jeune fille se leva sans hâte et ouvrit un rideau. Le soleil se levait sur la contrée et le paysage verdoyait et scintillait comme des milliers d'émeraude. Les oiseaux chantaient et Angélique ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle remarqua qu'elle était en chemise… qui n'était point la sienne. Le tissu était fin et léger, la jeune fille reconnut sans mal de la soie et de la plus belle qualité. Ce vêtement devait appartenir à Ellen… Ce ne pouvait être que cela.

Elle ferma les yeux et se délecta du silence qui régnait dans l'immense demeure des Darcy. Tout le monde devait certainement dormir encore. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur le piano qui était toujours dans la chambre depuis son départ. Son regard ne s'y attarda pas mais ses yeux revinrent bientôt dessus. Elle réfléchit une seconde puis finalement s'assit devant l'instrument. Ses doigts parcoururent les touches et la jeune fille inspira profondément avant de commencer à jouer.

Les appartements de Lord Darcy étaient exactement au dessus de ceux de miss Beckett mais celle-ci l'ignorait. Le jeune seigneur avait aussi une ouïe très fine et il se réveilla aux premières notes émises par le piano. Il crut un instant à une plaisanterie de sa soeur mais il comprit rapidement que ce n'était point elle qui jouait. Il resta de longues minutes allongé sur le dos à écouter avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres le son mélodieux et harmonieux que dégageait du bel instrument.

Ellen entra dans la chambre près de deux heures plus tard. Elle fut surprise de ne point y trouver Angélique. Elle finit par trouver un domestique qui l'avertit que miss Beckett se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel et soupira qu'elle aurait dû s'en douter.

Angélique avait remis la même robe qu'elle portait la veille. Ellen vit pour la première fois son amie telle qu'elle le paraissait réellement : pauvre et débraillée. Sa beauté était cachée par les plis sombres de sa toilette simple, il semblait qu'elle ne portait ni jupon ni corset… Ellen s'arrêta une seconde sur cette idée et la pensée lui vint qu'Angélique en était tout à fait capable. Les cheveux volant dans le vent à demi relevé, le visage fatigué par la douleur – détail qu'Ellen ignorait -, le bas de sa robe tachée de boue d'au moins un pouce. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils et en convint : il pouvait sembler difficile de voir la beauté d'Angélique. A cet instant, miss Beckett leva ses uniques yeux verts sur elle et le soleil se refléta dans ses prunelles telles des émeraudes. Son teint prit un nouvel éclat et son sourire dévoila ses jolies dents alignées et nacrées. Ellen parut un instant indécise : comment Angélique pouvait-elle paraître tour à tour si pauvre et banale puis la seconde suivante si belle et grande dame ?

Miss Beckett refusa le déjeuner que lui proposait le comte de Hasbury. Elle s'excusa avec la plus grande diplomatie et politesse. Mais il fallait qu'elle rentre sans quoi sa mère allait s'inquiéter. Lord Hasbury – ou monsieur le comte – proposa de la ramener en voiture. Elle voulut refuser mais Ellen insista. Angélique dut plier. Son amie en fut heureuse mais seul Lord Darcy remarqua la mine lugubre que cette proposition avait infligée à la jeune fille cependant, il se garda bien d'intervenir. Lady Eléonore invita la jeune fille à communiquer à sa mère et à sa soeur aînée une invitation à prendre le thé le lendemain ainsi qu'elle-même si elle le désirait. Angélique sentit que Lady Eléonore ne l'invitait que par convenance et que cela menaçait de lui arracher les lèvres. Elle accepta néanmoins l'offre avait la plus grande grâce qui soit.

Une fois que le carrosse fut sorti de la cour, le comte dit à ses enfants qui regardaient la voiture transportant miss Beckett :

- Eh bien mes enfants, une chose est certaine, cette jeune fille, avec un caractère pareil tour à tour aimable, franc, polie mais indépendant, ferait fureur à Londres… L'homme qui l'épousera, même s'il est de plus haute naissance que la sienne, n'aura point à craindre de la présenter.

Le comte, avec un léger sourire aux coins des lèvres, jeta un regard furtif à son fils. Celui-ci n'avait daigné bouger et regardait toujours le carrosse s'éloigner avec le même air impassible qu'à l'accoutumée.

Pour sa part, Ellen sourit. Elle était tout à fait d'accord avec son père même si pour le moment, l'idée que son frère épousât Angélique ne l'avait guère encore effleurée.

Lady Eléonore, qui était présente elle aussi, s'offusqua :

- Je suis indignée Edward, par un tel langage… Cette enfant n'est qu'une petite impertinente. Elle répond sans arrêt, ne pratique point d'instrument, et je ne trouve aucun charme dans ses traits. Elle est si… ordinaire ! Et ses yeux verts… peut-être son seul atout, la pauvre enfant… mais ne dit-on point que les yeux verts portent malheur ? Je préfère sans nul doute les manières de son aînée miss Georgiana. Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous James ?

Le jeune Lord pivota légèrement en direction de sa tante et chacun attendit son verdict car tous savaient en Angleterre qu'il avait un jugement difficile en l'accomplissement des femmes tant sur l'aspect physique qu'intellect.

- Je pense que miss Angélique est une jeune personne qui aurait mérité d'avoir la chance d'une meilleure éducation.

A son habitude, il ne s'étendit guère sur le sujet et rentra.

La voiture aux armoiries du comte de Hasbury entra dans la cour du manoir des Beckett. Mrs Beckett, croyant qu'il allait en sortir le comte ou son fils, se précipita aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait à la porte, aussitôt rejointe par Georgiana. Quelle ne fut pas leur déception en voyant Angélique descendre de la voiture.

- Bon sang ! Que faites-vous donc céans ?

- Georgiana, ne jurez point ma chérie, c'est vulgaire.

Un sourire étira les lèvres d'Angélique. Mrs Beckett posa un regard noir sur sa fille :

- Puis-je savoir d'où vous venez comme cela ?

- A votre avis ? Mais je vous remercie, je vais bien et j'espère que vous avez vous-même passée une agréable nuit ?!

- Arrêtez donc de me faire perdre mon temps, jeune sotte ! De toute ma vie je ne…

Jamais on ne sut ce que voulu dire Mrs Beckett à sa fille. Au moment où Lucy arrivait à son tour suivie de Victoria, Angélique soupirait :

- Mais taisez-vous donc quand vous ne savez point de quoi vous vous mêlez ! Sachez que nous sommes, Georgiana, vous et moi-même, invitées à prendre le thé avec Lady Eléonore à Berkeley House demain.

Mrs Beckett garda un long moment la bouche ouverte sans pouvoir esquisser le moindre geste. Pour tout l'or du monde, Angélique n'aurait voulu manquer cela et en plus, elle avait réussi à me point ce faire réprimander pour son absence d'une nuit complète.

Ce matin-là, elle avait tout gagné.

Angélique ne passa point chez les Mitchell ce jour-là, elle préféra rester dans sa chambre à se reposer car sa migraine n'avait pas intégralement disparue. Elle voulait aussi échapper à son frère et à son père qui l'avaient sans doute attendue toute la nuit.

Elle dessinait sans vraiment faire attention, toute à ses pensées, le portrait de James Darcy et de son père alors qu'ils discutaient en faisant une partie d'échec. Cette image lui était restée depuis qu'elle avait vécu parmi eux. Alors que l'heure du thé approchait, Angélique entendit les pas de chevaux dehors mais elle ne se leva point. La jeune fille savait pertinemment qu'il s'agissait de son frère et de son père qui revenaient de la plantation de riz où ils avaient effectué leur ronde quotidienne. Des voix dans la cour, puis dans l'entrée et enfin des pas dans les escaliers. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et la jeune fille leva les yeux de son ouvrage pour voir son père dans l'encadrement de la porte… et furieux. Angélique ferma les yeux et soupira elle devait maintenant faire face au courroux de son père. Paradoxalement, cela lui était plus pénible qu'avec sa mère.

- Où étiez-vous donc passée mauvaise tête ? Avec votre frère, nous vous avons cherchée pendant des heures !

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et baissa la tête. Finalement, elle la releva et posa son regard vert empli de larmes sur Mr Beckett. Elle s'était résolue à lui dire la vérité, du moins en partie.

- Je… quand j'ai quitté Margaret hier à l'heure du thé, j'ai voulu me promener au bord de la rivière. Il s'est mis à pleuvoir alors que j'étais loin de la maison. J'avais très froid et… Lord Darcy passait près de l'endroit où je m'étais arrêtée, il revenait d'une promenade. Il m'a proposé de me raccompagner mais je ne voulais pas qu'il attrape la mort à cause de moi, alors il m'a ordonné de monter avec lui et le comte, son père, m'a offert l'hospitalité.

Son père resta une seconde hébété et Angélique, qui ne supportait pas ce silence, continua :

- Lady Eléonore nous a invitées Georgiana, notre mère et moi à prendre le thé demain, chez les Darcy. Je sais qu'elle ne m'a invitée que par convenance mais je ne ferai point le plaisir à notre mère de laisser Georgiana aller seule et s'accaparer Lord Darcy.

Son père capitula et soupira. Angélique avait toujours raison de lui. Quoiqu'il fasse, s'il entrait en colère, il ne l'était guère plus en sortant et jamais il ne disputait sa fille. Cette fois-ci ne dérogea guère à la règle et il était soucieux de son enfant en quittant sa chambre. Elle se débrouillait pour contourner ses sentiments sans cependant se moquer de lui ou de ses sentiments. Pourtant, il sentit bien qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose.

Le lendemain, Angélique passa sa matinée dans leur cour à réfléchir. Elle se demandait se qu'allait bien inventer encore sa mère pour l'humilier et comment elle comptait s'y prendre pour obliger Lord Darcy à épouser Georgiana. Peut-être allait-elle passer par le père, elle était capable de tout.

Angélique mit une robe bleu marine. Elle arrangea un peu ses cheveux mais la jeune fille n'avait pas l'apparence parfaite de sa soeur… et il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas la perfection qu'elle cherchait. La capote partit peu après.

En arrivant chez les Darcy, Lady Eléonore et Lady Darcy les attendaient dans un salon.

Les deux heures qu'elles passèrent chez les Darcy se déroulèrent dans le meilleur des mondes. Enfin, mis à part les critiques et moqueries perpétuelles de sa mère renchéries par Georgiana. Angélique ne sembla point s'en troubler, ce qui était effectivement le cas.

Lady Ellen et Angélique quittèrent un instant les autres pour aller se promener dans les jardins. Son amie essaya de lui parler de Mrs Beckett mais son amie l'en empêcha :

- Je ne sais comment vous dire cela mais votre mère…

Angélique s'arrêta alors de marcher et jeta à Ellen en faisant un geste presque menaçant de la main.

- Ha ha ! Non, je ne veux vous entendre prononcer le nom de ma mère… Ni même celui de ma soeur d'ailleurs.

- Mais que…

- Ellen, je vous en prie : n'en parlez plus jamais en ma présence !

Sans laisser le temps à son amie de répondre, Angélique prit la direction de la maison.

Au détour d'un couloir qui menait au salon où le thé avait été servi, les jeunes filles croisèrent James Darcy et Lord Hasbury. Angélique les salua par une révérence.

- … Allez-y, dit Ellen à Angélique, je vous rejoins dans une seconde.

Miss Beckett haussa les épaules et reprit le chemin qui menait au salon.

Une fois qu'elle se fut assurée qu'Angélique était assez loin pour ne point l'entendre, Ellen se tourna vers son père et son frère.

- Bon sang…

- Ellen ! S'indigna son père, comment ? Vous jurez à présent ?!

La jeune fille baissa la tête, prise en faute.

- Pardonnez-moi, père… puis relevant la tête, je disais : j'ignore comment Angélique fait pour supporter sa mère et sa soeur… elles sont si… si exécrables avec elle !

- Je pense que vous exagérez un peu ma chère enfant. Comment voulez-vous qu'une mère comme Mrs Beckett n'aime point un de ses enfants. C'est une dame du sud et française de surcroît !

Ellen ne voyait guère le rapport avec le fait qu'elle était française mais elle ne fit cependant pas le moindre commentaire. Elle savait que son père ne pouvait penser à mal des femmes, surtout de son comté. La jeune fille soupira mais elle lut dans les yeux de son frère un sentiment de compassion. C'était la première fois qu'elle sentait une telle émotion chez James cependant Ellen comprit qu'il était d'accord avec elle.

Pendant ce temps, Lady Eléonore avait invité Mrs Beckett et son adorable fille à venir dîner avec elle deux jours après… Cependant, il n'était guère nécessaire de faire venir sa deuxième fille, cette sauvageonne d'Angélique.

Peu après, on quittait les Darcy. Angélique n'avait pas eu l'occasion de parler à James et cela n'était pas sans lui déplaire. Elle ne savait plus très bien que penser de Lord Darcy. Ses sentiments à son égard étaient mitigés… et pour le moment, elle avait autre chose à faire que d'y réfléchir.

Quand elles atteignirent la maison, le souper était prêt et l'on attendait plus que ces dames pour passer à table. Georgiana n'eut donc pas le temps de se changer et elle se sentit mystifiée quand son père lui ordonna de venir immédiatement à table sans quoi, elle se souviendrait très longtemps de sa punition. Mrs Beckett parut aussi mortifiée que sa fille mais Lucy, Ashley et Angélique pouffaient de rire sur le visage de Victoria passa l'ombre d'un sourire.

Le lendemain, assez tôt dans la matinée, Angélique quitta sa maison pour rendre visite à son amie. Elle ne marcha pas spécialement vite. Elle était de bonne humeur et avait décidé de profiter du grand air.

Elle arriva donc après une très longue heure de marche chez les Mitchell.

La jeune fille trouva Margaret dans le même état dans lequel elle l'avait laissé trois jours plus tôt. Son amie semblait agitée par quelques tourments qu'elle ne saisissait pas. A la fin d'un morceau, Angélique regarda Margaret marcher de long en large et soupira au bout de quelques secondes.

- Mais que vous arrive-t-il ce tantôt ? Je ne comprends guère cette agitation qui m'exaspère à force !

Margaret lui lança un court regard avant de reprendre sa marche. Angélique se leva et s'emporta :

- Margaret, arrêtez-vous ! QUE SE PASSE-T-IL ?

La jeune fille avait quitté l'instrument, avait pris Margaret par les épaules avant de la secouer doucement. Son amie resta une seconde interdite avant que sa lèvre ne se mît à trembler. Puis tout son corps fut parcourut de spasme incontrôlé et Angélique commença vraiment à s'inquiéter. Elle approcha Margaret d'une chaise et la fit asseoir :

- Voulez-vous que je fasse venir vos parents ou un médecin peut-être ?

Margaret secoua la tête.

- Non… non, je vous remercie. Ce n'est rien de très grave Angélique, ne me regardez pas avec ses yeux là, ils me brûlent !

Les sourcils d'Angélique reprirent leur place initiale et Margaret sembla se détendre.

- Je… êtes-vous capable de garder un secret ?

Angélique fronça de nouveau les sourcils.

- Margaret, je crois vous avoir déjà et à de multiples reprises prouvé ma loyauté et mon amitié en votre personne !

Margaret se troubla plus encore et balbutia :

- Je… Je suis désolée, je ne sais plus ce que je raconte ! Mais c'est si… Ho, je ne sais comment vous le dire, voilà en réalité ce qui me trouble tant. Je ne sais comment vous allez réagir. Voyez comme je vous adore, je crains plus votre réaction que celle de mes parents.

Angélique, ébahis, ne savait ni que dire ni que faire. La jeune fille resta donc là, silencieuse, à attendre que son amie se prononce.

Margaret finit par reprendre un semblant de sang-froid et inspira profondément. Elle posa son regard brun sur Angélique et avoua :

- Je suis amoureuse de votre frère.

Passée la seconde de stupéfaction, Angélique éclata de rire.

- Ce n'était donc que cela ? Vous vous êtes entichée de mon frère ? Que d'histoire ! Pourquoi autant vous troubler ? Et pis encore, pourquoi ME redouter ? Ma chère amie, je ne puis espérer de meilleure épouse pour mon frère ! Même si la décision de m'appartient pas.

Margaret se détendit d'un seul coup.

- Merci.

- Mais il n'y a pas de quoi, vraiment. Je ne puis rien faire pour vous… Mais si je le peux tout de même faites-le moi savoir.

Margaret la prit dans ses bras et pleura de toutes les larmes de son corps. Cette fois, c'était plus de joie que de tristesse.

- Je vous en prie, parlez-lui… Sans tout lui dire cependant. Essayez de connaître ses inclinations à mon égard… ho oui, si vous pouviez faire cela !

- Tout ce que vous voudrez !

- Merci Angélique, ho, merci !


	7. Invitation

MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! CONTINUEZ DE M'ECRIRE CA ME FAIT TRES PLAISIR ! EN ATTENDANT UN AUTRE CHAPITRE DES AVENTURES D'ANGELIQUE

Angélique mit plus de temps encore pour rentrer chez elle qu'elle n'en avait mis pour rejoindre Margaret. Elle réfléchissait.

Evidemment, Mrs Beckett pouvait aussi bien hurler d'indignation que rire et s'arranger pour que se mariage se fasse.

Mais tout d'abord, avant de faire quoique ce soit, Angélique devait parler à son frère.

En rentrant, elle demanda à une femme de chambre où était son frère. Nul ne le savait. La jeune fille se résigna donc à le chercher au hasard. Elle le trouva finalement dans la bibliothèque.

- Tiens, vous êtes céans et moi qui vous cherchais partout !

- Je ne sais petite soeur, mais je puis vous assurer que je n'ai guère bougé.

- Je ne vous ai aucunement accusé, je faisais simplement un constat. Enfin… Qu'est-ce que je voulais vous dire ?

- Je ne puis savoir à votre place !

- Mon très cher Ashley, ne brisez ma concentration que si ce que vous avez à dire est plus profond encore que le silence.

L'héritier des Beckett ne sut que répondre. C'était la première fois qu'Angélique lui parlait aussi crûment, non pas que d'ordinaire elle mâchait ses mots mais aujourd'hui, elle l'avait brusquement remit à sa place. Cependant, il ne put s'excuser. Il l'aurait bien voulu mais sa soeur reprit la parole plus vite que lui.

- Je vais vous poser une série de question à laquelle j'aimerais que vous me répondiez le plus sérieusement du monde… et sans me poser vous-même de question, du moins pour le moment.

Ashley la regarda un instant sans vraiment comprendre et quand il reprit enfin ses esprits, il ne sut que répondre.

- Je vous en prie, en quoi le fait de me dire la vérité vous engage-t-il ?

- Dans la mesure où vous allez encore me poser des questions auxquelles Galilée, Format et Lavoisier ne seraient pas répondre eux-mêmes ! Je vous connais.

Angélique fronça les sourcils et se tt quelques instants, elle réfléchissait aux propos de son frère. Finalement, elle soupira :

- Et si je vous promets de ne pas vous importuner avec des sciences ou quelconque autre domaines de connaissances ?

Le frère d'Angélique fronça à son tour les sourcils :

- Mais de quoi donc voudriez-vous parler ?

- Je ne vous demande pas des questions mais des réponses ! Commença à s'exaspérer la jeune fille.

- D'accord, s'exclama Ashley pour calmer sa soeur, s'il n'y a que cela pour vous faire plaisir, je veux bien vous promettre de répondre avec la plus grande sincérité à vos questions mais… Où donc voulez-vous en venir ?

Angélique soupira et s'assit près de son frère.

- Je vous en prie, pour le moment n'essayez pas d'en savoir plus que ce que je vous dis… Est-ce que vous savez avec qui notre père voudrait vous voir marié ?

- N… non, vous savez quelque chose ?

Sa soeur lui assena un regard assassin et il s'excusa :

- Pardonnez-moi, je ne recommencerai plus.

- Qui croyez-vous que ce sera ? Qui voudriez-vous que ce soit ?

Ashley quitta le regard scrutateur de sa soeur pour mieux se concentrer.

- Je dirais que je n'en sais rien. Ni pour la première de vos questions ni pour la deuxième.

- Mais… vous avez tout de même bien une idée sur la femme que vous voudriez épouser dans le comté ?!

- Non vous dis-je… et je dois en plus vous avouer que je n'y avais encore jamais réfléchi.

Sa jeune soeur se leva d'un bond souple et imprévisible. Il tressaillit et Angélique lui dit avant de le quitter sans se retourner :

- Réfléchissez-y vite. Je reviendrai tantôt pour connaître votre réponse. Voyant que son frère allait parler, elle le coupa d'un geste, ha ha ! Je ne veux rien entendre pour le moment. Oui, pour l'instant je vous laisse, mais la discussion est loin d'être close.

Elle dit vrai. Quand il lui reparla en privé le lendemain, elle feignit de ne rien savoir. Il ne comprenait pas Angélique – ce qui n'était pas nouveau – mais il ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce qu'elle lui avait demandé.

Le lendemain, Georgiana et Mrs Beckett allèrent prendre le thé chez les Darcy. Angélique n'en sut rien mais même si elle l'avait appris, la jeune fille ne les y aurait point accompagnées. Angélique avait ce jour-là une migraine qui lui avait ôté toutes forces ainsi elle ne se leva guère de tout le jour. Margaret vient lui rendre visite en début d'après-dîner mais elle ne resta pas longtemps comprenant que son amie avait besoin de silence et de calme.

Quelques heures après, miss Mitchell se promenait à cheval avec sa mère. Elles croisèrent au hasard d'un chemin Lady Darcy et Lord Darcy qui avaient fui leur domaine à l'arrivée de Mrs Beckett et de miss Georgiana.

- Miss Margaret ! Quelle surprise, bonjour comment allez-vous ?

- Bonjour Lord Darcy, bonjour Lady Ellen, je suis ravie de vous revoir.

Darcy inclina doucement la tête mais il ne parlât pas. Margaret l'oublia vite et se tourna vers Lady Ellen :

- Mais, s'étonna la jeune fille, Mrs Beckett et sa fille ne sont-elles point allées boire un thé chez vous ce jourd'hui ?

James et sa soeur échangèrent un regard puis finalement, Ellen avoua :

- Nous… nous n'étions guère très enthousiastes à l'idée de rester enfermés tout l'après-dîner dans un salon alors qu'il faisait très beau dehors.

Margaret scruta le visage d'Ellen et grommela :

- Mouais… je ne vous crois point complètement sincère mais qu'importe je ne suis pas en position pour vous juger.

Un étrange sourire étira les lèvres habituellement closes de Lord Darcy puis il posa un regard perçant sur Margaret :

- Vous avez trop côtoyé miss Angélique, voilà que vous vous mettez à parler comme elle.

Ellen regarda son frère avec stupeur mais Margaret se contenta de sourire.

- Oui, d'ailleurs je ne sais toujours pas si elle a une bonne influence ou non sur moi.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle puisse vous mettre à mal.

Ellen demanda alors à son frère :

- Dites donc, qu'est-ce qui vous prend de parler d'Angélique de cette façon ? Je croyais que vous la haïssiez ?

Lord Darcy haussa les épaules avec une indifférence manifeste.

- Non, je ne pense point la détester comme vous semblez tous le croire… Disons plutôt qu'elle m'intrigue et vous savez ma chère soeur que je me passionne pour tout ce qui est hors du commun et qui n'est point ordinaire. Ainsi miss Angélique remplit ces deux conditions par sa simple présence.

Ellen ne crut guère point entièrement son frère mais elle ne fit cependant pas le moindre commentaire. Margaret songeait qu'Angélique exagérait de décrire Lord Darcy sous un jour aussi pessimiste… à son avis, ils se ressemblaient tous deux plus qu'ils ne se l'imaginaient.

Quelques jours passèrent avant qu'Angélique ne parle à son frère de nouveau de mariage. Quand elle le fit, il venait de la rejoindre dans la bibliothèque et comme la fois précédente il fut surpris par la brusquerie de son interrogatoire.

- Avez-vous réfléchi à la personne avec qui vous aimeriez passer le reste de votre vie ?

Ashley tressaillit et reposa sur Angélique un regard stupéfait :

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous… ?

- Je ne vous demande pas des questions mais des réponses ! Arrêtez de me rabattre les oreilles et répondez. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que je ne vous persécuterai pas sans raison.

Son frère hocha la tête, il savait que c'était la vérité. Vaincu, il soupira.

- Je n'en sais rien Angélique. Je vous assure que j'y ai longuement réfléchi mais je ne trouve personne. Les rares avec lesquelles j'ai…

- Passez-moi les détails je vous prie et venez-en au fait !

- … Ne soyez pas si Mère abbesse ! Enfin… je me doute que vous avez une idée derrière la tête, Dieu si je la connais ! Ma chère, je suis prête à vous écouter.

- Ho ! Vous êtes épouvantable quand vous vous y mettez. Je ne puis rien dire tant que vous ne m'aurez pas donnée une réponse… Je suis désolée. Une dernière question : hormis de nos soeurs et les Darcy, qui pour vous est la plus jolie fille du comté ?

Sans hésiter une seconde, Ashley répondit :

- Votre amie Margaret Mitchell sans aucun doute.

Le sourire que sa soeur lui assena l'éblouie :

- Bien, voici déjà un début.

Puis, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, elle quitta la pièce sans un mot, le laissant patois.

Le lendemain dans la matinée, Angélique visita son amie Margaret. Elle ne donna pas d'espoir vain à son amie mais ne la désavoua pas non plus. La jeune fille lui avoua que son frère trouvait qu'elle était la plus belle du comté.

Margaret lui parla alors d'une réception privée qui avait lieu la semaine suivante, et comme chacun le savait, ce n'était pas comme dans les bals officiels, il fallait toujours se présenter à deux. Les parents de Margaret formaient déjà un couple et elle, avait prévu d'y aller avec l'aînée des Butler. Angélique ne s'étonna guère que sa famille n'y ait point été conviée. Dans les réceptions privées de Charleston, seules les grandes familles de la région – et surtout les plus riches et influentes – avaient un laissé passé. Les Mitchell y participaient car l'oncle de Margaret, était le gouverneur de la ville. Apparemment, Lady Darcy y allait accompagné du colonel Butler et Lord Darcy avec la soeur de sa défunte femme : Lady Eléonore. Pour le moment, on ignorait avec qui Lord Darcy comptait se rendre au bal.

On en parla pendant des jours et des jours. Toutes les jeunes filles gloussaient et espéraient secrètement être invitée. Georgiana et sa mère ne tenaient plus en place, et quant à Angélique, elle riait sous cape en songeant que sa soeur aînée avait autant de chance d'aller au bal avec James Darcy qu'un pingouin manchot vivant dans un désert.

Pendant ce temps, les discussions s'animaient chez les Darcy. Ils étaient tous dans le salon sauf les Butler qui étaient allés de promener dans la campagne.

- … Georgiana est la jeune fille qu'il vous faut pour ce bal. Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi James, plaida Lady Eléonore.

- Ma chère Eléonore, dit Edward Darcy de Hasbury en soufflant une bouffée de cigare, laissez cet enfant tranquille. Il irait avec la personne de son choix et ce sera parfait.

- Ho ! Se mortifia la vieille tante, mon cher votre vocabulaire me scandalise. Attention, vous êtes trop laxiste et votre fils va finir par nous ramener une dévergondée.

Même si elle ne donna point de nom, chacun comprit qu'elle parlait d'Angélique. Lord Darcy que cette discussion semblait ennuyer au plus haut point regardait dehors, profondément détaché de ce que pouvait dire sa tante. Soudain, Lady Ellen s'écria, faisant sursauter, tout le monde :

- HA, je sais ! J'ai trouvé, James, la compagne parfaite pour vous ! Ma tante, je ne voudrais en aucun cas vous blesser mais… Je pense qu'Angélique est celle qu'il vous faut !

Lord Darcy haussa les sourcils perplexes et Lady Eléonore poussa une exclamation indignée :

- Ho, Ellen quel langage ! Vous n'y pensez point ! Miss Angélique ? A une réception officielle et accompagnant James ? Mais vous avez perdu la tête ma parole !

Lord Darcy regardait toujours dehors, profondément détaché de toute cette agitation.

- Oh mais si fait ma tante, je suis on ne peut plus sérieuse… Vous qui aimez les contes, je m'occupe de transformer Cendrillon en princesse, si vous êtes d'accord père.

La jeune fille se tourna vers son père qui fumait toujours doucement son cigare en suivant la conversation des yeux.

- Ma foi, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Faites-lui faire une robe, je la lui paie de bon coeur. Si votre frère est d'accord, elle nous accompagnera.

James tourna la tête vers sa soeur :

- Pourquoi voulez-vous donc que miss Angélique m'accompagne ? Je sais que je ne puis y aller seul mais rien ne m'oblige à y paraître.

- Si James, vous devez vous y présenter, lui dit Lord Hasbury avec indifférence.

Le jeune homme soupira :

- Faites ce que vous voulez Ellen, de toute façon nous finissons toujours par faire ce que vous avez en tête.

La jeune fille se leva en criant, surexcitée, et se jeta au cou de son frère.

- Merci James, je vous jure que vous ne le regretterez point.

Le jeune aristocrate ne dit rien mais il regrettait déjà.

Elle s'inclina devant son père et sa tante puis quitta la pièce en courantet riant.

- Eh bien, Edward, j'espère que vous ne regretterez point votre choix. Quant à vous James, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, ajouta-t-elle avec ironie.

- Je vous en prie Eléonore, laissez dont James tranquille, il a seulement accepté pour faire plaisir à sa soeur. Je trouve d'ailleurs que c'est très aimable de votre part, James.

- Miss Angélique ne sera pas non plus de désagréable compagnie. Ellen aurait pu me demander pire… et dans ce cas, je ne sais si j'aurais accepté.

On comprit alors qu'il parlait de Georgiana. Lord Hasbury sourit mais Lady Eléonore se renfrogna.

James quitta à son tour la pièce, calme et froid à son habitude.

Quelques heures après, Ellen partait avec Lady Eléonore chez les Beckett. La jeune fille ne cessait de sourire et il ne quitta plus son visage quand elle aperçut les lèvres pincées de sa tante.

En entendant les roues d'une voiture dans la cours, Mrs Beckett et Georgiana se précipitèrent dehors. La jeune fille manqua de tomber dans sa précipitation ce qui fit sourire Lady Ellen.

- Bonjour Mrs Beckett, miss Georgiana. Veuillez nous excuser d'arriver ainsi sans y avoir été conviées et de manière aussi familière.

Elles s'inclinèrent toutes les deux devant Ellen et Eléonore.

- Mais c'est toujours une joie que de vous voir. Notre humble demeure est la votre. N'est-ce pas ma chérie ?

- Mais bien entendu. Lady Eléonore, je suis ravie de vous revoir.

A cet instant Angélique entra dans la cour au galop. Ellen se retourna et aperçut son amie telle qu'elle était à cet instant : une amazone aux longs cheveux détachés et en pagaille. Ses yeux brillaient d'un étrange éclat, certainement à cause de la joie qu'elle éprouvait lors de ses promenades à cheval. Oui, elle ne doutait guère que son choix fut le bon : Angélique serait la compagne idéale pour son frère.

- Tiens, bonjour Ellen, que nous vaut le plaisir de votre visite ?

- Ma tante et moi voulions vous voir.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Angélique et chacun put constater sa stupeur. Mrs Beckett et Georgiana n'en furent guère moins surprises, mais reprenant son sang-froid, Anne Beckett leur offrit un magnifique sourire et les invita à entrer.

- Et si nous entrions plutôt que de rester dans l'encadrement de la porte ? Nous pourrions parler plus à notre aise et devant une bonne tasse de thé.

Elle laissa passer devant elle Lady Eléonore et Lady Ellen avec un large sourire mais elle lança un regard assassin à sa fille qui entrait derrière elle. Angélique avait donné la bride de son cheval à un domestique qui passait.

- Ne me regardez pas ainsi, je n'ai rien fait !

Pour une fois, Angélique n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire pour que Lady Eléonore leur rende visite. Mrs Beckett croisa son mari et son fils alors que Lady Eléonore entrait dans le salon.

- Mon cher, je suis bien aise de vous trouver !

- Pourquoi Lady Eléonore est-elle céans ?

- Il paraîtrait que c'est de ma faute, soupira Angélique qui arrivait derrière.

Les yeux de Mrs Beckett lancèrent des éclairs à sa fille.

- Nous verrons, puis elle se tourna de nouveau face à son époux, je vous en conjure, ne me laissez point seule… je ne peux regarder cette sainte femme sans sentir la honte sur notre famille à cause de cette petite garce que vous avez pour fille !

Angélique leva les yeux au ciel. Mr Beckett le vit mais il répondit simplement à son épouse :

- Ne nous précipitons pas, nous ne savons point après tout ce que nous veulent ces dames.

- Oh, je ne le sais que trop bien moi ! Cette enfant va finir par causer notre ruine.

- Ne vous tourmentez plus guère, nous vous accompagnons.

Ainsi, ils entrèrent tous les quatre dans le salon où le thé venait d'être servi et Georgiana était en pleine conversation avec Lady Eléonore.

Ashley et son père restèrent debout avec Angélique qui retira doucement ses gants en cuire.

- Angélique, pourquoi ne point vous asseoir près de moi ?

- Vous serez trop serrées miss, si je puis permettre mon humble avis. Intervint Mrs Beckett avant qu'Angélique est eu le temps de répondre.

Lady Eléonore, toujours aussi sèche, marmonna :

- Qu'elle vienne.

Angélique, au moins aussi étonnée que sa mère, s'avança doucement et s'assit à côté de son amie. Ellen lui prit la main pour la rassurée.

Pour ne pas montrer son trouble, la jeune fille respira profondément :

- Alors comment allez-vous, et votre père ?

- Je vous remercie, il va bien et je me porte aussi parfaitement. Ma chère amie, je ne me suis point présentée chez vous pour échanger des civilités, sinon nous vous aurions envoyées une invité des plus officiels mais nous n'avons pas le temps.

- Je ne puis que vous le confirmer, ajouta Lady Eléonore en se raidissant plus encore – si tenté que la chose fut possible.

Angélique jeta un regard inquiet à la tante de son amie et celle-ci expliqua :

- Il reste à peine trois jours avant le bal de Charleston !

Son exclamation jeta un froid dans la pièce. Finalement, la jeune fille se reprit :

- C'est une plaisanterie ?!

- Je ne vous fais pas dire ! S'écria Mrs Beckett, scandalisée. Angélique, à une réception privée ? Mais vous n'êtes pas sérieuse Milady… sauf votre respect, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Personne n'osa parler. Angélique, toujours sous le choc, ne parvenait plus à réfléchir.

- Mais… finit par dire Ashley, ce que vous voulez dire… c'est que ma _soeur_ serait la cavalière de la soirée de Lord Darcy ?

- En effet, s'indigna Lady Éléonore. Et je puis vous assurer que nous avons beaucoup de travail.

- Il est hors de question qu'Angélique se rende de Charleston ! Elle est à peine éduquée, elle jetterait la honte sur notre famille. Je ne puis permettre cela.

- Elle ira. Affirma Mr Beckett dans ton tranquille.

Ashley n'ouvrait plus la bouche, il se contentait de regarder Lady Éléonore avec stupeur.

- Miss Angélique, lui dit Lady Eléonore en se tournant vers pour la première fois vers la jeune fille. On m'a chargé de faire de vous une Lady. Vous viendrez donc passer les quelques jours qu'il nous reste avant le bal à Berkeley House.

- Ho, ce n'est pas juste ! S'indigna Georgiana.

Sa mère lui donna un coup de coude et lui murmura :

- Un peu de tenue !

- Milady, essaya d'argumenter Angélique, aussi étonnant que cela paraisse : je suis d'accord avec ma mère : je ne puis aller à une réception privée… je paraîtrais bien pauvre et jetterait la honte sur ma famille et la votre dans les mêmes temps.

Ellen éclata de son rire cristallin :

- Cessez donc de vous mettre martel en tête ! Mon père vous la paiera votre robe !

- Elle ne peut accepter ! Tenta une dernière fois Mrs Beckett. Vous lui faites trop d'honneur…

Ellen posa un regard dur sur celle-ci :

- Ha, mais que Georgiana accompagne mon frère ne vous aurait guère déplu cependant ?

- Ce n'est pas cela mais… Georgiana est plus…

Lady Eléonore, qui commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, se récria :

- Ho, mais je ne vous demande point votre avis ! Angélique, préparez vos affaires, nous partons dans dix minutes.

La jeune fille posa un regard inquiet à son père qui hocha la tête : elle pouvait y aller, pis, elle lut dans son regard qu'elle devait y aller. Elle se leva donc et quitta la pièce.

Comme l'avait dit Lady Eléonore, elles quittaient la maison dix minutes plus tard.

Dans le carrosse – ce n'était même plus une simple voiture – qui les emmenaient au domaine des Darcy, Ellen ne cessa de sourire, Lady Eléonore de jeter de fréquent coup d'oeil à Angélique et celle-ci se contenta de regarder par la vitre le paysage verdoyant en se demandant comment elle avait pu se mêler encore dans un affaire qui la dépassait – et de loin !

En arrivant, Ellen la conduisit à la même chambre qu'elle occupait chaque fois qu'elle était venue. Ce que la jeune fille ignorait, c'est que la famille Darcy n'attribuait cette chambre à personne d'autre qu'elle. Eux mêmes ne s'en étaient pas vraiment rendus compte.

Les deux jeunes filles croisèrent le colonel Butler qui la salua avec un grand sourire. Une fois dans la chambre, Ellen s'installa au piano et Angélique s'exclama après quelques minutes de silence :

- C'était votre idée, n'est-ce pas ?

Plus une affirmation qu'une question.

Après quelques secondes de silence, elle sourit :

- Oui… je dois avouer que je n'aurais point passé une bonne soirée sans votre compagnie. Vous égayez mes journées, de plus, je suis certaine que vous êtes… disons plus accomplie que vous ne le laissez paraître. Ainsi, j'ai trouvé la meilleure solution du monde pour le montrer à tous.

Soudain, elle se leva :

- Venez, ma tante nous attend.

A LA SEMAINE PROCHAINE (Mwahaha)


	8. Préparation

VOILA UN NOUVEAU CHAPITRE… PAS ENCORE LE BAL MAIS C'EST POUR LE PROCHAIN CHAPITRE !

MERCI POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES ET CONTINUEZ DE M'ECRIRE VOS IMPRESSIONS ! ET NON NE ME TUEZ PAS SINON VOUS NE CONNAITREZ JAMAIS LA FIN )

A BIENTOT

Ellen la traîna jusque dans les appartements privés de Lady Eléonore. Angélique réfléchissait à ce que venait de lui dire son amie. Ainsi, elle avait tout prévu d'avance. Mais pourquoi ? Quel était le but de cette histoire ? La jeune fille n'en savait rien mais elle se promettait d'y songer sérieusement.

Lady Ellen frappa doucement à la porte de la chambre de Lady Éléonore. La voix sèche de celle-ci répondit la seconde suivante :

- Entrez !

Il sembla à Angélique qu'il n'y avait des bruits de voix dans la pièce mais elle était trop bouleversée pour y prêter attention. Et, en entrant dans la pièce, elle se figea. Six hommes et deux femmes s'étaient tournés vers elles à leur entrée dans la pièce. Lady Éléonore était la seule personne de l'assemblée assise, un gros chat négligemment couché sur un coussin brodé de soie à ses côtés qu'elle caressait paisiblement.

- Enfin vous voici ! Nous n'attendions plus que vous Mesdemoiselles. Ellen, venez vous asseoir près de moi pour prendre le thé. Angélique, je vous présente Mr Field, notre couturier de Charleston. C'est lui qui s'occupera de votre toilette pour le bal. Quant aux autres que voici, dit-elle en faisant un ample mouvement du bras, la moitié sont des coiffeurs l'autre des joailliers. Comme vous vous en doutez, ils sont là pour faire ressortir les meilleurs partis de votre... personnalité.

Ellen pouffa et Angélique leva les yeux au ciel. Et Éléonore s'en aperçut et haussa les sourcils de colère :

- Mademoiselle, je ne tolérerai point une telle insolence ! Je suis votre tutrice jusqu'à nouvel ordre, alors vous obéirez.

Angélique croisa son regard et comprit que cette femme, qui aurait pu être sa mère, s'intéresserait bon gré malgré à elle, Angélique, mais que contrairement à Mrs Beckett jamais Lady Éléonore ne s'aviserait de l'ignorer. Pour la première fois, Angélique serait surveillée comme ce le doit d'être une jeune fille de bonne famille.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand les personnes engagées par Lady Eléonore quittèrent la résidence familiale. La jeune fille était épuisée et elle se coucha sans souper. De toute façon, Ellen avait quitté la chambre depuis plusieurs heures déjà et elle aurait dû manger seule en compagnie de Lady Eléonore, et rien que l'idée l'épuisa plus encore.

La tante d'Ellen commençait à mieux connaître Angélique, du moins la jugea-t-elle avec moins de sévérité. Pas une seule fois la jeune fille ne s'était plainte. Elle avait tout subi avec une patience exemplaire et Lady Eléonore songea, non sans réticence, que même Ellen n'aurait point supporté d'être manipulée dans tous les sens pendant des heures, alors qu'elle-même passait son temps à la scruter, sans sourciller.

Le lendemain, alors qu'il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait dormi qu'une heure, une servante entra dans sa chambre et la réveilla en ouvrant les rideaux :

- Bonjour mademoiselle, j'espère que vous avez bien dormi.

Angélique poussa une espèce de grognement entre le mécontentement et l'exaspération puis cacha sa tête sous son oreiller.

- Je suis désolée miss Angélique, s'excusa la servante en s'approchant du lit, mais Lady Eléonore m'a ordonné de vous réveiller de bonne heure. Madame vous attend pour le déjeuner à sept heures trente précise… Je préfère vous prévenir qu'elle n'apprécie guère le retard.

Angélique grommela en se frottant le visage pour tenter de chasser les dernières traces de sommeil.

- Mouais, je m'en serais doutée.

L'américaine aux yeux verts soupira et se laissa retomber sur les oreillers, les mains sur les yeux. La servante sourit en songeant que servir miss Angélique la changeait agréablement de son service auprès de Lady Eléonore.

- Quelle toilette désirez-vous porter ce matin ? Demanda gaiement la servante en ouvrant la malle de la jeune fille.

- Que m'importe ! Soupira celle-ci.

Finalement, Angélique parvint à se réveiller et elle arriva même quelques minutes avant Lady Eléonore pour le déjeuner. Celle-ci parut surprise mais ne se dérida pas.

- Je puis au moins constater que la ponctualité fait partie de vos qualités.

- Bonjour milady. Répondit simplement Angélique.

La jeune fille soupira et ne commença son déjeuner qu'une fois que son hôtesse eut avalé la première bouchée.

Elles ne proférèrent pas un seul son de tout le repas. Quand Lady Eléonore se leva pour quitter la table, elle se prépara à interpeller Angélique mais elle n'eut guère le temps de dire quoi que ce soit : Angélique s'était déjà levée et elle attendait, patiemment à son habitude, les mains jointes sur le devant de ses pauvres jupes. Comment avait-elle pu si mal la juger ?

Lady Eléonore y réfléchit toute la journée et enfin elle comprit : elle avait mal jugé Angélique à cause des apparences. On voyait Angélique telle qu'elle voulait qu'on la voit. Elle projetait une image négative d'elle-même, mais elle ignorait encore pourquoi. Eléonore se promit de chercher une réponse à cette question.

La journée passa relativement lentement pour Angélique. Lady Eléonore la planta au milieu d'un salon et s'assit sur un siège, droite et sèche comme à l'accoutumée. Quatre servantes étaient présentes, et Ellen arriva alors que la séance allait commencer.

Angélique s'était attendue à une séance de critiques et elle ne fut pas déçue :

- Bien, tournez doucement sur vous-même.

La jeune fille s'exécuta sans mauvaise grâce mais sans enthousiasme non plus, ce qui n'échappa guère à Lady Eléonore. Elle avait d'abord cru, quand elles étaient allées chercher Angélique chez elle, que la jeune fille avait joué la comédie et qu'elle n'avait fait que semblant de ne point s'intéresser au bal pour justement attirer l'attention sur elle voire pour qu'on la complimente. Mais aujourd'hui, il lui apparut qu'Angélique avait certainement été sincère.

- Bien, l'inspection commença et elle se leva, stop : bien, la peau… jolie quoique un peu terne, je suppose que c'est l'effet prolongé du soleil de cette région.

Il lui sembla entendre un grondement ravalé dans la gorge de la jeune fille mais elle vit nettement ses poings se fermer. Angélique reprit cependant rapidement le contrôle, ayant l'habitude avec sa mère : le cou… long et fin, le port de tête : acceptable.

Même si le port de tête d'Angélique était exemplaire, jamais elle ne le lui avouerait… pour le moment. Angélique se taisait toujours, sous le regard amusé d'Ellen.

- … les yeux… magnifiques. Il ne me sembla pas en avoir déjà vus de semblable.

Angélique, qui n'était guère habituée aux compliments, baissa les yeux.

- … Angélique que vous êtes étonnante, murmura Lady Eléonore, vous êtes tantôt intimidante et téméraire, et l'autre moitié du temps, vous semblez si timide et désemparée. Qui êtes-vous vraiment ?

La jeune fille ne répondit rien. Finalement, après avoir scrutée le regard vert d'Angélique, elle reprit son examen.

- Les cheveux, quelle horreur ! Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi emmêlés. Il va falloir en prendre soin ces prochains jours.

Angélique porta une main sur sa tête et fit une grimace. Lady Eléonore attrapa sa main au vol.

- Ho ! Regardez-moi ces mains ! Et ces ongles ! Angélique, qu'avez-vous fait ? Auriez-vous retourné un champ ?

- Je suis simplement montée à cheval, tenta de se justifier la jeune fille avec une grimace.

- Sans gants ? Se récria Lady Eléonore.

- Oui, pourquoi ? S'étonna Angélique.

Son visage exprimait une telle candeur et un tel étonnement qu'Ellen ne put se retenir de rire. Sa tante se tourna vers elle :

- Je suis désolée… excusez-moi, balbutia la jeune fille en ravalant ses gloussements.

L'incident fut clos.

Angélique passa le reste de la journée à entendre Lady Eléonore lui expliquer avec moult détails sur le comment et le pourquoi des maintiens à avoir, des phrases qu'il ne fallait point dire, ou au contraire qu'il fallait absolument sortir… bref, elle passa la journée à apprendre comment devenir une parfaite jeune fille accomplie.

Elle se retrouva ce soir-là à souper avec les Darcy au complet ainsi que les Butler. Angélique s'aperçut qu'elle voyait rarement Lord Butler au domaine. Elle s'en étonna et se demanda où diable il pouvait passer ses journées dans une région qu'il n'était pas censé connaître. Finalement, elle secoua la tête : ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Ellen et elle discutèrent juste tard dans la nuit dans un salon des appartements de Lady Darcy.

- … vous devriez voir Londres ! Je suis certaine que vous vous y plairiez.

- Où habite le régent ?

- A Windsor ! Où voulez-vous qu'il soit ?

- Je n'en sais rien. On raconte qu'il aime faire la fête et boire un peu plus que raison.

Ellen renifla d'écoeurement.

- Je trouve ma chère que vous êtes gentille de le présenter sous ses termes. James dit qu'il sera bientôt couronné roi maintenant que George III est mort, en janvier dernier. Je trouve, pour ma part, que ce couronnement ne fait que tarder. Savez-vous qu'il exclut son épouse ? Caroline de Brunswick devrait être reine mais ils ne se parlent plus depuis la naissance de leur fille en 1796. Pff, persifla-t-elle, comment va aller l'Angleterre avec un monarque pareil ?

- Votre tante dirait que vous exposez trop fortement vos opinions pour une aussi jeune personne.

Ellen la regarda avec étonnement puis éclata de rire :

- Angélique, je crois que vous passer trop de temps avec ma tante et qu'elle commence à déteindre sur vous ! Enfin bon, avec toute cette histoire, les catholiques vont être encore moins bien reçus qu'avant.

Angélique se raidit mais sa compagne ne s'en aperçut pas.

- Pourquoi donc ? L'interrogea Angélique.

- Parce que George IV les abhorre, voilà pourquoi !

Angélique soupira :

- Voyez, je ne pourrai donc point me rendre en Angleterre.

Ellen tressaillit et posa sur son amie un regard étrange :

- Pourquoi donc ? S'étonna-t-elle.

Angélique haussa les sourcils :

- Mais réfléchissez deux secondes, ma mère est française !

- D'accord mais je ne…

- Mais vous êtes idiote ou vous le faites exprès ? S'emporta Angélique.

La jeune fille se leva et fit le tour de la pièce, trop énervée pour se contenir. Sous le regard hébété de son amie, Angélique plongea son regard vert dans ses yeux bruns.

- Je suis catholique !

Ellen tressaillit.

- Je n'ai point dit que j'avais la peste, ne sursautez pas ainsi, je vais mal le prendre… Angélique reprit ses cent pas dans la pièce, je n'ai jamais compris cette aversion des catholiques pour les protestants ni cette répugnance des puritains envers les papistes. Franchement, malgré nos pratiques différentes, y a-t-il beaucoup de différences entre nous ? Non, évidemment ! Nous croyons tous en le même Dieu, en son fils Jésus-Christ et Marie !

Un lourd silence suivit ses paroles. Finalement, Ellen murmura sans quitter le regard d'Angélique :

- Je n'avais encore jamais songé à cela.

Son amie s'assit enfin et reprit, doucement, comme tout à coup infiniment las :

- Connaissez-vous cette anecdote ? Un prêtre et un pasteur, dans ce qui était à l'époque l'Acadie française au XVIIème siècle ?

Ellen ne disait rien, subjuguée par la voix douce d'Angélique mais cependant emplie de désarroi. La jeune fille reprit son histoire :

- Ces deux hommes de Dieu : un prêtre et un pasteur, qui pourtant ont les mêmes convictions profondes, se sont entretués. Oui, ils se sont battus comme des chiens jusqu'à la mort. Ceux qui étaient présents, pour les punir ou je ne sais quoi, les ont enterrés ensemble, dans le même tombeau. Voilà ce à quoi la perfidie des hommes peut mener !

Sans laisser le temps à Ellen de réagir, Angélique se leva et quitta la pièce en silence.

Le lendemain, la même servante vint réveiller la jeune fille au levé du soleil. Angélique se leva en soupirant. Elle fut cependant rapidement prête et rejoignait Lady Eléonore pour le déjeuner, encore une fois en avance.

- Je vais finir par croire que vous n'êtes guère aussi désespérée que vous semblez le faire croire.

Elle s'installa à l'autre bout de la table où était déjà assise Angélique et commença son déjeuner avant de reprendre :

- Bien, aujourd'hui nous nous chargerons de nous occuper de votre apparence. Vos cheveux, votre peau, vos ongles. Mais pour l'instant, mangez ! L'on vous prépare un bain.

Une lueur d'intérêt passa dans les yeux fatigués de la jeune fille.

- Pourrai-je y rester quelques temps ?

Désarçonnée par la question, Lady Eléonore releva la tête et scruta le visage soudain souriant d'Angélique.

- Si cela peu vous faire plaisir, vous pouvez y rester une heure.

Un large sourire étira les lèvres.

- Merci Milady !

La jeune fille se dépêcha d'avaler son déjeuner et quitta la table sans avoir cessé de sourire. Angélique sortit presque en courant de la salle à manger et elle manqua de se heurter à Lord Darcy qui venait certainement déjeuner accompagné de son ami de toujours, le colonel Butler. James Darcy était très grand et avait les épaules assez larges. Angélique semblait toute chétive à son côté. Elle s'excusa brièvement puis reprit sa course. Les deux jeunes hommes la suivirent un instant du regard puis Peter sourit :

- Il y avait longtemps que je l'avais vue sourire. A votre avis, qu'est-ce qui lui fait autant plaisir ?

James haussa les épaules.

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Si ma tante l'avait suivie j'aurais soupçonné sa robe… J'aurais songé que sa toilette était terminée et qu'elle se précipitait pour la découvrir.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi que miss Angélique n'est point de ce genre là.

Son ami posa sur lui un drôle de regard.

- Non, en vérité, je n'en sais rien.

Angélique resta le plus longtemps possible dans l'eau qu'elle demanda très chaude. La servante qui la suivait depuis deux jours s'occupa de ses cheveux. Elle appliqua plusieurs soins qu'il fallait soit rincer aussitôt soit garder quelques minutes afin de faire effet. Au début, la jeune fille fut gênée que quelqu'un la voit nue – car elle avait toujours refusé de porter quelque vêtement pendant ses ablutions – mais la servante était si discrète et aimable qu'Angélique ne put que se détendre.

Lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de l'eau, Lady Eléonore était dans la chambre et l'attendait patiemment en jouant de l'éventail. Elle regardait certain des dessins d'Angélique que celle-ci avait laissé traîner sur son bureau. Aucun sentiment ne transpirait l'expression impassible de son visage. La servante fit asseoir la jeune fille devant la coiffeuse.

Son mentor de ces quelques jours donnait des conseils pour les cheveux d'Angélique. La jeune fille passa alors trois heures sans bouger patientant que les deux femmes aient fini de s'occuper de sa chevelure. Il lui fallut néanmoins avouer que le résultat était stupéfiant. Ses cheveux brillaient comme jamais, lisses et doux au touché. Le soleil avait tout juste dépassé son zénith et des rayons d'été tombaient sur la jeune fille, l'ornant d'une nouvelle parure. Ses cheveux bruns prenaient maintenant un nouvel éclat et de magnifiques reflets roux dansaient sur ses impeccables cheveux lisses. Jamais, ils n'avaient été aussi beaux.

Lady Eléonore regardait Angélique du coin de l'oeil. Elle découvrait chaque heure un peu plus la beauté cachée de la jeune fille. Bien, finalement, le résultat serait au dessus de ses espérances les plus optimistes.

Lady Eléonore fit monter un dîner pour la jeune fille car il leur restait encore pas mal de travail… mais surtout, elle ne voulait pas que les autres voient Angélique avant le soir du bal. Elle voulait les stupéfier.

Vers deux heures de l'après-dîner, Ellen entrait dans la chambre d'Angélique. D'ailleurs c'était comme si la jeune fille habitait céans. La chambre n'était occupée par personne d'autre.

- Bonjour ma tante, bonjour Angél…

Elle aperçut à cet instant le visage de son amie qui sortait lui aussi de soins, point encore terminés d'ailleurs. Cependant le résultat était stupéfiant.

- Waouh ! Dites ma tante, faites attention, vous allez la rendre plus belle que moi !

Angélique plissa les yeux :

- Ha ha ! Très amusant ! Maintenant, au lieu de vous moquer, si vous me disiez ce que vous voulez ?

- Rien de très précis en fait, je voulais simplement voir où vous en étiez.

Ellen s'approcha de son amie et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Elle murmura :

- Je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi beau… si lisse, si soyeux.

- Tout cela est artificiel, grommela Angélique, les poings serrés.

Lady Eléonore soupira, cette enfant était vraiment indomptable ! Depuis quand les femmes n'aimaient-elles point les compliments ?

Il y eut quelques minutes de silence.

Après le repas express d'Angélique, on s'occupa de ses ongles qui malgré les soins de la servante de Lady Eléonore, étaient aussi désastreux que l'avait prévue cette dernière.

Bien, elle porterait des gants.

Le reste de la journée, passa aussi lentement pour la jeune fille que les deux jours précédents.

Au souper, Angélique resta muette et seule dans sa chambre. Ellen voulut lui souhaiter une bonne nuit avant d'aller se coucher mais elle fut rattrapée par son frère :

- Ellen, attendez.

Sa jeune soeur fit demi-tour et s'arrêta pour attendre son frère.

- Allez-vous visiter miss Angélique avant d'aller vous coucher ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Lui avez-vous parlé du piano ?

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils :

- Non, je ne crois pas, non.

- Alors vous devriez le faire.

Sur ce, il la quitta sans un mot.

En entrant dans la chambre, elle trouva son amie assise devant le piano, le visage tiré par l'inquiétude. En entendant la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, Angélique se leva prestement comme une enfant prise en faute. Ellen n'eut pas le temps de s'en étonner, plus inquiète par l'air hagard de son amie.

- Vous sentez-vous mal ? S'alarma son amie.

Pour toute réponse, Angélique se laissa tomber sur un siège en soupirant.

- Que vous arrive-t-il ? Demanda encore Ellen.

- Rien… Si ce n'est que je ne me sens guère prête pour une réception privée et que j'ai mal à la tête.

- Voulez-vous que je vous fasse venir votre servante pour…

- Non ! Non, reprit-elle plus calmement, ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Merci… Je ne voudrais point être méchante mais j'aimerais dormir maintenant… une longue journée nous attend demain.

- Oui, enfin je vais découvrir une véritable fête de Charleston.

Elle se leva, embrassa son amie sur la joue et la quitta sans un bruit.

Le lendemain matin, Lady Eléonore arriva de bonne heure. Cependant, elle laissa à Angélique trois heures supplémentaires de sommeil quand celle-ci les lui demanda. Elle avait une mine affreuse mais ce n'était pas cela le plus inquiétant : elle souffrait. Même Lady Eléonore ne put qu'en convenir. La douleur tirait son visage de manière inquiétante.

Ainsi Lady Eléonore déjeuna-t-elle avec le reste de la famille.

- Eh bien Eléonore, vous n'êtes point avec miss Angélique ce matin ? Alors que le bal est ce soir ?

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Lady Eléonore, qui fit une grimace.

- Non, je lui ai accordé quelques heures de plus de sommeil.

- Aurait-elle mal dormi ? Supposa le comte.

Lord Darcy suivait l'échange, calme mais les sourcils froncés. Ellen blêmit :

- Elle a encore mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa tante hocha gravement la tête.

- La douleur qu'elle ressentait semblait envahir l'air qui l'entourait. J'en ai eu des frissons. Avoua Eléonore.

- Pensez-vous que sa migraine passera à temps ?

Il y eut un lourd silence, et se fut James qui répondit, à la stupeur générale :

- Oui.

Angélique ne se leva pas avant midi. La douleur avait presque disparu et elle fit appeler Lady Eléonore. Celle-ci lui sourit pour la première fois et annonça qu'elles n'avaient que trop tardé. Ainsi commencèrent les préparatifs pour la réception qui avait lieu le soir même.

On devait partir à cinq heures, ce qui angoissait Lady Eléonore. Quatre personnes s'activaient simultanément autour de la jeune fille mais en silence pour permettre à la jeune américaine d'oublier sa douleur.

Lady Eléonore dut la quitter vers trois heures afin d'aller elle aussi se préparer pour la soirée qui arrivait à grands pas.


	9. Le bal

_MERCI A TOUS POUR VOS COMMENTAIRES, CA ME FAIT TRES PLAISIR… CONTINUEZ AINSI ET JE CONTINUERAI A PUBLIER (NON NON CE N'EST PAS DU TOUT DU CHANTAGE^^)_

La boîte contenant sa robe pour le bal était encore dans sa boîte d'emballage, posée sur le lit. Le coiffeur terminait de peigner et parer ses cheveux. Une mèche ondulée lui retombait sur son épaule. Alors qu'il leur fallait partir dans une demi-heure, Lady Eléonore entra dans la chambre d'Angélique suivie de deux servantes qui portaient des écrins contenant les bijoux que Lady Darcy et elle-même prêtaient à la jeune fille pour la soirée.

On venait de terminer de poudrer son visage et Angélique portait en cet instant parfaitement son nom. On avait à peine clarifié son teint. Ses lèvres étaient maintenant rosées et brillantes. Ses prunelles vertes ressortaient d'autant que ses cils avaient été légèrement noircis. Les paupières arboraient une couleur étrange entre le rose pâle et le bordeaux. Le visage d'Angélique n'en était que mieux mis en valeur et ses prunelles, qui semblaient d'ordinaire briller de provocation, scintillaient aujourd'hui d'une étrange intelligence. Lady Eléonore resta une seconde sur le bas de la porte, stupéfaite : non, jamais elle n'avait cru Angélique aussi belle. Il lui sembla aussi que la jeune fille faisait partie des plus jolies femmes de sa connaissance.

Angélique ouvrit elle-même la boîte posée sur son lit. Elle resta hébétée devant la splendeur qu'elle tenait devant ses yeux… C'était la plus belle toilette qu'il lui avait été donné de voir. Apercevant son ébahissement, Lady Eléonore cacha sa jubilation et expliqua presque avec aigreur :

- Naturellement, vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Vous accompagnez mon neveu ! Seigneur, vous avez cru que je vous laisserais porter des habits de paysanne ?

On sortit la robe et Angélique ne put résister, elle toucha la jupe en reconnaissant le tissu : de la soie.

Une robe en velours noir et en soie bordeaux… Magnifique.

Le coiffeur les quitta et on retira la robe de chambre de la jeune fille, qu'elle n'avait pas quitté depuis de matin. Les servantes la firent s'accrocher à une colonne du lit à baldaquin et elles lui serrèrent son corset à l'en étouffer.

- Jolie silhouette, approuva gravement Lady Eléonore d'un grave hochement de tête alors qu'Angélique se demandait comment elle allait tenir toute une soirée sans respirer.

La jeune fille ne prit guère la peine de passer derrière le paravent et on lui passa sa robe. Sa toilette semblait d'abord constituée de soie bordeaux. Le velours noir couvrait ses épaules comme une écharpe sans cependant lui toucher la gorge.

- Humm… Bien, en attendant que vous descendiez, je vais rejoindre Edward. Finissez tranquillement, mais ne soyez point en retard : dans dix minutes, vous êtes en bas !

Angélique soupira et reprit son observation de la robe : comme s'il s'agissait d'une ceinture, le velours lui ceignait la taille, le noir affinant plus encore son incroyable silhouette élancée. Le second tissu reposait sur la jupe de soie bordeaux mais était retenu par des broches d'or incrustées de gros rubis à peu près au niveau de ses genoux. La jeune fille ne s'était pas encore aperçue dans un miroir mais elle était tout de même angoissée, elle se sentait perdue et étrangère dans ces magnifiques atours.

Elle mit ses chaussures et les femmes de chambres lui passèrent les parures qu'elle devrait porter ce soir-là. Son collier en or pesait lourd sur son cou, tant au sens propre qu'au sens figuré. La parure était constituée de nombreux rubis dont le plus petit devait avoir la taille de l'ongle de son auriculaire. Au poignet, on lui donna deux bracelets : un en or et rubis, l'autre en argent et une pierre qu'elle n'identifia pas aussitôt : des pierres de lunes. Pour ses oreilles percées, on lui mit deux pendants avec des pierres de lunes.

Les gants, qu'elle devait garder toute la soirée à cause du mauvais état de ses mains, la jeune fille les mit avant de s'être occupée de passer ses bracelets. Ils montaient presque jusque ses épaules et étaient en soie noire.

Enfin, elle inspira profondément pour se calmer : elle était prête.

La panique s'empara plus vivement d'elle quand elle contempla son reflet dans le miroir.

- Mais que fait-elle ? Nous allons finir pas être en retard.

Tout le monde attendait qu'Angélique descende pour partir. Mais la jeune fille se faisait attendre et il était plus de cinq heures dix.

Margaret était arrivée, accompagnée de ses parents, un quart d'heure plus tôt et il fut convenu avec Lord Butler qu'ils se retrouveraient là-bas.

Mesdemoiselles Mitchell et Darcy discutaient à voies basses aux pieds de l'escalier. Lord Darcy était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur près de l'escalier, son ami le colonel Butler près de lui, comme à son habitude paraissant totalement détaché de ce qui pouvait se passer autour de lui. Lord Butler, le comte de Hasbury et Lady Eléonore attendaient au centre de la pièce.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Lady Eléonore, qui n'était pas réputée pour sa patience, en eut assez et monta les marches en pestant contre Angélique.

- Mais que faites-vous ma parole ! Nous…

La jeune fille avait violement sursauté à son entrée intempestive. Son visage était ravagé par la terreur et il lui sembla qu'elle pouvait entendre d'ici son coeur battre à un rythme anormal.

- Qu'avez-vous donc ? Demanda lady Eléonore, beaucoup plus calmement.

Angélique secoua la tête et mit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

- Je… je ne peux pas faire cela… je ne puis vous accompagner. Comment ai-je pu participer à cette mascarade ! Je vais me ridiculiser !

- Mais non, railla son chaperon de la soirée, vous vous en sortirez très bien. Allez, maintenant, venez.

- Non mais regardez-moi ! Ce n'est pas moi cela ! C'est ce que vous avez voulu faire de moi !

Lady Eléonore essuya en vain de la persuader qu'elle n'était absolument pas dans un rôle autre que le sien, rien n'y fit : Angélique était un tête de mule.

La vieille femme finit par quérir l'aide de Margaret du haut de l'escalier. Lord Darcy lui demanda dans le même temps :

- Que se passe-t-il avec miss Angélique ?

- Rien, essaya de les convaincre Lady Eléonore, rien de bien grave. Nous arrivons d'ici quelques minutes.

Margaret portait une jolie robe prune. Mais son amie ne s'en aperçut même pas. Elle s'était assise devant le piano et l'on sentait le dilemme sur son regard : jouer et trahir son secret ou ne pas jouer mais ne pas parvenir à évacuer la peur qui la tenaillait ?

Margaret demanda à tout le monde de sortir. Alors seulement, Angélique commença à jouer, son amie accroupie à ses pieds, comme pour la réconforter.

Pendant qu'en bas, les sons de l'instrument leur parvenaient, Lady Eléonore expliquait la situation au comte principalement ainsi qu'à Ellen. Lord Darcy ne releva la tête que lorsque le morceau de piano lui parvint aux oreilles.

- Rrrrrr, ragea Lady Eléonore, est-ce bien le moment de jouer du piano ?! Je pensais miss Margaret plus sage.

James posa un regard étrange sur sa tante. Il la fixa intensément quelques secondes et tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction quand il monta à son tour les escaliers, en silence et calme, comme toujours.

Le jeune homme perçut les chuchotements d'une personne. Il ne prit pas le temps de frapper et entra dans la chambre. Il vit Angélique et son amie se lever précipitamment et, contre toute attente, se détendre en apercevant Lord Darcy. Elle se rassit devant l'instrument, sans reprendre sa musique toutefois et cacha son visage de ses mains gantées.

- Miss Mitchell, auriez-vous l'amabilité de nous attendre au rez-de-chaussée avec les autres s'il vous plaît ?

Plus un ordre qu'une requête. Les deux jeunes filles échangèrent un regard surpris puis Angélique hocha la tête et sa meilleure amie quitta la chambre, non sans un dernier coup d'oeil interrogatif au maître des lieux.

Quand elle referma la porte, Angélique se leva et posa son regard douloureux, qu'il lui avait déjà vu, sur lui.

- Que me voulez-vous ?

- A vous ? Rien.

- Mais alors...

Il eut un sourire en coin et la coupa :

- Si vous me laissiez terminer ! Miss Angélique, je voulais simplement savoir pour quelle raison vous avez décidé de faire mourir ma tante…

- Mais je n'ai jamais eu de telles intentions ! S'offusqua la jeune fille.

- Alors dites-moi donc pourquoi nous ne sommes pas encore en route pour Charleston ?

Son visage surpris changea rapidement d'expression et redevint douloureux. Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'il essuya machinalement. Il attendait patiemment qu'elle s'expliquât.

- Je… je n'aurais jamais dû accepter de vous accompagner à cette réception… Regardez-moi ! Ordonna-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas pour écarter les bras et faire un tour sur elle-même, ce n'est pas moi cela ! Je ne suis guère ainsi… je… je ne suis rien ni personne… cette apparence n'est point la mienne !

L'air toujours aussi grave, il s'approcha doucement d'Angélique.

- Votre apparence a peut-être changée mais votre coeur reste le même. Je vous ai vue, ne vous en déplaise, et vous vous ressemblez plus aujourd'hui que vous ne le croyez. Alors, cessez donc de vous mettre martel en tête et descendons : la fête nous attend.

Elle ne quittait guère plus son regard. Elle respira profondément et il comprit qu'elle tentait de refouler ses larmes.

- J'ai peur, chuchota-t-elle.

Il eut un pâle sourire. Alors, doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main sans la baiser.

- Ne vous en faites pas : je ne vous quitterai point ce soir.

Margaret fut la première à les apercevoir qui descendaient les escaliers, Angélique au bras du ténébreux mais beau James Darcy. Ils formaient un si beau couple qu'elle en eut le souffle coupé, ce qui attira indéniablement l'attention d'Ellen.

- Seigneur ! Souffla Lady Darcy.

Elle avait toujours su qu'Angélique était belle, bien plus que les apparences ne le présageaient mais, au bras de son frère, tous deux semblaient n'être qu'une seule entité. Mars et Vénus marchant côte à côte. La grande dame près de son seigneur.

Le comte fixait Angélique, incrédule. Il savait que la jeune fille avait des origines françaises, il n'en douta plus. Les dames du sud avait une manière d'agir qui leur était propre mais la prestance et la démarche des françaises n'étaient guère comparables. Il ne sourit point : comment son fils aurait-il pu trouver, après Angélique, une femme qui lui correspondît mieux ? Même Rosalie… Il secoua la tête et tenta de faire disparaître ce funeste souvenir. Il se tourna vers la soeur de sa défunte épouse :

- Je vous félicite une fois de plus, Angélique est parfaite.

Les frères Butler regardaient eux aussi Angélique. L'aîné, en songeant que le meilleur ami de son frère aurait bien tort de ne point profiter de la beauté qui l'accompagnait ce soir-là. Peter parce qu'il percevait il ne savait trop quelle menace dans le regard de son ami quand ses yeux se posaient sur Angélique. Plus exactement, derrière ce qu'il avait cru être une menace se cachait une défiance et plus profondément encore la naissance d'un sentiment nouveau. Encore une fois, il tressaillit.

Angélique salua le comte par une révérence et ils sortirent, les deux carrosses les attendant déjà dehors. Le cavalier d'Angélique l'aida à monter dans une voiture dans laquelle déjà toutes les femmes étaient montées – Lady Eléonore, miss Mitchell ainsi qu'Ellen. Dans l'autre voiture, les hommes s'étaient rassemblés.

Les carrosses s'ébranlèrent et l'on quitta Berkeley House pour suivre la route de Charleston.

Angélique ne prononça pas un seul mot mais, étrangement, elle se sentait à présent parfaitement détendue. Lord Darcy lui avait donné matière à réflexion. Est-elle vraiment la même sous cette apparence qui ne lui ressemblait pas ou si peu ? Etait-elle destinée à cette vie ? Pourquoi ? Elle soupira et replongea son regard vert sur la course quotidienne du soleil.

Ils atteignaient la ville de Charleston environ deux heures plus tard alors que la lumière commençait doucement à décliner à l'horizon.

L'automne n'était pas loin, aujourd'hui particulièrement, Angélique le sentit. Les journées commençaient nettement à raccourcir et la chaleur était maintenant moins forte qu'un mois plus tôt… enfin en supposant qu'un hiver en Caroline du Sud fût froid.

Les carrosses s'immobilisèrent devant un magnifique hôtel dont il sembla à Angélique que toutes les fenêtres étaient déjà illuminées. Lady Eléonore descendit la première de la voiture. Lord Darcy approcha à son tour de la portière et tendit son bras dans la direction de la jeune fille qui le rejoignit. Le jeune homme suivit son regard et sourit :

- Cela vous étonne-t-il à ce point ?

Angélique reprit ses esprits et posa un regard interrogateur sur son cavalier.

- Ce… je participe pour la première fois à une réception non officielle mais privée. Laissez-moi une minute pour me ressaisir.

Il devint alors silencieux et posa son regard froid sur la jeune fille tout en la laissant dans ses contemplations, une lueur amusée dansant au fond de ses yeux.

Les autres ne les avaient guère entendus et étaient déjà à l'intérieur. On percevait le bruit de la musique et les rires des invités.

Angélique respira profondément et baissa la tête. Il comprit qu'elle s'était concentrée et il sourit de son irrésistible sourire en coin :

- Alors, miss, prête ?

La jeune fille sourit à son tour et posa sa main sur le bras qu'il lui proposait.

- Allons-y.

C'est alors qu'elle l'aperçut. Angélique se figea et blêmit. Ses yeux reflétèrent un mélange d'horreur et de peur qu'il ne comprit pas. Son regard suivit le sien et se posa sur un homme qui était devant l'entrée de l'hôtel. Il fixait Angélique avec un sourire narquois. A ses manières, son maintien, ses vêtements, il devina que ce n'était qu'une canaille. Riche certes, mais guère le genre dont rêve une fille de bonne famille. James connaissait ce genre de type. Ténébreux et cruel, ils utilisaient leur argent pour leur profit personnel quitte à répandre du sang d'innocents. Fripouille de la pire espèce. Grand et maigre, celui-ci avait une longue moustache et les dents presque noires. Ses yeux gris comme de l'acier ne montraient qu'une parcelle de la cruauté dont il était capable. Ses autres traits trahissaient cependant cette méchanceté. Une balafre traversait son immonde visage, qui n'avait par ailleurs guère besoin de cela pour être laid, de la tempe de l'oeil gauche au coin de sa lèvre du même côté, rendant plus cruel encore son sourire malveillant.

L'homme fixait Angélique avec désobligeance et malveillance comme s'il la connaissait et qu'ils avaient autrefois partagé quelques désagréments dont eux seuls étaient les témoins. Il sentit la main d'Angélique se refermer avec plus de vigueur sur son bras et il fronça les sourcils. Qui était cet homme ?

A cet instant, miss Margaret sortit un magnifique sourire aux lèvres afin d'aller chercher son amie et son cavalier qu'ils n'avaient vu entrer. Son sourire se fana vite lorsqu'elle aperçut l'homme qui fixait Angélique. La jeune fille blêmit à son tour.

Lord Darcy décida de prendre les choses en main. Il n'appréciait guère vraiment Angélique mais elle était sa cavalière de la soirée et il se devait de la protéger. Or, pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, cet homme menaçait Angélique et de manière assez perfide, il l'aurait juré. Soutenant sa cavalière, ils reprirent leur progression vers l'hôtel. Angélique sembla reprendre ses esprits et regarda droit devant elle sans plus accorder à un regard à l'inconnu. Celui-ci, à leur passage à quelques pas de lui, retira son chapeau et s'inclina bien bas avec sarcasme et provocation. Angélique ne daigna pas lui répondre mais James sentit qu'elle s'était raidit. Maintenant, seule la haine transparaissait dans ses traits.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Angélique ne parla pas non plus. Margaret les avait suivis et se contenta de poser sa main sur le coude de son amie comme pour lui donner du courage.

Le comte s'exclama en les voyant enfin arriver :

- Enfin vous voilà les enfants ! Mais qu'est-ce qui…

Lady Eléonore aperçut le visage bouleversé d'Angélique et demanda, coupant ainsi le comte :

- Vous sentez-vous mal ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais elle finit par secouer la tête, comme infiniment lasse. Lady Eléonore lui proposa un verre d'eau et elles s'éloignèrent toutes les deux suivit du comte et de Lord Butler ainsi que d'Ellen qui était perturbée par la confusion d'Angélique. Lord Darcy la suivit des yeux, ce qui n'échappa point à son ami. Celui-ci finit cependant par demander à James :

- Que s'est-il passé dehors ?

Lord Darcy posa son regard sur miss Margaret et celle-ci fut obligée de répondre.

- Je… je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé mais Angélique…

A cet instant, la fripouille entra dans l'hôtel, escorté par deux couples aussi puants et écoeurants que lui mais qui ne semblaient présent que pour jouer aux gardes du corps. Lui tenait à son bras une femme qui aurait tout aussi bien passé pour une prostituée des bas quartiers. Tous les six riaient bruyamment et avec provocation, comme si le monde leur appartenait. Il passa à côté d'eux et s'arrêta présentement devant miss Mitchell. Son visage perdu son hilarité pour n'être qu'arrogance et jeta en balayant le sol avec son chapeau :

- Miss Mitchell. Je suis ravie de vous revoir. Toujours aussi resplendissante à ce que je vois.

La jeune fille ne daigna pas répondre et se redressa sans plus lui accorder un regard. Les autres observaient la scène en silence, un sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, l'homme à la balafre se tourna vers Lord Darcy et son ami :

- Quant à vous, je n'ai pas l'honneur de vous connaître, pourtant je me flatte de connaître toutes les grandes familles de la région. Alors, monsieur, dit-il à James qui était sans aucun doute le plus richement vêtu des deux malgré la provocation insultante de l'autre, ainsi c'est vous qui avez l'insigne honneur d'accompagner ma plus belle nièce ce soir ?

Peter et James tressaillirent et l'oncle d'Angélique éclata d'un rire vulgaire.

- Ainsi, elle ne vous a point parlé de moi ? Ho, l'indomptable enfant ! Alors laissez-moi me présenter à vous avant que vous ne le fassiez à votre tour : Harry Beckett, pour vous servir. Je suis le fiancé d'Angélique.

Margaret lui lança un regard assassin. James, qui avait sursauté, posa un étrange regard sur miss Mitchell qui siffla :

- Angélique n'est et ne sera jamais votre fiancée, encore moins votre épouse !

Peter aurait juré voir son ami se détendre imperceptiblement. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se présenta à son tour :

- Lord Darcy, fils de Lord Hasbury. Voici mon ami : le colonel Butler.

Un malicieux sourire naquit sur les lèvres pincées de Margaret quand ils perçurent le trouble de l'oncle d'Angélique et des siens à l'annonce de l'identité de James. Ils reculèrent tous d'un demi pas avant que Mr Beckett ne se reprenne.

- Eh bien, je dois avouer que je suis surpris de vous voir… Lord Darcy, je…

A cet instant, un homme à la corpulence imposante arriva, cramoisi, et s'adressa à Mr Beckett, en colère :

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! Si je prends la peine d'envoyer des invitations, c'est que je ne veux guère de fripouille de votre genre dans ma demeure. Je vous somme de partir immédiatement !

- Monsieur le gouverneur… je n'ai pas voulu vous laisser faire la fête sans moi… cela aurait été si triste !

- Il n'est pas question que vous gâchiez cette soirée !

- Oui, s'exclama avec arrogance Mr Beckett, je sais que vous recevez ce soir les Hasbury… Figurez-vous que je viens moi-même de faire leur connaissance. Monsieur le gouverneur, je vous présence Lord Darcy, fils de Lord Hasbury.

Le gouverneur jeta un coup d'oeil suspicieux à Lord Darcy mais celui-ci ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il venait d'apercevoir, derrière le gouverneur, Angélique qui dardait un regard peu sympathique sur son oncle. Il ne savait pas ce que celui-ci lui avait fait mais il préférait la voir avec ce regard – ça c'était Angélique – que comme dehors, effrayée. Il remarqua cependant qu'elle n'était guère à l'aise, soudain ce fut comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'elle aurait préféré mourir mille fois dans la torture plutôt que de se confronter une fois de plus à son oncle. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et, quand il vit de nouveau le gouverneur, il aperçut le regard d'Angélique posé sur le sien. Il y lut de la stupeur, comme si elle avait cru que les deux hommes avaient sympathisé. Il secoua doucement la tête et lui tendit la main. A cet instant son désir le plus cher était de la protéger de cet homme. Angélique fut d'abord stupéfaite puis méfiante. Ensuite, elle dut y lire une promesse car elle le rejoignit en quelques pas, un peu perdue. Il la prit par la taille et elle s'accrocha à son bras, comme on cherche un refuge et un soutien. Mr Beckett posa alors un drôle de regard sur sa nièce et la montra du doigt au gouverneur.

- Voyez, j'ai de la famille présentement ! Ma nièce m'a conviée à cette réception…

James sentit la jeune fille défaillir et il la soutint. Sans lui, elle serait tombée à genoux, très certainement. Angélique fronça néanmoins les sourcils avant de répondre au gouverneur, sans qu'aucune émotion autre que la douceur ne transparaisse dans sa voix :

- Ce n'est que calomnie monsieur le gouverneur, vous me connaissez. Vous savez aussi que personne dans ma famille ne fréquente mon oncle.

Mr Beckett pâlit, comment Angélique pouvait-elle connaître le gouverneur ?

D'ailleurs, les invités qui suivaient la discussion durent se poser la même question car un brouhaha de chuchotements envahit l'assemblée. Le gouverneur sourit à miss Beckett et Lord Darcy se demanda combien de fois encore Angélique allait le surprendre avant qu'il ne comprenne que c'était le genre de femme qui avait plus d'un tour dans son sac ?

- Oui, miss Angélique, d'ailleurs, je suis ravie de vous revoir, cela fait longtemps que je n'ai point eu ce plaisir.

La jeune fille eut un magnifique sourire et fit une brève révérence.

- Bien Mr Beckett, comme vous pouvez vous-même le constater, vous n'êtes le bienvenu céans pour personne. Maintenant sortez !

L'oncle balafré fusilla Angélique du regard qui ne daigna pas frissonner et quitta l'entrée de l'hôtel du gouverneur de la ville.


	10. Concours

Les personnes à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre…

EveyMax : Angélique n'est pas too much… elle refléte ce qu'elle devrait être en réalité si sa mère ne se tournait pas que vers Gorgianna… Quant à épouser son oncle, c'était quand même rare… son cousin beaucoup mais rarement un parent comme l'oncle mais c'était possible

Quant à James chevalier servant, évidemment que ça fait rêver, c'est un vrai gentleman après tout

Mimija : je vois tes revieuws, il n'y a aucun problème… mais je ne peux pas y répondre, ne me demande pas pourquoi je n'en sais rien. Il y a des personnes à qui je peux répondre, d'autres non, comme toi.

Mais j'apprécie beaucoup tes reviews, ne t'arrête pas s'il te plaît !

J'espère bien arriver à vous surprendre encore et attends, ce n'est pas fini ! tu te doutes bien que je garde encore quelques cartes en réserves )

En attendant, interroge toi et bonne lecture ^^

Minilinightend : J'ai reçu trois fois ta review, à trois jours d'intervalle, va comprendre…

Merci pour cette grande review !

Au début j'ai eu peur quand j'ai lu que tu étais déçue… puis j'ai souri… ça va finalement.

Quant aux couples que tu décris, je pense que tu dois pressentir les choses que je ne mets pas forcément en évidence mais je ne t'en dis pas plus, tu verras. Mais ça me fait plaisir que tu m'aies laissé tes impressions des personnages et de ce qu'il pourrait se passer…

Maintenant j'essaierai à chaque fois de répondre avant le chapitre aux personnes avec qui je ne peux le faire par message.

BONNE LECTURE

- Etes-vous certaine de ne point vouloir avaler quelque chose ? Demanda pour la énième fois Lord Darcy à Angélique.

La jeune fille se remettait doucement de ses émotions. Cela faisait près d'une heure qu'ils étaient arrivés et Angélique reprenait à peine des couleurs.

- Je vous remercie mais je vais bien.

Il ne l'avait guère questionnée sur son oncle, et elle lui en fut secrètement reconnaissante. Lord Darcy ne s'en posait pas moins de nombreuses questions mais il s'était dit qu'il interrogerait plus tard miss Mitchell qui semblait au courant de la chose. Il l'observa un instant en silence avant de l'interroger avec une curiosité qui l'étonna lui-même :

- Comment connaissez-vous monsieur le gouverneur ?

Angélique posa son regard vert sur lui et un fin sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Monsieur le gouverneur est le cousin de Mrs Mitchell. Tous les deux ont pratiquement été élevés comme des frères et soeurs, si bien qu'aujourd'hui encore ils entretiennent une correspondance régulière. Je l'ai rencontré à plusieurs reprises alors que j'accompagnais Margaret à Charleston pour une raison ou pour une autre.

Il hocha la tête le gouverneur était un homme plein de bon sens qui, malgré sa bienveillante physionomie, pouvait se montrer quelque fois exaspérant. Mais il semblait être une personne de bien. Son père et lui avaient été présentés à leur hôte quelques minutes après le départ de Mr Beckett et de sa suite. Le gouverneur avait été agréablement surpris quand il avait constaté qu'Angélique était la cavalière de Lord Darcy. James soupira et emmena Angélique un peu à l'écart, là où il semblait y avoir moins de bruit.

Ellen vit passer James et Angélique à son bras. Elle avait été stupéfaite par la beauté de son amie quand celle-ci était descendue au bras de son frère. Sa tante avait vraiment fait du bon travail Mais pourquoi diable s'enlaidissait-elle au quotidien alors qu'elle était si belle ? Une réponse partielle lui vint : sa mère, son affreuse mère qui ne l'aimait pas.

La jeune fille posa son regard sur son cavalier de la soirée et elle remarqua qu'il regardait dans la même direction qu'elle quelques secondes plus tôt.

- Ils forment un couple parfait, murmura Peter.

Ellen tressaillit et observa le couple qu'ils formaient. Avant, elle n'avait fait qu'observer Angélique en faisant totalement abstraction à son frère. Maintenant, elle les regarda s'éloigner non séparément mais ensemble et elle comprit pourquoi les regards s'attardaient sur leur passage : la grande dame près de son seigneur. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Elle ne parvint guère à en être jalouse. La puissance et la supériorité – non malsaine ni prétentieuse – qu'ils dégageaient les plaçaient au dessus des autres. Elle sourit.

Ce fut lors de cette soirée qu'elle se mit en tête qu'Angélique devait à tout prix épouser son frère. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres.

Miss Beckett et Lord Darcy furent cependant rapidement séparés. La jeune fille parcourait les pièces qu'elle traversait des yeux sans trop s'y attarder. Elle connaissait déjà la maison. Angélique croisa par hasard la femme du gouverneur.

- Tiens, mais miss Angélique, est-ce bien vous ?

Angélique fit une brève révérence.

- Oui madame, c'est bien moi. Madame se souvient donc de moi ?

- Et comment ! Vous êtes la meilleure amie de Margaret après tout ! Mais laissez-moi vous contempler… oui, il est vrai que votre toilette est magnifique ! Savez-vous que tous ont votre nom à la bouche ?

Angélique tressaillit :

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Mais ma chère, vous êtes-vous seulement aperçue dans un miroir ? Vous êtes vraiment belle, il n'y a rien à redire mais, comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, vous êtes la cavalière de Lord Darcy. Mon époux m'avait prévenue que c'était vous mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment cru… Vous ici ! Maintenant je vois que j'ai eu tort, j'ai cru en de stupides préjugés… vous êtes autant faite pour la forêt que pour les mondanités.

Angélique aurait pu s'offusquer des paroles de la femme du gouverneur, mais elle était déjà si bouleversée ce soir-là qu'elle ne put qu'en rire.

- Je vous remercie.

Sur ce, la jeune fille s'inclina de nouveau et reprit sa route.

Un peu plus loin, elle discerna un groupe de jeunes filles qui gloussaient devant un piano. Toutes plus richement habillées les unes que les autres, Angélique s'arrêta un instant sans comprendre ce qu'elles faisaient ainsi rassemblées devant l'instrument, presque aussi beau que celui d'Ellen. Soudain, Margaret l'aperçut et se pencha vers Ellen :

- Dites, ne lui avez-vous rien dit pour le piano ?

Ellen posa sur Angélique un regard étrange avant d'acquiescer.

- En effet, je ne lui ai rien dit. James m'a fait la même réflexion. Mais pourquoi lui en aurais-je parlé ? Elle n'aime guère jouer.

Margaret soupira.

- Venez.

Elles s'approchèrent d'Angélique qui les suivait du regard :

- Mais que se passe-t-il ici ? demanda la jeune fille en posant ses yeux verts sur ses amies.

Ellen sourit :

- Rien qu'un concours stupide pour les jeunes filles. Je ne vous en ai pas parlé parce que je sais que vous… mais si vous voulez jouer, je vous en prie !

Angélique fronça les sourcils et posa sur Margaret son regard interrogateur. Celle-ci soupira et murmura :

- Je sais, je n'y participerai donc pas. Le concours est en deux étapes : le piano et la danse. D'abord chaque postule et joue un morceau libre. Ensuite, elles repassent une deuxième fois pour un morceau imposé. Je crois que ce soir c'est la lettre à Elise de monsieur Van Beethoven.

Angélique haussa un sourcil et posa de nouveau ses yeux sur son amie, alors que son regard s'était attardé sur l'instrument.

- La lettre à Elise ? demanda-t-elle presque avec dégoût, mais c'est l'un des morceau les plus aisés qui soit !

Ellen tressaillit :

- Je ne suis point d'accord ! En plus c'est un joli morceau.

Angélique posa un regard dur sur elle.

- L'un n'exclut pas l'autre, se contenta-t-elle de répondre. Puis la jeune fille se tourna de nouveau vers Margaret, vous pouvez participer, vos parents savent déjà quant aux autres… Bah ! Que m'importe, je ne les reverrai certainement jamais.

Ellen suivait l'échange avec perplexité. Margaret hocha la tête :

- Je vous remercie mais ce n'est pas la peine. Je ne me suis que peu entraînée sur le morceau imposé. De plus la danse…

- Mais vous êtes très douée en danse ! S'exclama Angélique.

- Certes, mais non, vraiment. Là aussi il y a deux étapes dans cette étape.

Angélique eut un sourire ironique.

- Je ne sais pas lesquels mais je suis certaine qu'il n'y aura pas de valse. Ces messieurs ont refusé.

Angélique rit cette fois de bon coeur, attirant ainsi sans s'en rendre compte le regard de plusieurs hommes, et répondit :

- Voilà qui aurait amélioré mes chances !

- Ho, Angélique, la supplia Ellen, venez ! Participez avec moi… même si vous ne jouez pas à la perfection ! Je me sentirai moins seule… Il n'est point important de gagner, l'important est que vous participiez ! De toute façon, il n'y a rien à tirer de cette victoire mis à part de la satisfaction personnelle.

A l'évocation de son talent au piano, Angélique et Margaret échangèrent un sourire complice. Finalement Angélique répondit :

- Je suis désolée mais je ne participerai point. De plus, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire, je ne voudrais pas imposer une danse à votre frère.

Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela, Lord Darcy se retrouva derrière Angélique et protesta aussi froidement qu'à l'accoutumée :

- Mais je vous en prie, miss Angélique, ne vous privez guère point de ce concours pour moi… je serai honoré de vous servir de cavalier.

Angélique sentit la colère l'envahir, et elle manqua de hurler de rage quand elle vit sourire Lord Darcy avec une lueur d'amusement non feint au fond de ses yeux.

- Non, fulmina-t-elle, je n'y participerai pas.

Sur ceux, elle s'éloigna pour tenter de se calmer. Un peu plus loin, la jeune fille croisa Lady Eléonore.

- Ne venez-vous point voir le concours ?

- Non.

- Je vais être l'un des juges… Voyez, je crois que c'est bien la seule raison qui me fera regretter ce que soit vous et non miss Georgiana qui accompagne mon neveu ce soir… Elle, elle aurait participé. Ellen aurait tout de même gagné mais… Bah, c'est ainsi. Mais j'espère que miss Mitchell n'est guère aussi douée qu'on le dit, sinon elle risque de donner du fil à retordre à Ellen.

- Margaret ne participe pas, l'avertit Angélique.

- Ho ! S'exclama surprise Lady Eléonore. Voilà au moins une bonne nouvelle. Bien, je vous laisse… si vous changez d'avis et que vous voulez voir le concours, vous savez où nous trouver !

Angélique ne parvint pas sourire. Lord Darcy l'avait exaspérée et seul un piano aurait pu la calmer… et voilà qu'un concours idiot… elle grinça des dents.

Les participantes se préparèrent pour le commencement du concours. Morceau libre. Plusieurs des jeunes filles se débrouillaient très bien. Plus étaient médiocres, elles savaient jouer mais sans talent aucun, enfin il y avait celles qui ne jouaient que par orgueil ou obligation. Bref, la plupart des jeunes filles participèrent au concours et la majorité des invités étaient réunis dans la salle de bal pour écouter les artistes.

Lord Darcy attendit que sa soeur soit passé – elle avait choisi du Chopin – avant de partir à la recherche d'Angélique. Elle n'était en réalité pas très loin.

Il s'assit près d'elle, alors qu'elle était seule dans un petit salon. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il demanda :

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous point jouer en public ?

Angélique posa sur lui un regard étonné et courroucé :

- N'avez-vous donc pas encore compris que je détestais attirer l'attention ? Je suis plutôt le genre indépendante et solitaire, qui souffre dans son coin.

James la détailla minutieusement et comprit qu'elle disait la vérité. Il soupira :

- Venez au moins vous rendre compte du talent que vous avez. J'ai compris une chose sur vous : vous ne vous évaluez point à votre juste valeur. Vous ne connaissez guère votre talent… Venez écouter les autres, vous comprendrez alors combien vous êtes douée… pour le piano, ajouta-t-il calmement.

Angélique sentit qu'il ne la laisserait tranquille que lorsqu'elle serait dans la salle de bal. Alors, bon gré malgré, elle se leva et l'accompagna voir les autres.

Les jeunes filles n'avaient pas terminé le premier tour.

Lord Darcy se fraya un chemin à travers la foule, entraînant Angélique avec lui. On le laissait passer volontiers, non seulement à cause de son rang mais aussi de sa carrure assez impressionnante.

Soudain, Angélique se retrouva au premier rang avec les juges : le gouverneur – le seul homme – son épouse, Lady Eléonore, deux femmes qu'Angélique ne connaissait pas et Mrs Mitchell. Angélique entendit le comte murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de son fils et elle s'aperçut qu'il était juste derrière elle avec les Butler et Mr Mitchell.

Angélique se concentra sur la jeune fille qui jouait. Elle n'identifia pas le morceau produit – ce qui l'étonna – mais la mélodie sonnait justement quoique elle semblait légèrement trop rapide. Certainement l'angoisse.

Quelques jeunes filles plus tard, Lord Darcy se pencha vers elle :

- Qu'auriez-vous joué ?

Angélique plissa les yeux mais ne lut dans son regard que de la curiosité. Elle secoua la tête et répondit :

- Je ne sais… Certainement Sonate au clair de Lune. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'adore la mélodie.

Lord Darcy grimaça :

- J'ai eu un mal fou à savoir jouer ce morceau.

Angélique tressaillit et posa un regard nouveau sur le futur Lord.

- Vous ? Vous jouez du piano ?

Il hocha tête, apparemment amusé par sa stupeur. Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil :

- Vous n'êtes point la seule qui n'aime guère se vanter.

Angélique mit quelques minutes à se ressaisir. Quand elle cessa enfin de dévisager Lord Darcy, la jeune fille comprit qu'on passait à la seconde partie de la première étape. Le gouverneur avait posé la partition de la lettre à Elise devant le piano.

- Mesdemoiselles, vous n'aurez le droit qu'à deux essais.

Angélique soupira et serra les dents. Voilà pourquoi ils avaient choisi une partition aussi simple : pour qu'elles aient _toutes_ leur chance, qu'elles en aient tout du moins l'impression.

James perçut le courroux d'Angélique mais il ne fit pas de commentaire. Un sourire se dessina aux coins de ses lèvres.

Ellen passa et n'aperçut qu'à cet instant Angélique. Elle lui envoya un magnifique sourire auquel son amie répondit de son mieux. Elle se débrouilla fort bien, même parfaitement, ce qui fut le cas de pas mal de candidates puisque le morceau était assez simple pour n'importe quel musicien un peu entraîné. Le silence dans la pièce n'était évidemment pas complet et de part et d'autres des chuchotements s'élevaient. Quand une jeune fille jouait particulièrement bien, le morceau se faisait plus silencieusement parmi l'assistance et la fin plus bruyante – ce qui fut le cas pour Ellen.

Une jeune fille, qu'Angélique ne reconnut pas, passa et manqua son premier essaie. Puis elle recommença avec plus de succès cette fois. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Lord Darcy en était là de ses réflexions lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Angélique et vit qu'elle serrait les poings, exaspérée.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

Angélique ne tourna pas la tête.

- _Si Ré Do La _! Ce n'est tout de même pas compliqué ! Elle ne sait pas lire une partition ou quoi !? Elle fait l'erreur depuis le début.

Lady Eléonore les avait écoutés, tout comme le comte.

- Je savais bien que quelque chose était bizarre, avoua ce dernier.

Lady Eléonore plissa les yeux :

- Angélique, ne critiquez point ce que vous-même n'êtes guère capable de faire.

Pour la première fois, Angélique tourna sa colère vers Lady Eléonore :

- Qu'en savez-vous ?

James ricana et Angélique se tourna vers lui :

- Ho, vous, je ne vous ai rien demandé !

Le comte, amusé, tendit le bras en direction de l'instrument :

- Corrigez-la et montrez nous !

Il ne pensait certainement pas qu'elle allait le faire, James si, et un large sourire illumina son visage quand la jeune fille se tourna vers le gouverneur. Lady Eléonore fronça les sourcils et regarda le gouverneur lui aussi qui, apparemment, avait suivi une bonne partie de la conversation. Il hocha la tête et Angélique serra les poings… Nouvelle erreur de sa part.

- Ne savez-vous pas lire ? Vous vous trompez de note ! Arrêtez-vous là, cela vaudra mieux pour tout le monde !

La jeune fille, mystifiée, lança un regard de pure haine à Angélique.

- Merci de m'avoir interrompue… Et si, je sais lire, mes notes étaient justes.

- Alors vous êtes sourde.

Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce. Curieux, la plupart regardait la scène avec avidité, d'autres avec scandale, et d'autre encore, comme le comte de Hasbury, avec amusement.

Angélique se plaça à côté de l'exécrable pianiste et lui montra sur la partition les endroits exactes où elle s'était trompée… Comme si elle connaissait par coeur la partition songea Ellen en sursautant. Elle tourna alors la tête vers son frère et remarqua que celui-ci souriait avec exaltation, comme s'il savait et qu'il était l'auteur de la révélation qui allait suivre.

- Bien, puisque vous êtes si maligne, dit la jeune fille en se levant, raidie par l'aigreur, jouez donc à ma place et l'on verra si vous êtes si forte !

Par esprit de provocation, l'autre retira la partition et s'éloigna d'un pas guindé. Angélique posa son regard sur Lord Darcy et le sourire sincèrement confiant qu'il afficha la détendit. Elle s'assit, parfaitement à l'aise devant l'instrument. Avant même que ses doigts n'effleurent les touches, aux mouvements qui décelaient une longue pratique, Ellen comprit : Angélique savait jouer du piano.

Le brouhaha avait laissé place au silence pour la deuxième fois.

La mélodie débuta. Souple, fluide et harmonieuse. En un mot : parfaite.

Ellen et Lady Eléonore retinrent leur souffle. Oui, Angélique jouait plus que bien.

A la fin du morceau, la jeune fille ne releva pas tout de suite la tête. Le gouverneur, qui lui aussi ignorait qu'Angélique jouait aussi bien, prit la parole.

- Hmmm, je ne sais que faire. Si vous vouliez bien nous jouer un autre morceau, nous pourrions vous accepter en candidature de dernière minute.

Angélique releva alors la tête :

- Mais je ne compte aucunement me présenter au concours.

On en eut le souffle coupé de surprise. C'est alors que Lord Darcy intervint :

- Mais, elle se fera un plaisir de vous jouer un autre morceau.

Angélique tressaillit et assena un regard meurtrier à son cavalier. Alors, sans prêter la moindre attention à la jeune fille, il continua :

- Oui, miss Angélique jouera pour vous, mais elle ne participera pas pour autant au concours… car c'est bien là le dilemme n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il en regardant cette fois-ci la jeune fille.

Angélique fit une moue dubitative et le gouverneur synchronisa tout le monde:

- Soit, jouez pour nous miss Beckett, nous vous écouterons simplement pour le plaisir de vous entendre…

Angélique soupira. Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir jouer ? Elle releva doucement la tête et croisa le regard de Lord Darcy qui, une fois n'est pas coutume, n'exprimait rien au premier abord. Elle inclina alors la tête et entama le magnifique morceau de Beethoven : Sonate au clair de Lune.

Angélique regardait par une fenêtre les étoiles qui scintillaient dans le ciel. La tête appuyée contre l'encadrement de la fenêtre, la jeune fille était silencieuse.

Après avoir jouer, le gouverneur l'avait félicitée pour son talent et Lady Eléonore n'avait rien dit même si son regard était éloquent. Lord Darcy ne fit aucun commentaire non plus mais il ne quitta pas son sourire avant qu'elle quittât la pièce. Ellen l'avait pourchassée et lui avait demandé pourquoi elle avait toujours fait croire qu'elle ne savait pas jouer. Angélique avait réfléchi une seconde avant de répondre :

- Pour que ma mère me laisse tranquille. Ainsi ne va-t-elle point me dire des âneries du genre que je fais de l'ombre à Georgiana ou je ne sais quoi encore. Je veux simplement être tranquille.

Ellen n'avait pas insisté. Elle se tourna vers son frère qui, apparemment, semblait au courant et depuis longtemps. Il ne lui avait rien dévoilé, seulement haussé les épaules, comme chaque fois qu'il voulait éluder une question.

Lord Darcy avait dansé avec sa soeur seulement, Angélique ayant disparu seul de diable savait où. De toute façon, sa disparition l'arrangeait bien, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient dansée ensemble… disons qu'il n'avait guère l'envie de la mettre en colère ce soir-là.

Ce fut le comte qui trouva Angélique, seule et dans ses pensées. Il s'approcha de la jeune fille en souriant et lui demanda avec toute la douceur possible :

- Que faites-vous céans et seule miss ? Mon fils vous aurait-il abandonné ?

- A vrai dire monsieur le comte, je n'en sais rien. Je ne l'ai guère vu depuis le concours.

- Mais c'est indigne ! Et que faites-vous seule ? Pourquoi ne dansez-vous point ?

- Simplement parce que personne ne me l'a proposé.

- Alors laissez-moi remédier à cela, et je vous présente mes excuses à la place de mon fils.

Il lui tendit la main et Angélique sourit :

- Je vous assure que je ne lui en veux nullement.

- Ce n'est point une question de rancune, damoiselle, mais mon fils est un gentleman, il est censé bien se comporter avec toutes les femmes… en particulier sa cavalière.

Angélique sourit de nouveau et posa sa main gantée sur le bras que lui tendait le comte.

Ainsi, Angélique dansa pendant plus d'une heure sans s'arrêter. Deux danses avec le comte de Hasbury, puis deux avec le gouverneur, deux avec le colonel Butler et… Enfin beaucoup de monde, sauf son cavalier. Angélique ne s'en offusqua point pour autant, elle s'amusait et c'était tout ce qu'elle attendait de ce bal privé.

Ellen, Margaret et Angélique discutaient ensemble plus tard dans la soirée, buvant pour de réhydrater après avoir tant dansé, lorsque Lord Darcy s'inclina devant sa partenaire :

- Dansez-vous miss Beckett ?

Angélique, aussi stupéfaite que ses compagnes, se ressaisit cependant rapidement et envoya un sourire espiègle à son cavalier :

- Seulement si j'y suis contrainte.

Margaret éclata alors de rire suivie de peu par Angélique. Ellen regardait son frère avec suspicion et celui-ci, après une seconde de profond doute, se souvint du bal chez les Mitchell et sourit à son tour en s'inclinant galamment.

- Alors, miss, je vous y contrains.

La jeune fille posa sa main sur la sienne sans résister et le suivit, toujours en riant.


	11. Mensonge

_Answer of reviews :_

_Minilinightend __: Je suis un peu sorcière d'où j'envoute les gens par mes écrits :p_

_Non sérieusement, évidemment qu'Angélique est une fille accomplie sinon ça ne serait pas aussi marrant ^^_

_Pour le « dansez-vous miss Beckett » avoue que c'était marrant ?! C'est le genre de choses que j'aurais pu répondre… enfin bref._

_Quant à la déclaration de guerre, c'est compliqué mais je vais essayer de mieux te l'expliquer… Angélique vit tout de même au XIXème siècle. C'est-à-dire que même si son père l'aime, il ne s'occupe pas d'elle, c'est le rôle de sa mère. Pourtant sa mère ne l'aime pas et pire, elle la rejette. Angélique vit donc seule. Elle a pris l'habitude de ne pas contrarier sa mère non pour lui faire plaisir mais pour ELLE être tranquille ! Toutefois, elle en a assez au bout d'un moment et déclare la guerre à sa mère… mais simplement en contrecarrant ses plans pour les Darcy. Elle ne veut pas que Gorgianna épouse un Darcy ou un Butler (aussi parce qu'elle pense que ce sont des gens bien). Pour le reste, elle veut toujours avoir la paix chez elle et elle ne veut non plus se marier, alors pourquoi se mettre en avant ? Elle n'en a pas l'habitude…._

_Voilà j'espère que ça t'aide un peu… merci beaucoup pour ta longue review, à bientôt j'espère._

_Mimija __: J'adore les compliments sur mes qualités d'écrivain à __ merci beaucoup !_

_J'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire en plus… alors merci pour tes encouragements et tes compliments, je suis vraiment contente que mon histoire plaise !_

_A très bientôt_

_EveyMax __: Mais de rien, pas de soucis, je réponds, c'est normal vous vous donnez la peine de m'écrire vous !_

_Je suis contente si ça vous plait et que l'avancement de change pas cet état de fait. Quant à James certes c'est de la caricature mais c'est un peu ça quand même ! Qui n'aime pas Mr Darcy ? Quant à James, je n'en parle même pas ^^_

_La danse ! Ha ! c'est vrai que ça aurait manqué s'il ne l'avait pas invitée, il aurait manqué quelque chose et James ne serait plus vraiment James !_

_En tout cas merci encore et à bientôt !_

_Pour tout le monde maintenant, voici un nouveau chapitre, qui attend vos impressions, vos sensations… j'espère que vous passez de bons moments ! Bonne lecture_

Ils quittèrent Charleston alors que le soleil commençait à se lever. Lady Eléonore s'endormit rapidement en voiture, faisant rire les trois amies. Ellen qui voulait poser une question à Angélique hésita mais finit par lui demander étant trop curieuse de nature. La jeune fille aux yeux verts regardait dehors le paysage défiler. Ellen fut une fois de plus stupéfaite par la beauté d'Angélique. Un des premiers rayons de soleil éclairait son visage, rendant ses yeux verts presque limpides et sa peau brillante d'une jolie couleur pêche.

- Euh… Angélique ?

Son amie détourna plaisamment la tête, s'arrachant à sa contemplation. Elle comprit qu'Angélique attendait qu'elle parlât, alors elle la questionna :

- J'ai entendu mon frère et le colonel Butler parler de… de ce qui vous est arrivé dehors, avant la réception, alors que nous tous vous attendions… Il parlait de votre oncle et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi vous sembliez l'avoir tant en horreur.

Angélique et Margaret tressaillirent et l'attention d'Ellen passa de l'une à l'autre. La jeune fille aux yeux verts échangea un regard avec sa meilleure amie et reprit la contemplation du paysage. Ellen comprit, à la tension qu'il y avait soudain dans le carrosse, qu'Angélique n'avait l'intention de lui répondre. Elle soupira et croisa le regard de Margaret. Celle-ci avait soudain l'air affligé et elle lui adressa un signe. Ellen hocha la tête en comprenant le message : plus tard.

Angélique voulut rentrer tout de suite chez elle et Ellen en fut presque offensée. Miss Beckett argumenta en disant qu'elle les avait déjà assez dérangés et qu'elle n'avait de toute façon plus rien à faire ici.

Lord Darcy, présent lors de la confrontation, comprit qu'Angélique luttait une fois de plus contre une de ses migraines. Il sourcilla la jeune fille leur avait menti. La douleur de la veille n'avait guère point disparu mais elle était passée outre pour pouvoir l'accompagner. Il soupira, l'indomptable ne pouvait-elle donc pas simplement dire la vérité ? Vérité qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment non plus. Voulait-elle simplement rester seule dans le noir pour se reposer ? Il secoua la tête. Dans tous les cas, il ne pouvait la laisser partir dans cet état. Il décida donc d'intervenir :

- Je vous en prie, miss Angélique, restez au moins pour dormir un peu. La chambre de l'étage est maintenant votre - Angélique et les autres sourirent - puis, tout à l'heure ou demain, nous inviterons votre mère ainsi que vos soeurs à prendre le thé… Qu'en pensez-vous Ellen ?

Sa jeune soeur eut un sourire reconnaissant et joyeux mais ne rétorqua rien, se contentant de jeter un regard victorieux à son amie. Angélique croisa le regard de Lord Darcy et elle comprit à son tour : il _savait_. Il le savait certainement depuis le début. Il était le seul mais il n'empêche : il savait qu'elle avait encore mal.

Angélique dormit une bonne partie de la journée. Quand elle parut au souper, tous étaient présent aussi guilleret qu'à l'ordinaire – à l'exception du ténébreux Lord Darcy - comme s'ils ne leur manquaient point de sommeil. Les traits encore tirés par la douleur, Angélique demanda à Ellen alors qu'elle s'assoyait près de celle-ci :

- Seigneur, comment faites-vous pour être aussi… réveillée ?

Ellen rit aux éclats, ce qui attira l'attention du comte, de son fils et de Lady Eléonore.

- Pauvre petite campagnarde ! Se moqua gentiment son amie. A Londres nous passons la plupart de nos soirées à des réceptions, bals ou soupers divers… comme tout, chère Angélique, ce n'est qu'une question d'habitude.

Angélique sourcilla, perplexe. Le comte réprima un rire puis la jeune fille reprit la parole :

- J'ai pris la liberté d'écrire à madame votre mère. Elle viendra demain pour le thé ainsi que vos soeurs… Ne faites point cette tête, vous allez rester céans cette nuit et vous dormirez bien. Demain vous aurez parfaitement récupéré et tout sera pour le mieux.

Lady Eléonore crut apercevoir une lueur de tristesse dans le regard d'Angélique le temps qu'elle cligne des yeux, cette lueur disparut si bien qu'elle songea l'avoir rêvée. Mais le comte et son fils froncèrent les sourcils et échangèrent un regard éloquent : Angélique craignait bien quelque chose. Cependant, personne n'osa faire le moindre commentaire.

La jeune fille se retira bientôt et se coucha tout aussi rapidement. Malgré ses craintes, le sommeil l'emporta rapidement.

Le lendemain, Angélique se leva en même temps que le soleil, c'est-à-dire de bonne heure. Elle s'habilla et descendit dans le jardin, côté sud. L'air était encore frais quand elle s'assit sur un des bancs du parc la jeune fille posa frileusement les mains sur ses bras tout en contemplant, le regard vide, le soleil qui recommençait son ascension quotidienne.

Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses plus profondes pensées, Angélique sentit un manteau se glisser sur ses épaules. Elle tressaillit et se retourna vivement. Le comte lui sourit et s'assit près d'elle.

- Bonjour miss Angélique, j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas ?!

La jeune fille secoua doucement la tête.

- Non, Votre Grâce ne me dérange nullement.

- Que faites-vous debout à une heure aussi matinale ?

Angélique eut un drôle de rire en répondant.

- Je pourrais vous demander la même chose.

Le comte fronça les sourcils et rétorqua, faussement agacé :

- Vous arrive-t-il parfois de répondre simplement à une question ou il vous plaît de faire tourner les gens qui vous entourent en bourrique ?

Angélique laissa échapper un rire franc cette fois :

- Franchement, je ne sais pas… mais puisque que je viens de le faire avec sincérité et sans détourner la question, je suppose que la réponse est oui.

Le comte l'observa une seconde avec une stupeur qu'il ne parvint guère à dissimuler puis il se reprit et chuchota :

- Quelle étrange enfant vous faites.

Angélique eut un pâle sourire et baissa les yeux. Elle n'aimait guère qu'on lui fasse des remarques ou même des compliments. Elle les avait toujours détestés et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui que cela allait changer. Le comte sembla saisir son embarra et il se reprit. Il lui offrit un magnifique sourire et se leva :

- Allez, miss, il doit maintenant être l'heure d'aller déjeuner.

Angélique resserra les pans du grand manteau autour d'elle et suivit le comte jusqu'au château.

Angélique passa le reste de la journée avec Ellen. Les deux amies commencèrent par une petite promenade à cheval dans les environs qui dura tout de même jusqu'au dîner. Ensuite, elle jouèrent et discutèrent de tout et de rien, simplement heureuses d'être ensemble. Angélique dessina mais Ellen n'osait pas se mettre au piano et Angélique ne le remarqua même pas. Ainsi, elles étaient déjà toutes les deux dans le salon quand Mrs Beckett et les miss Beckett arrivèrent. Angélique attendit avec Ellen dans la pièce que celles-ci arrivent, escortées par leurs hôtes. Lady Eléonore souriait ainsi que le comte, suivi par Lord Darcy, le colonel Butler et Lord Genth.

Les hommes restèrent debout un moment, Angélique assise à côté d'Ellen, elle-même avec Georgiana de l'autre côté, Lady Eléonore placée près de Mrs Beckett, les jumelles sur le même canapé. La discussion commença. Tous le remarquèrent parmi les habitants de Berkeley House – parce qu'ils n'y étaient point habitués – mais Mrs Beckett n'avait guère arrêté une seule fois son regard sur Angélique, ne lui ayant guère adressé la parole non plus, pas même pour la saluer. Même Lady Eléonore trouva son comportement étonnant, presque intolérable. La tante des Darcy et Mrs Beckett animaient à elles seules la plupart de la conversation avec parfois l'intervention du comte, de Georgiana ou encore d'Ellen. Lord Darcy observait les uns et les autres. Angélique ne semblait guère plus s'intéresser à sa mère que l'inverse. Il se demandait encore une fois comment elle faisait pour sembler si… détachée. Il remarqua alors les fréquents coups d'oeils qu'échangeaient une des jumelles… Victoria ou Lucy – il ne parvenait point à les différencier, sauf lorsqu'elles s'exprimaient. Elles se ressemblaient tant que s'en étaient troublant – avec le frère de son ami : Lord Genth. Puis il haussa légèrement les épaules : cela ne le regardait pas. Georgiana, qui se trouvait presque à côté de lui, tournait souvent – trop à son goût – la tête dans sa direction. Elle était jolie, certes, mais… Il secoua la tête et son regard se posa une fois de plus sur Angélique – et il songea que ses propres yeux surveillaient un peu trop souvent ses prunelles vertes à son goût !

On apporta le thé et les hommes s'assirent quelques instants en compagnies des dames. Des fauteuils furent avancés et James soupira. Il avait évidemment été placé près de miss Georgiana. Celle-ci lui faisait une cour empressante et aguicheuse alors qu'elle se croyait vaporeuse. A un moment, il croisa le regard de sa soeur, qui semblait bien s'amuser ses yeux se portèrent donc tout naturellement sur Angélique qui le regardait aussi. Son expression était tout autre : son visage reflétait une vive compassion.

Alors qu'elles étaient là depuis plus d'une heure, Lady Eléonore regarda Angélique, puis sa nièce, pinça les lèvres avant de dire à cette dernière :

- Ellen, ma chère, jouez pour nous quelques morceaux. Ce silence me tourmente et vous savez combien j'aime la musique. Il s'agit de ma seule vraie passion.

Le regard d'Angélique avait blêmi mais maintenant qu'Ellen se levait, il sembla au comte que la jeune fille se remettait seulement à respirer.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille passa devant son frère, qui lui envoya un sourire encourageant, et se mit à l'instrument, installé dans le fond de la grande pièce.

La mélodie commença et Angélique se leva quelques secondes après Ellen et la rejoignit au piano à queue. Elle était très pâle. Sans cesser de jouer, Ellen s'alarma :

- Vous sentez-vous bien ?

- Oui, chuchota-t-elle, mais je dois avouer que j'ai craint un instant de voir votre tante me demander de jouer et raconter à ma mère ce qu'il s'est passé au bal.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Serait-ce si dramatique ? Questionna gentiment Ellen en reposant de temps à autre les yeux sur le clavier.

Un éclair de panique traversa les prunelles d'Angélique et son visage devint plus pâle encore. La jeune fille sentit ses jambes flageller puis un bras se passa autour de sa taille, la soutenant. C'était le colonel Butler.

- Vous sentez-vous bien ? demanda-t-il en la sentant au bord de l'évanouissement.

Angélique dit à Ellen qui avait cessé de jouer, un regard inquiet empreint sur son joli visage de poupée.

- Ne vous arrêtez surtout pas ! Souffla terrorisée Angélique. Et oui, ce serait terrible !

Ellen reprit son morceau en constatant que huit paires d'yeux convergeaient dans leur direction, surpris.

Le colonel Butler lâchait bientôt Angélique, qui ne manqua point de le remercier. S'écrouler au milieu de la pièce n'aurait franchement guère été très discret. Soudain, il y eut un silence dans la pièce. Ellen cessa de jouer et tous les trois se tournèrent dans la direction des huit autres, qui observaient tour à tour Lord Darcy puis Angélique. Mrs Beckett jeta un regard haineux à sa fille.

- Il paraît que vous avez joué les prétentieuses à la réception de Charleston ?! Siffla-t-elle, folle de rage. Je savais que vous étiez d'une effronterie éhontée mais tout de même !

Angélique vit que sa soeur aînée lui dédiait un regard victorieux et sadique. Sa mère reprit :

- Donner des conseils à une jeune fille… et au milieu d'un concours ! Vous ! Vous qui n'êtes point capable de reconnaître un _ré_ d'un _fa_, un bémol d'un dièse ? Ho, laissez-moi rire ! J'ai honte pour vous, mais qu'ai-je fait au Seigneur pour avoir une fille pareille ? Puis elle sembla se rappeler où elle était et se rassit en fusillant sa fille du regard : nous en reparlerons.

Angélique ne répondit rien mais elle ferma les yeux, comme infiniment lasse. Lord Darcy capta son regard ainsi que le comte. Tous deux ressentirent de la compassion pour la jeune fille qui n'avait rien fait de mal. Elle était comme elle était même eux l'avaient compris et rien ni personne ne la changerait. Pourquoi vouloir tuer le besoin de liberté qu'il y avait tant en elle ? Le siècle ne s'y prêtait certes pas, maisS elle était Angélique, l'indomptable aux yeux verts ! Ellen, toujours assise devant l'instrument, attrapa la main de son amie et la serra pour la réconforter. Celle-ci n'eut aucune réaction apparente mais ce geste lui permit de se ressaisir.

Lord Darcy fulminait. Si Mrs Beckett faisait encore une remarque à Angélique sur son talent de musicienne, il obligerait la jeune fille à jouer. Il espérait qu'ainsi la mère comprendrait son erreur.

Ellen voulut arrêter de jouer et Lady Eléonore incita Georgiana à prendre sa place. Celle-ci ne se fit guère prier mais elle était moins douée qu'Ellen. Comme souvent, elle jouait trop rapidement les morceaux – de l'avis d'Angélique en tout cas.

Cette dernière se rassit donc au côté de son amie, un large sourire étirant ses lèvres. Elle avait repris un peu de couleur depuis le moment où elle avait compris que Lady Eléonore ne dirait rien à sa mère, pour le moment du moins.

La jeune fille suivait plus ou moins la discussion, plongée pour le reste dans ses propres réflexions. Elle capta alors le regard de Lord Darcy. Son visage était toujours aussi impassible. Cependant elle commençait à le connaître et elle décela au fond de ses yeux de la perplexité. Sans répondre à la question muette qu'il lui adressait – et qu'elle avait parfaitement saisie – Angélique détourna doucement la tête, comme si elle n'avait rien vu.

- … ha, ma Georgiana joue à merveille, n'est-ce pas Lord Darcy ?

Tous les regards convergèrent ddans sa direction. Lâchant enfin le profil d'Angélique, ses yeux sombres se posèrent sur Mrs Beckett. En parfait gentleman, il sourit :

- Oui, Mrs Beckett.

Il n'avait guère l'intention de mentir mais la mère de Georgiana, peu satisfaite du manque d'intérêt de Lord Darcy pour sa fille, insista :

- Mais écoutez donc ! Elle joue avec grâce et raffinement…

Lord Darcy sourcilla mais ne fit point le moindre commentaire. Angélique et Ellen ravalèrent un gloussement, ce qui n'échappait guère à Lady Eléonore qui les fusilla du regard.

- Connaissez-vous beaucoup de monde qui joue comme ma Georgiana ?

Lord Darcy eut un sourire en coin qui faisait frémir Angélique – elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi.

- Certes non, avoua-t-il avec un sincérité déconcertante.

Le comte pinça les lèvres pour s'empêcher de rire. Certes, Georgiana se débrouillait bien, mais si l'on avait eu l'occasion d'entendre jouer sa soeur Angélique, la comparaison n'était plus guère possible.

Rassurée, elle afficha un éclatant sourire triomphant avant d'assurer :

- Georgiana n'est-elle point la personne de vos connaissances qui joue le mieux, qui a le plus de talent ?

Question parfaitement rhétorique et personne n'en fut dupe. Cependant, Lord Darcy – qui frémissait de colère – répéta :

- Certes non.

Le regard d'Angélique croisa celui du jeune homme et elle pâlit. Elle avait compris qu'il allait la nommer. La jeune fille aurait voulu se lever et fuir, c'est même précisément ce qu'elle aurait dû faire… mais elle fut incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Mrs Beckett, sans se départir de son sourire de fer, toutefois un peu plus froid à présent, sollicita :

- Plaît-il ?

Georgiana jouait toujours même si elle suivait la discussion avec beaucoup d'intérêt.

- Non point que je veuille vous offenser, chère madame, mais miss Georgiana – même si je ne lui connais point d'égale – n'est guère la personne de ma connaissance qui ait le plus de talent.

Mrs Beckett pinça les lèvres, comme cela lui arrivait souvent, creusant les rides autour de sa bouche. Elle n'aimait pas que quelqu'un la contredise, pas même une personne de rang nettement supérieur au sien. Mais elle se contint et, mieux, se reprit rapidement :

- Je suppose qu'il s'agit d'une de vos connaissances de Londres ? Supposa-t-elle, cependant plus par l'affirmation que par l'interrogation.

- Oui, et même si je ne suis guère en accord avec ce que vous avez dit d'Ellen, je connais une autre personne dans cette pièce qui a mille fois plus de talent que miss Georgiana.

Lord Darcy posa ses yeux ténébreux sur Angélique qui était maintenant aussi blême qu'un cadavre… Et encore, songeait Ellen, elle avait vu des morts qui avaient meilleure mine. A part elle et son père, personne n'aperçut le bref échange qu'ils eurent. Angélique se leva silencieusement et voulut quitter la pièce, non sans chanceler quelque peu. James se débrouilla pour qu'elle ne quitte point son champ de vision, au cas ou... Georgiana avait cessé de jouer et demanda, un peu raide :

- Qui donc monsieur ? Vous ? Persifla-t-elle.

Cette raillerie lui valut un regard assassin de sa mère. Lord Darcy se leva et fit lentement volte-face dans la direction de Georgiana, toujours assise devant l'instrument. Son regard fit comprendre à la jeune fille qu'il ne l'aimait guère et que pis encore : elle l'agaçait.

- Non, je ne puis prétendre à tant de talent, un fin sourire ironique étira ses lèvres. Il fit un quart de tour sur lui même et tendit le bras vers Angélique qui avait posé la main sur la poignée, mais votre soeur, si !

Un silence assourdissant envahit la salle. Tous les regards se posèrent sur la jeune fille et chacun put percevoir son désarroi :

- Non, souffla-t-elle.

Tête baissée, une larme coula sur la joue de la belle américaine. Mrs Beckett se reprit et se leva. Elle était furieuse. La haine et la colère transparaissaient les moindres traits de son visage. A grands pas, elle rejoignit sa fille et, sans que personne n'ait pu prévoir son geste, elle gifla Angélique à tour de bras, telle une lavandière des bas étages.

- Comment avez-vous osé petite peste ? Faire croire que vous jouiez telle Mozart ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais été tant humiliée de toute mon existence qu'en une heure par votre faute ! Mais quand donc cesserez-vous de vivre nom de Dieu, que je puisse enfin souffler ! Vous ne m'avez apportée que des ennuis et ce depuis votre naissance !

Elle secouait Angélique par les épaules, dont le visage demeurait impassible la jeune fille était toujours aussi pâle mais il semblait que son corps était vide. Il n'y avait plus de conscience. Personne ne put réagir devant la stupéfiante réaction Mrs Beckett. Même Georgiana resta hébétée et ne fit que regarder. Le comte se reprit le premier puis sépara Angélique de sa mère.

- Madame, reprenez-vous !

La fureur de Mrs Beckett laissa place à un profond désespoir quand son regard se posa sur le visage fermé du comte.

- Je… Il s'agit de… vous ne pouvez point comprendre ce que cette enfant me fait endurer, j'y perds la santé et cela sembla l'amuser… Je m'excuse pour elle. Elle n'avait pas à vous mentir de la sorte…

- Miss Angélique ne pourrait-elle donc point avoir de qualités à vos yeux ? S'agaça Lord Darcy.

- Vous ne la connaissez point comme moi… Angélique n'a guère assez de qualité comparée à tous ses défauts qui me gâche la vie.

La porte claqua et l'on se retourna en sursautant, Angélique venait de quitter la pièce.

- L'avez-vous au moins entendue une fois jouer avant de la juger ainsi ?

- James ! S'écria Lady Eléonore, même si elle devait avouer qu'il avait raison.

Pis. Elle s'était trompée sur tout le monde. Angélique était la victime. Victime de la méchanceté de sa mère. Mrs Beckett n'était pas la mère aimante et douce qu'elle avait imaginé. Georgiana n'était pas non plus la jeune fille accomplie et idéale pour son neveu… Bref, elle s'était trompée sur tous les tableaux.

Cependant, Mrs Beckett réagit à la question de Lord Darcy. Elle fut surprise une seconde avant de répondre.

- Evidemment que je l'ai déjà entendu ! (Il y eut un silence assourdissant durant de longues secondes) Il y a sept ans.

- Nous l'avons entendue avant hier au bal de Charleston et je puis vous affirmer qu'elle a plus de talent que miss Georgiana et Ellen réunies !

- Ainsi elle m'aurait menti !? S'offensa Mrs Beckett.

Lord Darcy, qui ne pouvait maintenant plus contenir sa colère, marchait de long en large :

- Mais la connaissez-vous seulement votre fille ?

La mère d'Angélique grinça des dents avant de marmonner :

- Bien évidemment… elle…

Lord Darcy s'arrêta net et fixa Mrs Beckett dans les yeux. Personne ne parlait. On suivait l'échange comme un duel et James était trop impressionnant en colère pour que l'on songe seulement à s'interposer.

- Quel est son tour de taille ? Demanda-t-il soudain calme. Chaque mère connaît cela.

Etrangement on retenait son souffle. Les yeux de Mrs Beckett flambèrent.

- Non, vous ne le savez pas. Quelle est sa couleur préférée ? Son désert favori ? Ses fleurs préférées ?

Mrs Beckett ouvrit la bouche pour répondre puis la referma tout aussi rapidement.

- Non… vous ne savez point. Le contraire m'aurait fort étonné.

Le jeune homme les laissa là, pantois, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la pièce.

- Maintenant, je vais vous prouver que votre fille est tout sauf ce que vous croyez qu'elle est.

La porte s'ouvrit et Mrs Beckett se reprit :

- Mais vous, naturellement, vous savez tout cela !? Railla-t-elle.

Il avait fait un pas pour sortir le jeune Lord releva la tête et posa ses yeux ténébreux sur la mère d'Angélique. Une étrange lueur traversa ses prunelles.

- Sa taille mesure dix-huit pouces, sa couleur préférée est le bleu, son dessert préféré: le crumble aux pommes et ses fleurs favorites sont les orchidées.

Laissant neuf visages abasourdis, James ferma la porte.

_Je pense que la fin vous aura plus et que toutes les âmes romantiques ont fondu ^^ alors ? Des commentaires ?_

_La suite, dimanche prochaine ou le lundi suivant ^^_

_Une dernière chose, le chapitre suivant et le dernier de cette première partie !_


	12. Fin d'un temps

_Réponse aux reviews :_

_EveyMax : s'il te plaît, une chose, arrête de me vouvoyer ça me perturbe vraiment. (moi je me permets de te tutoyer, mais si ça te dérange dis le moi) _

_Pour ce qui est des invitations chez les Darcy… ça me semble compliqué d'y échapper mais bon c'est autre chose. Mrs Beckett… est horrible. Et encore ce n'est pas fini !_

_James est un gentleman… voilà je crois que tout est dit._

_Pas de soucis pour tes questions, je suis ravie d'y répondre : il connaît la taille d'Angélique… je ne l'ai pas dit c'est vrai. Mais il l'a su à cause de la robe pour le bal. Il était avec sa tante lorsqu'elle l'a commandée pour le bal. Il vérifiait que leur tenues s'accorderaient. Voilà^^ et étonnement il l'a retenue :p_

_Pour le couple Ashley/Margaret, tu n'as qu'à lire ce chapitre^^ ça avance ça avance (et même un peu plus)_

_A très bientôt_

_Mimija : Le mystérieux secret… crois moi, tu le sauras et tu regretteras presque de savoir. Il y a évidemment autre chose que leur supposé fiançailles mais tout ça est lié. Je ne t'en dis pas plus…_

_Oui je suis très cruelle (niark niark)_

_Je ne sais pas si on peut parler d'amour encore entre eux mais en tout cas c'est effectivement en bonne voix._

_Mais de rien, merci à toi pour tes commentaires à chaque fois._

_Mellymello33 : Je suis contente d'avoir un nouveau reviewer (ça se dit ?!) je suis contente que mon romantisme touche :p_

_Oui évidemment le chapitre commence par leur tête à tête et même plus puisqu'on sera le temps de quelques lignes dans la tête de James ^^_

_A très bientôt_

_Merci pour tous les commentaires ! Laissez-m'en pleins d'autres !_

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette partie. La prochaine fois il faudra chercher une autre histoire. Ce sera Remords (Désillusion partie 2)_

A peine eut-il fermé la porte, que toute sa colère le quitta. Une profonde inquiétude laissa place au courroux, si puissante qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Il comprenait maintenant pleinement pourquoi Angélique refusait de révéler la vérité à sa mère. Il savait les sentiments peu maternels qu'arboraient Mrs Beckett pour sa fille mais il n'avait pas songé un seul instant que cette antipathie était aussi profonde.

Il la chercha un bon moment avant de la trouver dans un salon, agenouillée contre un mur les bras autour de ses genoux, le front posé dessus. La jeune fille pleurait. Son coeur se serra et il avança d'un pas. Angélique l'entendit mais ne réagit pas. Inspirant profondément, il s'accroupit devant elle et l'appela doucement :

- Miss Angélique ?

La jeune fille tressaillit quand elle reconnut la voix de son interlocuteur et elle releva lentement la tête. Son visage était pâle et ravagé par les pleurs mais ses yeux jetaient des éclairs à celui qui était la cause de tous ses malheurs. Lord Darcy soupira :

- Je sais que vous m'en voulez et j'avoue avoir eu tort… mais maintenant que le mal est fait, vous devez venir jouer pour montrer à votre mère de quoi vous êtes capable.

- Vous n'aviez guère le droit de me faire cela ! Murmura-t-elle de nouvelles larmes coulant sur ses joues trop pâles.

La jeune fille tenta tant bien que mal de se relever et James la laissa faire sans l'importuner, en restant tout de même près d'elle, au cas où… Toujours adossée au mur, Angélique tremblait. Elle était si désorientée qu'elle ne parvenait plus à le regarder en face.

- Je sais… mais je ne l'ai compris que trop tard.

- Vous n'aviez guère le droit ! Cria-t-elle en lui jetant un regard d'animal traqué. Croyez-vous que cette histoire va se terminer ce jourd'hui ? Croyez-vous qu'une fois à la maison elle me laissera tranquille ? Vous venez de me condamner à l'enfer ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que vous me haïssiez à ce point ?

Elle perdait pied et il le comprit. Puis, doucement, alors qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais le faire, le jeune lord l'attira contre lui et referma ses bras dans son dos. Angélique, d'abord réticente, tressaillit mais elle était trop troublée pour le repousser. La jeune fille se laissa aller, les mains sur son torse dur, et pleura. Elle murmura une dernière fois, les yeux fermés :

- Vous n'aviez pas le droit.

- Je suis désolé.

Il resserra un peu plus son étreinte et ferma les yeux. Elle semblait si fragile maintenant qu'il la tenait contre lui. Elle était si frêle qu'il lui semblait qu'il pouvait la briser s'il le voulait. La jeune fille tremblait tant secouée par ses sanglots intarissables que par la colère et la peur.

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés un long moment mais aucun des deux ne seraient capable de dire combien de temps. Quand il sentit qu'elle tremblait moins et que ses yeux étaient vides de larmes, il la prit par les épaules et l'écarta légèrement de lui pour la forcer à le regarder dans les yeux :

- Maintenant, vous devez venir jouer… et je vous jure, que temps que je serai céans, votre mère ne vous fera aucun mal. Je m'arrangerai avec mon père s'il le faut et vous viendrez vivre à Berkeley House si besoin est… ce n'est point Ellen qui s'en plaindrait.

Angélique laissa échapper un petit rire et Lord Darcy lui tendit son mouchoir :

- Tenez, et gardez-le… Voilà, vous sentez-vous mieux ?

Toujours incapable de répondre, la jeune fille hocha la tête. Il lui offrit alors son sourire en coin.

- Bien, venez, nous devons rejoindre les autres… nous n'avons que trop tardé.

Lord Darcy ouvrit la porte du grand salon où devait être réunis les autres et céda la place à Angélique. Lorsqu'elle entra, elle avait retrouvé un visage à peu près serein et une lueur d'arrogance traversa ses pupilles quand son regard se posa sur sa mère. Angélique comprit que sa mère la haïssait aujourd'hui beaucoup plus que de toute sa vie réunie. Elle ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir mais elle sentit une main lui effleurer le dos et, étrangement, ce geste l'apaisa. Elle inspira profondément. Lord Darcy se tenait toujours juste derrière elle, comme s'il la protégeait songea le colonel Butler, ce qui était certainement le cas pensa-t-il tout à coup. Personne n'avait saisi le geste qu'il avait eu pour la jeune fille sauf le comte qui fronça les sourcils. Cette histoire commençait à prendre une drôle de tournure et cela ne lui plaisait guère, principalement parce qu'elle lui échappait en partie.

Le silence était si profond que personne ne prenait l'initiative de le briser.

Angélique remarqua que sa soeur n'était plus au piano mais de nouveau sur le canapé à côté d'Ellen. Ce fut Lady Eléonore qui brisa le silence de longues minutes après.

- Bien, miss Angélique, nous ferez-vous le plaisir de jouer quelques morceaux ?

Angélique hocha gravement la tête et se glissa silencieusement jusqu'à l'instrument. Lord Darcy ne l'y suivit pas même s'il lui envoya un regard encourageant. La jeune fille s'assit donc, respira profondément et posa les doigts sur le clavier. Après un ultime regard pour le fils du comte, la jeune fille commença à jouer.

Mrs Beckett et ses filles quittaient peu de temps après les Darcy. La mère d'Angélique ne desserra pas une seule fois les dents et ne parla pas non plus à sa fille. Cette dernière ne parla guère plus de tout le trajet, se contentant de regarder le paysage. Ses filles n'osèrent pas parler non plus mais elles jetaient des coups d'oeils interrogatifs et admiratifs à leur soeur qui s'évertuait à demeurer impassible.

Avant de monter dans la capote, Lord Darcy avait murmuré à Angélique entre deux saluts :

- N'oubliez point : vous êtes la bienvenue.

La jeune fille avait souri mais n'avait pas répondu.

Quand la voiture entra dans la cour de la maison des Beckett, le maître des lieux et son fils sortirent les accueillir, un large sourire aux lèvres, heureux de retrouver Angélique. Ils comprirent tout de suite qu'un incident était survenu, aux lèvres pincées de Mrs Beckett et au silence des autres. La mère d'Angélique ne souffla mot et entra dans la maison sans un regard pour qui que ce soit. Les filles vinrent docilement saluer leur père avant de rentrer dans la maison. Angélique ne s'attarda pas non plus et rentra s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Ashley croisa Victoria au pied de l'escalier et la retint par le bras :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Victoria soupira et leva son visage lisse vers l'étage.

- Angélique nous a à tous menti… Je suppose qu'elle ne voulait pas que mère s'en mêle.

- De quoi parlez-vous ? Demanda Mr Beckett qui suivait la conversation.

La jeune fille leva un étrange regard sur son père.

- Angélique joue du piano… pas comme Georgiana ni comme moi… mille fois mieux. Jamais je n'ai entendu quelqu'un qui jouait aussi bien… Et…

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas tout ?

Victoria secoua la tête :

- Et Lord Darcy a tenu tête à mère. Il lui a fait comprendre qu'elle ne connaissait pas sa propre fille… je… je… peut-être que je m'avance trop mais…

- Quoi ? Répéta Ashley agacé par tant de mystère, qu'y a-t-il d'autre ?

Victoria fronça les sourcils :

- Il me semble que Lord Darcy… n'est pas… je pense qu'Angélique n'est pas insignifiante aux yeux de Lord Darcy.

Mr Beckett tressaillit.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Songez-vous qu'ils aient pu…

- Non, se scandalisa la jeune fille, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient allés aussi loin. Angélique est bien trop sérieuse mais… vous n'étiez pas là… Vous n'avez point vu les regards qu'ils ont échangés. Cependant…

Mais elle se tut et ne termina pas sa phrase.

- Quoi encore ?

- Rien, père. C'est stupide.

- Maintenant que vous avez commencez, il faut aller jusqu'au bout de votre idée.

- Non… je vous assure, balbutia Victoria.

- Victoria !

La jeune fille soupira.

- Je ne pense même pas qu'ils se soient avoués leur inclination… qu'ils se le soient avoués à eux-mêmes déjà m'étonnerait.

- Que signifie tout ce charabia ?

- Vous connaissez Angélique aussi bien que moi. Si elle s'est entichée de Lord Darcy… je ne pense point qu'elle oserait se l'avouer. Quant à Lord Darcy… croyez-vous qu'il admettra aimer une femme qui n'est ni anglaise ni de la noblesse ?

Le souper se fit en silence et personne n'osa parler, encore moins de musique. Quand la dernière bouchée fut avalée, Mrs Beckett qui présidait à l'une des extrémités de la table s'exclama le regard dans le vide.

- Angélique, rejoignez-moi dans le boudoir. Je veux vous parler. Seule à seule, maintenant.

Les regards se tournèrent vers l'interpellée qui étonnement soupira. Elle préférait faire face à la colère de sa mère plutôt que de subir ce silence assourdissant qui l'avait oppressée toute l'après-dîner. La jeune fille se leva donc et quitta la pièce, précédée par sa mère.

Angélique referma la porte avant de croiser le regard de sa mère. Celle-ci était assise dans un fauteuil et ses yeux n'étaient que haines.

- Ainsi, vous jouez du piano.

Angélique soupira. Bien, elle commençait doucement.

- Oui. Répondit-elle simplement en la regardant bien en face.

- Où donc vous êtes-vous entraînée puisque ce n'est pas ici ?

- Chez Margaret.

Elle n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, de toute façon les Mitchell pouvaient très bien le lui dire. Elle entendit les dents de sa mère grincer. Elle ravala un sourire, elle savait que jouer les taciturnes exaspérait sa mère.

- Pourquoi avoir menti ?

- Pourquoi cette question ?

Angélique vit les mains de sa mère blanchirent tant elle les serait fort dans sa colère.

- Je vous jure que vous me paierez cette humiliation.

Angélique eut un rire enragé :

- Mais quelle humiliation ? N'importe quelle mère aurait été ravie de constater que leur fille jouait parfaitement d'un instrument… main non ! Pas vous ! Cela vous abaisserait à m'apprécier dans une certaine mesure ! Mais je vous avais prévenue : JAMAIS, moi vivante, Georgiana n'épousera Lord Darcy. J'ai plusieurs avantages : je vous connais, vous pas. Mieux encore, j'ai l'amitié du comte, de Lady Eléonore et de Lady Ellen… et il y a pire pour vous : je n'ai rien à perdre dans cette bataille.

Mrs Beckett et Angélique s'affrontèrent du regard un long moment. Puis la mère de la jeune fille se leva et se plaça à quelques centimètres de sa fille.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous.

Mrs Beckett comprit soudain une chose qui lui avait échappé lors de leur premier affrontement : elle avait perdu le respect de sa fille à son égard. Elle sut certainement à ce moment que jamais Angélique ne laisserait tomber. Sur ce point, elle avait hérité d'elle : aussi têtue la fille que la mère.

Le lendemain Angélique écrivit à Ellen pour la rassurer et lui faire savoir, sous forme ironique, qu'elle était toujours vivante. Puis elle se rendit chez Margaret qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert. Angélique lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé chez le comte de Hasbury la veille et son amie l'écouta avec la plus grande concentration. Margaret lui demanda ensuite si elle pouvait faire quelque chose pour lui venir en aide mais la jeune fille soupira et affirma qu'il n'y avait rien à faire. On ne choisissait pas ses parents après tout.

Margaret lui demanda timidement des nouvelles d'Ashley et Angélique s'excusa d'avoir momentanément oubliée sa mission auprès de son frère et promit de s'y remettre le jour même. Margaret la remercia encore et Angélique la quitta non sans avoir jouée un peu au piano. Pour le moment, la jeune fille ne pouvait se résoudre à jouer chez elle.

Comme promis, Angélique se remit en tête la demande de son amie concernant son frère dès son retour chez elle. La jeune fille ne savait pas très bien comment amener le sujet avec Ashley d'autant que celui-ci ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis son retour de Berkeley House. Elle soupira mais elle ne craignait pas cette nouvelle confrontation.

Cette nuit-là, elle se leva tandis que les autres dormaient tous profondément. Angélique descendit silencieusement les escaliers, les faisant le moins grincer possible et s'enferma dans le salon. La pièce était suffisamment éloignée des chambres pour ne pas réveiller les autres membres de sa famille. La jeune fille s'installa en robe de chambre devant l'instrument et respira profondément – comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire – avant de commencer à jouer.

Comme elle s'y attendait, alors qu'elle terminait un second morceau, la voix de son frère retendit derrière elle, même si elle n'avait pas entendu le moindre bruit.

- Je savais bien que vous étiez douée pour autre chose que faire enrager mère.

Angélique gloussa doucement avant de se retourner. Il était appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte, les bras croisés, comme en proie à une plaisanterie que lui seul pouvait saisir. Il portait encore les vêtements qu'elle lui avait vus au souper, ce qui ne la surpris pas mais elle demanda tout de même, histoire de donner le change :

- Dormez-vous de temps à autre ou m'épiez-vous mon très cher frère ?

Il fit mine de réfléchir avant de rétorquer :

- Peut-être vous attendais-je ! Non, en réalité j'écrivais dans la bibliothèque quand je vous ai entendue jouer. Alors je suis venu vous rejoindre.

Angélique fronça les sourcils et le regarda des pieds à la tête :

- Je vois.

Ashley eut un petit sourire puis s'approcha doucement de sa soeur. Le visage redevenu grave, il murmura en plongeant son regard gris dans ses yeux verts :

- Pourquoi avoir menti ? Pis encore, pourquoi ne point me l'avoir dit, à moi ? Je n'ai donc plus votre confiance ?

Une étincelle de colère traversa les iris de la jeune fille :

- Pourquoi tout le monde me demande pourquoi ? Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ? Vous plus qu'un autre devriez savoir ! JE VEUX QUE MERE ME LAISSE EN PAIX ! Est-ce si difficile à comprendre ?

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, plus qu'une plainte, une supplique.

Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras, d'un geste fraternel et protecteur qu'elle lui rendit aussitôt.

- Pardonnez-moi… Mais j'ai été jaloux de constater que Lord Darcy savait une chose de vous que j'ignorais.

Angélique posa sur son frère un regard étonné :

- Mais quel rapport avec Lord Darcy ?

Elle sentit les battements du coeur de son frère s'accélérer mais il répondit doucement sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse dans sa voix.

- Rien, vous avez raison. N'en parlons plus.

Angélique le dévisagea un long moment, soupçonneuse, avant de finalement hausser les épaules et s'éloigner de lui.

- D'accord. Maintenant, racontez-moi ce que vous avez fait pendant mon absence… et qu'a fait notre mère ?

Il sourit et s'assit dans un fauteuil à quelques pas de lui.

- Ha ! Tout un vaste programme !

Alors que la nuit touchait à sa fin, le frère et la soeur discutaient encore gaiement dans le salon, étouffant parfois leur rire pour ne pas risquer de réveiller les autres. Angélique regarda par le fenêtre, tout à coup silencieuse. On pouvait deviner à l'horizon les premiers signes qui trahissaient le levé prochain du soleil.

- Qu'y a-t-il Angélique ? Murmura enfin son frère sans trop savoir pourquoi.

Sans détourner le regard du magnifique paysage qu'elle connaissait maintenant par coeur, sa jeune soeur répondit :

- Un nouveau jour se lève. Comment sera-t-il par rapport au précédent ? Les nuages nous cacheront-ils à notre étoile ? Non, certainement, aujourd'hui sera comme hier et cette journée sera la même que demain. Rien ne change pour le soleil. Nous ne sommes que des pions… Aurai-je cependant le courage de vivre en sachant ce qui m'attend après ? Elle se tut quelques secondes toute à ses réflexions. Oui, je le crois. Il le faut.

La pensée profonde de sa soeur déstabilisa Ashley qui plissa les yeux et la questionna encore, de l'anxiété dans la voix cette fois :

- Que dites-vous ?

Angélique sembla redescendre doucement et reprendre pied sur Terre. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur son frère, une lueur nouvelle les traversant. Il ne comprit pas et il sentit son coeur battre plus fort. La jeune fille eut un sourire las, elle avait cent ans. Son coeur eut un raté et il se força à secouer la tête en fermant les yeux pour chasser cette image de sa soeur trop sage. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'elle scrutait son visage à la rechercher de quelque chose qu'il ne saisit pas. Visiblement, elle ne le trouva pas car elle soupira doucement et secoua la tête, les yeux fermés à son tour. Le salon fut plongé dans un étrange silence ni déplaisant ni agréable. Ainsi, ils se turent plusieurs minutes sans se regarder. Enfin, la jeune fille fixa sévèrement son frère.

- D'accord, je vais vous le dire maintenant, cette mascarade a assez duré.

Il ne comprit pas et fronça les sourcils. Angélique chercha ses mots une seconde avant de s'exclamer :

- Vous souvenez-vous : je vous ai posé plusieurs fois des questions au sujet des jeunes filles de notre comté et de celles qui auraient pu vous intéresser.

Il opina sans toutefois ouvrir la bouche, ne sachant toujours pas où sa soeur voulait en venir.

- Mes interrogatoires avaient évidemment un but, vous vous en doutez certainement.

Ashley hocha de nouveau la tête et Angélique respira profondément avant de lancer d'une traite :

- Margaret aimerait que vous lui témoigniez plus d'attention qu'aux autres… Ses inclinations pour votre personne m'ont surprise mais elles étaient sincères cependant si de votre côté vous n'éprouvez rien pour elle… Elle vous prie d'oublier cette histoire et de faire comme si il n'en avait jamais été question.

Ashley s'était tendu. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et Angélique fit une moue hésitante tout en observant son frère, traduisant toutes les émotions que trahissait son corps.

- Dites-moi, vous moquez-vous de moi ou simplement avez-vous reçu un coup sur la tête sans nous en avoir informer ?

Angélique tressaillit sous l'effet d'une vive surprise.

- Non… mais non, pourquoi ?

Ashley scruta à son tour le visage de sa soeur avant de se détendre imperceptiblement.

- Miss Margaret est le meilleur parti du comté, Angélique, vous le savez. Elle est la seule enfant des Mitchell donc forcément héritière… Elle n'est pas pour moi, même si elle, le désire.

Angélique plissait les yeux et observait silencieusement son frère. Soudain, elle comprit et sursauta violement.

- Ho ! _Ho _! Mais vous l'aimez ! Vous avez déjà songé à tout cela… et depuis longtemps ! S'étonna-t-elle les yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien, pensant y trouver un reproche ou une accusation. Or il n'y trouva que de la surprise et même de la compassion. Il ne s'étonnait même pas qu'elle ait lu si facilement en lui. Il était impossible de cacher ses sentiments véritables à sa soeur. Elle était bien trop observatrice… peut-être cela expliquait-il son talent de dessinatrice.

Un premier rayon de soleil apparut au loin.

Aussi soudainement que s'était installé le silence quelques minutes auparavant, Angélique éclata de son rire clair et enivrant avant de se jeter aux pieds de son frère, les yeux brillants d'excitation. Il la regarda sans comprendre et elle lui prit la main, il la trouva étonnement froide. Son large sourire finit par le détendre. Elle le sentit et expliqua sa soudaine euphorie :

- Vous l'aimez, elle vous aime ! Qu'y a-t-il de plus beau au monde ?

Il allait protester, parler de leur rang, de leur mère… Mais Angélique prédit son mouvement et d'un geste leste de la main posa un doigt sur sa bouche.

- … Chut ! Ne dites rien. Ne me gâchez point ma joie… Votre amour est ce qu'il y a de plus beau. Rien ne peut le détruire sauf si l'un de vous le désire… regardez Roméo et Juliette. Rien ne les a séparés et maintenant, ils sont ensemble pour l'éternité. Vous n'en arriverez point à cette extrémité. Vous savez comme moi que ses parents finissent toujours par lui céder ses caprices. Et mon frère, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur en le forçant à la regarder dans les yeux, vous n'êtes guère le plus mal lotis pour demander la main de Margaret.

Peu à peu l'espoir s'était frayé un chemin dans le coeur d'Ashley alors qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais espérer. Mais les paroles de sa soeur étaient si convaincantes qu'une bouffée de confiance le submergea et un large sourire étira ses lèvres alors que les premiers rayons de soleil se posaient sur le regard angélique de sa soeur.

Les domestiques commençaient à se lever quand Angélique et Ashley montèrent se réfugier dans la chambre de ce dernier. La jeune fille lui suggéra d'écrire une lettre à Margaret.

Celui-ci semblait tout à coup si démuni et si affligé que sa soeur ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer. Ce geste n'avait rien de méchant et son frère le comprit car il ne s'en offensa point.

Ils entendirent les pas et les chuchotements des jumelles alors qu'elles descendaient prendre leur déjeuner deux bonnes heures plus tard. Peu après, la lettre était enfin terminée et Angélique la cacheta à la place de son frère qui tremblait d'émotion et d'appréhension. Sa jeune soeur au regard vert lui sourit la jeune fille prit sa respiration pour parler quand un cri surgit de nulle part.

Ashley et sa soeur échangèrent un regard inquiet. Il s'agissait sans aucun doute la voix de leur mère mais emprunte d'une émotion qu'ils ne lui connaissaient pas : de l'horreur.

Plus rien.

Cette seconde qui s'écoula avant qu'Angélique ne réagisse lui sembla durer une éternité. Son coeur battait à tout rompre. Pourquoi leur mère criait-elle ? Pourquoi n'avaient-ils pas entendu la voix rassurante de leur père ? Pourquoi tout semblait-il si silencieux maintenant ? Pourquoi ce silence était-il si assourdissant ? Pourquoi… Elle s'élança hors de la pièce, son frère sur ses talons.

Angélique se figea devant la porte de la chambre de ses parents, tout à coup anxieuse.

La jeune fille fut cependant la première à ouvrir la porte de la chambre de leurs parents, sans même frapper. Georgiana se tenait maintenant elle aussi derrière Angélique, le visage ravagé par la même crainte que celle qu'on lisait sur le visage de leur frère.

La pièce, plongée dans une semi obscurité, leur apporta un étrange spectacle. Le grand lit aux solides colonnes se dressait au centre de la chambre, dominant la chambre portant vaste. Seule une des fenêtres n'avait plus les rideaux qui étaient habituellement tirés pour la nuit. Le soleil levant envoyait ses rayons naissant sur le sol de la chambre, rendant la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux plus fantomatique encore. Mrs Beckett se tenait à genou dans l'alcôve du lit qui était la plus proche d'eux. Les cheveux nattés dans son dos, en robe de chambre grise, Mrs Beckett pleurait aux pieds d'une silhouette échouée de ce côté du lit. L'homme était d'une pâleur mortelle. Les mains le long du corps allongé tout droit sur le dos dans son lit, il dormait. Cependant, ses traits étaient tirés par ce qui semblait de la douleur, douleur que le sommeil aurait dû faire taire.

Angélique comprit. Elle tomba à son tour à genou et poussa un cri plus perçant que celui de sa mère, le sien n'était que douleur et désespoir.

_Oui je sais pas très jouasse tout cela… je mets la prochaine partie… pas avant dix voire quinze jours (je suis en période de concours…) bref, j'attends vos impressions (et on évite les messages d'insultes pour vous avoir laissés comme ça)_


End file.
